Forever & Always
by WildRebel93
Summary: Love comes to us all in time and to some that love came then went like the rain after a summer storm. Two hearts need one another in ways only few do truly now. Will they rekindle there love after the storm? Or will it stay trapped away never to show itself again. Nelson & Lisa with some Bart, Sherry, Milhouse, Martin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I noticed there are very few of this paring and I personally like them together. I'm currently not sure how long this story will go and depending on the likes and reviews it gets. I can promise it will be completed how fast and when only time will tell. For now just enjoy the story and please feel free to review your little hearts out or just shoot me a PM ENJOY!**

 **!DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN THE SIMPSONS OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard,**

 **but must be felt with the heart" -Hellen Keller**

The night was warm for the time of year as a limo pulled up to a house full of an excited and rowdy group of teens. A young man got out of the car looking at the house before him. He straightened his tie before walking to the door. He knocked and waited a few until the door opened. "Oh why hello there young man please do come in Sherry will be down soon. Sherry! Your date is here!" Her mother called up the stairs to her before she turned and looked the young man over. "You sure do look handsome tonight, did you bring a corsage for her?" She looked at him worriedly. "Yes mame sure did I hope she-" His sentence was cut short when he gazed to the top of the stairs at her. Sherry's dress was a deep purple with a lighter purple trim on her waste. It flowed behind her in a princess like fashion as she came down the stairs. "Sherry you look absolutely stunning" He said as he twirled her around. "Thank you Bart my mom helped me pick it out" She smiled up at him then looked down at his hands that now held her corsage. It was a beautiful purpled orchid that matched her dress perfectly. He delicately tied it to her hand with a silver ribbon before he kissed her hand. "Aww you to look so lovely tonight " Sherry's mom smiled at the pair. She quickly took a picture of the two before they made there way out the door and back to the limo. Sherry waved to her mother as she waved back before closing the door. Bart opened the door for her letting Sherry climb in and when the other two were finally seated they shared a passionate kiss. Someone cleared there throat getting the pairs attention. "Can you at least wait till we get to the prom before you take each others clothes off." Lisa teased them. She was wearing a red dress that conformed to her body, it had a slit up to her mid knee. The back was open and went halfway down to her lower back showing her fine features she had inherited from her mother. "Hey sis forgot you was there for a sec my bad." Bart smiled at her and reached into the limos fridge for some champagne and glasses. "Lisa I love your dress red is really your color." Sherry smiled at her and then happily took a glass filled with the champagne. "Bart? How did you get that open?" Lisa inquired as she hesitantly took a glass from him. "You see working for Mr.B has it's perks, especially when you get to be like his right hand man." He beamed a happy smile at Sherry who let out a squeal of excitement. "You got the job! I can't believe it that's so great!" Sherry hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Wow Bart thats really great but what happened to ?" Lisa sipped her drink and let the cool liquid slide down her throat with a delinted expression. "Well you see Mr.B needed a younger aide as you would call it since Smithers moved off with his new boyfriend. The old guy was left all alone so he offered me the job of helping him around his place and managing the plant." He proudly said taking a big gulp of his drink. "You get to manage the plant to! Gosh Bart you sure have a good start in life." Lisa was happy for him and as the car came to a stop she along with the others quickly emptied there glasses and exited the limo. Bart tipped the driver who would said he would return in a few hours to take them home. Lisa and Sherry excitedly chattered about how much fun they would have when someone bumped into Lisa making her fall. He caught her by the waist and she gazed into his deep brown eyes. She blushed and turned her eyes away from him with a smile. "Sorry about that Lis didn't mean to knock you over" He smiled down at her. "Oh thats fine I'm just happy you caught me thanks Nelson" As he let her get her balance before he let her go. Bart and Sherry were still close by and Bart eyed Nelson before Sherry whispered something in his ear that made him turn beat red. Bart and Sherry walked closer to the pair. "Hey sis you alright? Oh hey Nelson how's it going man?" Bart and Nelson fist bumped one another. The old school bully and Bart had become close over the years. Nelson still enjoyed bullying the younger kids, but he had re-framed from the violence he once used on them to and now was just ok being intimidating.

The two boy's turned there attention back to Lisa. "Oh its all fine Bart I just trip is all." She giggled and looked at the entrance to the gym. Teens were hanging by the door getting some air while others were already inside dancing the night away. "Well Lisa I see you have no date can I escort you inside?" Nelson offered his arm as Bart and Sherry went to join the party. Lisa hesitated then wrapped her arm around his before letting him lead her inside. She gazed up at him and studied his features. Nelson was still growing into himself and he had bulked out a lot more since elementary school. His face was more mature and he had grown facial hair on his chin. He liked to keep it in a very short goatee and his hair was slicked back into a proper greaser look. He looked at her and smirked when she quickly turned her head away from him her face red from embarrassment of being caught. When they got inside the music was beating down good as everyone was happily swaying and singing along to the song that played. Lisa still held a good grip onto Nelson as she scanned the crowed looking for her friends. Nelson watched her as she looked and then looked down at her still attached arm to him. He let his eyes wander her body from her tied up blond hair, to her tight red dress. She was stunning in every way he could possibly imagine. When she finally let him go it was only a matter of minutes until she was devoured by the crowd of swarming teens. He tried to find her again but she had vanished and with a sigh of defeat he turned and slowly made his way to the punch table. Glancing around he pulled out a flask and pored the contents into the punch. He grinned before taking a quick drink of the liquor. It dropped down into his gut smoothly with slight burn in his throat from its potency. He then walked away as he noticed a few people coming in his direction. As the dance played on Lisa danced around with her friends and even Milhouse for a while then to Martin and eventually she ended up in Ralph's bubble. She laughed and danced with him as he wiggled around. Even after all these years he was still slow in the head but she didn't mind unlike most who looked down on the poor guy. She enjoyed being around his innocent spirit. Taking a break she walked over to the punch table and poor herself a glass. She took a sip and immediately she realized it had been spiked. Glancing around she looked to see if anyone was around that could have done it. Seeing know one she took a big drink and set the cup down before she turned and looked at the crowd. She spotted Bart and Sherry dancing with each other happily smiling and laughing away. She smiled at them before she fanned herself with her hand and looked at the door. Some fresh air would do her some good. She walked towards the door before she was stopped by Dolph who immediately grabbed her and puled her close to his body. He gave her an evil smile a his hand grabbed onto her butt and he gave it a squeeze. She glared at him bringing her hand up to smack his face, but he grabbed it in mid swing and went to kiss her. She pulled away from him and tried to get someone to help her but no one was paying any attention to her pleads. Dolph pressed her into him more, but before he could get his lips onto hers he was ripped back from her presence, as Nelson stood between the two. He glared at Dolph and clenched his tux in his hand as he dragged the smaller boy to him. With venom on his tongue he all but hissed at Dolph. "You ever touch her or try anything with her again and I'll beat your face into next week! Got it!" Dolph stuttered as he tried to escape from Nelsons grip. He chucked him away and he quickly scampered off into the swarm of bodies. Nelson turned to Lisa and checked her over. She had tears in her eyes and as soon as she new she was safe she quickly cuddled up to Nelson. Her eyes darted around the room looking for his figure waiting for him to strike back but he was long gone. Bart and Shelly noticed her fright and came to her aid. Bart glared at Nelson and before he could get a word out Shelly spoke first. "Lisa! Are you all right what happened to you?" She checked her over and gave a stern glare at Nelson, who was still holding her close. "Dolph was trying to kiss me and was being a real jerk. Nelson stepped in and sacred him off." Lisa looked up at him thankful he came to her aid. Bart seemed to calm down and looked into the crowd for Dolph. "If I see that creep I'll give him whats for thats for sure." He messed with his tie agitated. Sherry tugged on his shoulder and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Lets get back to dancing Bart and then when it gets later." She gave him a seductive smile making him turn red. "Yeah hehehe. Oh hey sis you might need to find a new ride home, Me and Sherry would like the limo to ourselves if you don't mind." as he nuzzled his nose into Sherry's neck playfully making the girl giggle. Lisa rolled her eye's at his antics. "Sure Bart I can just figure out my own way home so you can get laid. Gosh what a night." She turned from him and walked away hurt that her brother was ditching her just to get laid. Lisa went out the open door and felt the cool breeze of the night air flow around her. She made her way to a tree and leaned up against it. Wrapping her arms around herself, it took everything in her not to want to cry.

 **Song To listen to: Keith Whitley/Allison Krauss-"When You Say Nothing At All"**

The sound of feet on the grass made her look in it's direction. Nelson was standing a few feet away and he was looking at her concerned. "Hey Lis you alright?" He waited to approch her but the sight of a tear in her eyes made him close the gap between them. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in stroked her back. "Lisa you no Bart can be an ass from time to time. I'f you need a ride home you can hitch one with me on my bike." Lisa hugged him tighter and squeaked out a light thank you. The music inside changed to a slower beat and Nelson smiled down at her bringing her head up to look at him with his hand under her chin. "Want to dance?" He grinned at her making her smile. "I would love to." She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he placed his on her hips. They swayed to the beat and as they danced a small spark that had been dormante for so long began to creep out with every sway and turn they so delicately made. Lisa rested her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beat as they swayed. It held a steady rhythm and made her heart flutter with delight. His hand moved up to the center of her back and pulled her closer to him. She smiled as her hear felt like it had skipped a beat from his action. The sure delicateness he was handling her with along with the way he danced made her heart feel like she was running a marathon. All at once she looked up into his deep brown eyes they were locked onto her delicate blues. The stars above them twinkled like lights in her yes making her seem even more beautiful then she already was. With a fluid motion Nelson leaned his for head against hers. His lips mear inches from hers she could smell the whiskey on his breath, the smell only intensified her senses as she closed the gap between them. Nelson deepened the kiss as he pulled her tighter to his body. She brought her hand to the back of his head as she allowed his tongue entrance. When they finally broke for air her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't help but place another light kiss on his lips again. She gazed into his eyes and could see a glint in them that was not there before. Like she had awoken something inside him that had long since been doused a long time ago. The music hummed to an end and quickly changed to a quicker song. Nelson and Lisa stayed the way they were for what felt like hours until Lisa let her hand caress his face delicately. He leaned back into her and kissed her lips again. She pulled on his jacket collar making them lean into the tree. Nelson rested a hand on the tree next to her head as the two crashed there limps together with need for the other. His other arm was around her waist keeping some of her back free of the tree behind them. When they passed for another breath of air Lisa hugged to him close her head on his chest. She sighed as he brushed his hand down her back. She felt like she was walking on air and if she let him go she would float away. "Lisa?" She was caught out of her trance when her name rolled of his tongue gently."Hmm?" Nelson chuckled at her response. "Lis do you...Well...Do you still have..You now feelings for me?" Caught off guard by his questions she looked up into his eyes and studied them for a second before she pulled his head into another passionate kiss. "Yes." She cooed softly to him before she wiggled out of his embrace and slowly walked back to the dance leaving him under the tree. Before she could get to the door he grabbed her hand spinning her around and back into his chest. He planted a kiss on her lips catching her off guard. Her legs felt like they had turned to jello with his touch. "You want to get out of here? Go some were more quiet?" She grinned and nodded her head as he smiled at her, before he guided her to were his bike was parked. It was nothing fancy he had built it himself from other old bikes from the junk yard. It was jet black with rusted wheels and the handle bar was rusted. Nelson climbed on and she happily sat behind him eager to see were the pair would head off to.

 **Well there you go the first I many chapters of my lovely little story. What do you think will happen next? Stay Tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my happy readers sorry for the supper long wait on this chapter, but finally it's here and ready for you all to read! Also I would like to give a big shout out to Bloody Simpson Chibi for being my first reviewer and  Lily Nirvana for your review thank you both so much your awesome!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one and please feel free to leave a review!**

 _" **Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses."**_

 _— **Lao Tzu**_

Bart swung Sherry around him as they danced to the quick paced music. When he brought her close to him he tried to plant a kiss on her lips, but she twirled away from him with an evil giggle. He chased after her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they moved in unison. Sherry leaned into him and whispered into his ear a blush on her face. Bart grinned down at her before grabbing leading her out of the dance. He pulled out his phone quickly dialing the number for the limo. Within a few minutes the car came into view letting the teens climb in. "Were to love birds?" The drive politely asked. "My house man." Sherry giggled as Bart turned his attention back o her. Pressing his lips to hers as the driver took them to there destination. The two teens let there tongues battle for supremacy as the car rolled along. When they reach there destination Bart and Sherry thanked him before they left the car. He lead Sherry around the side of the house trying to stay low and as quiet as possible. When the tree house was insight they made a mad dash for it. Sherry went up first followed by Bart who was enjoying the view. As soon as they reached the top sherry was shocked at the sight before her. Bart closed the hatch behind them and lowered a curtain in front of the windows to give the couple some privacy. Sherry turned to Bart with an excited smile from the sight before her. There were candles all around them that Bart light up one by one. The rose covered make shift bed sat in the corner next to a bucket with some champagne in it. Bart turned to Sherry with two glasses as she reached for the Champagne. "Bart since when did you become such a romantic.?" As she pored the bubbly liquid into the glasses and took one out of his hand. Bart sat the bottle back into the bucket and moved it away from the bed. "I became a romantic when I realized how much you truly mean to me Sherry." His words made her feel like she was on top of the world. He placed his hand on hers and leaned in to kiss her. "I wanted us to have a great night even though we have already done it. I wanted this night to be special." "Oh Bart." She placed her drink down and gave him a sexy grin before wrapping her arms around him. knocking him onto the make shift bed with a grunt.

The bike speed down the road and into the mountains above Springfield. Lisa held on tight to Nelson as they cruised to there destination. She had no idea where they were going but was thrilled to be close to Nelson. Since they had dated back in elementary school she had always felt something for him. The way he had kissed her made her see stars, but now when he kissed her she could see fireworks. She hugged him tighter as they zipped around a corner. She let out a delighted squeal making him chuckle. He slowed the bike down and took a hiking trail up the side of the mountain. "Hold on tight it gets bumpy." He didn't have to say it twice when the bike suddenly hit a rock making it bounce and jolt around. Lisa tucked her head close to his body as he steered them up the hill. When the bike came to a stop she finally opened her eyes and was stunned. They were at a lookout point that over saw Springfield lake and the bouncing lights of the city. "Oh wow! I've never seen the city from here before its amazing!" She smiled up to Nelson and his eyes held that same spark from before with a hint of danger to them. She kissed his lips before quickly getting of the bike and skipping away from him. He sat stunned before he grinned evilly at her. "Were do you think your going?" He slyly said as he chased after her. She had dropped her shoes onto the ground as she ran into an open meadow of long grass. She squealed when his strong arms wrapped around her body. Picking her up off the ground she kicked her feet out frantically making him fall with her to the grass below. She layed in the grass laughing next to him and before she could manage to escape again he rolled over and caught her right hand in his putting it above her head. "Your not as sneaky as you would have thought Li's." He snickered at her his smile disappeared as he looked into her shining blue eyes. "Nelson? Whats wrong?" She looked at him concerned until he finally let a small smile creep back onto his face. "I never noticed how bright your eyes were until now. Makes me wonder how a girl like you could like a guy like me." Lisa blushed and looked away from him with a smile. Nelson brought her face back to look at him and leaned down kissing her passionately. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her body. His hand trailed her side and traveled down resting on her hips. They broke away from one another and gazed into the others eyes. "Nelson what ever happend to us?" He sighed before he layed on his back looking up at the stars. "Well Li's I have no idea what happened between us. We were just kids back then nothing really major or anything." Lisa gazed up at the stars with wonder. "Nelson? Do you think we could maybe try again? I mean now that we are older it might work." Nelson sat up resting on his arm as he looked at her. "You would be willing to give me another chance?" She shyly smiled at him a blush crossing her face. "Yes if your willing to give me a chance?" A grin crossed his face as he leaned closer to her. "In a heart beat." He kissed her lips and lingered there for sometime. The gentle buzz of a phone made the two teens almost jump right out of there skin. Lisa quickly jumped up and pulled her phone out of her bra. She motioned for Nelson to be quite as she answered it. "Lisa dear? Were are you the dance should have ended at least half an hour ago young lady." Marge worried. "Oh hi mom I'm actually on my way home right now. Was talking with a few of my friends and lost track of time." She glanced at Nelson who was slowing getting up and making his way over to the bike parked a few yards away. "Ok honey see you soon." With that Marge hung up. Lisa quickly got to her feet and made her way to Nelson. He had climbed aboard the bike and was waiting for her before he started the engine. When she was firmly seated on the bike her arms wrapped around his chest, he kicked the bike into gear and they speed off back the way they came.

Bart and Sherry were wrapped up in a steaming hot mess of blankets. She cuddled close to him as the last of the candles flickered in the now darkening room. "So Sherry I was wondering. What are your plans when you graduate? I know you won't be graduating until next year but I'm just curious." Sherry looked up into Bart's face as she sat up to face him. "I really haven't put much thought into it why do you ask?" He face turned from curiosity to sadness she could feel a ball in her throat as she tried to speak again. "You don't want to be with me anymore do you." Tears began to creep into her eyes as she turned to find her dress. "What! No! Sherry I love you thats not what I meant at all" Bart put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Using his hand he wiped away any tears that had escaped her eyes. She sniffled and looked down at her hands. Bart turned and rummaged through a drawer looking for something. When he found it he turned to face Sherry who was still avoiding his eyes. "Sherry? Look at me please don't be sad." She sniffled and brought her gaze up to his. She let out a shocked gasp as she gazed at what was in Bart's hand. He held out a small box with a bright shining diamond ring. It sparkled up at her with all the happiness in the world as Bart smiled at her hopefully. "Sherry I don't want to ever be without you...I know I'm not the smartest guy around but I promise I will always take care of you no matter what happens. Will you marry me?" His last words echoed in her ears as she brought her hands to her face. A new set of tears filled her eyes as she finally found the words he was hoping for. "Yes!" She squealed before she flung herself onto him kissing him passionately. When the pair finally broke apart Bart looked over at the box that had not left his hand. Delicately he pulled the ring out and placed it on her left hand. Sherry marveled at it it was a modest sized ring with a silver and gold twisted band. She leaned down on him and kissed him again. Bart rolled her onto her back and trailed down her neck with his lips. Outside the sound of a motorcycle got louder as it approached the house. The couple in the tree could careless who it was as they enjoyed one another.

The roar of the engine as they slowed and finally came to a stop rung in Lisa's ears. She climbed of the bike giving Nelson a kiss on his lips before she turned and made her way to the door. He watched her go inside and sat there for a moment until he kicked the bike on and made his way to his home. She watched him from the living room window, as his lights disappeared into the dark of the night. She sighed and turned to make her way upstairs to her room avoiding Homers beer cans on the living room floor. When she finally got to her room she took her dress off and put it on a hanger. She ran her hand down the silk fabric before placing the plastic cover over it and hanging it up. The knock at her door mad her jump "Just a minute!" She hollered ash she quickly put on some pajama pants and a tank top. "Ok come in." Marge came in and smiled at her oldest daughter. "Hello sweetie mind if i come in?" Lisa smiled at her mom and patted the empty spot on the bed next to her. "Sure mom." Marge made her way over to her and sat down. "So tell me how was the dance? Did you have fun?" Lisa adjusted herself on the bed and looked at her mom. "Yeah it was fun I danced with a few boys, drank punch with my friends, Nelson chased of Dolph when he tried to kiss me and we went for a ride on his bike." She froze and looked at her mom worriedly. "Oh well I'm happy you had-Wait you left the dance with a boy!? Lisa Simpson why would you do that you could have been hurt!" "Mom it was only Nelson he would never hurt me." Marge sighed and gave her daughter a hug. "Ok dear but a mother worries about her kids no matter how old they are now get some sleep." She kissed her head before she walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Lisa sighed and looked out her window the tree house was dark from what she could see but she new her brother ans Sherry were in there having the time of there lives. She climbed under her soft blankets and rested her head on her pillow quickly falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Nelson sat in his room at his moms looking out the window as he sipped at a beer he stole from the kitchen. The sound of the front door slamming made him roll his eyes as he chucked the half drank beer outside to join the others in the yard. His door burst open and his mom staggered in with a cigarette in her mouth and one in her hand. "Nelson! Where *hick Where have you been! Out *hick partying with your stupid friends *hick." Nelson clenched his fist as he turned and faced her. "No I went to prom with my friends! Not like you can remember your prom night!" SMACK! Her hand whipped across his face and before he could say another word she chucked a beer bottle at him, smacking him right in the face and leaving a blood wound on his head. "How dare *hick you sass me boy! *hick Get out of my sight your as useless *hick as your father!" Nelson stood up and made his way past her anger in his eyes she hollered at him and threw more bottles and junk at him as he went out the door slamming it behind him angrily. He climbed onto his bike and speed out of the drive kicking rocks up as he went. He didn't know were he was going or why but he new he would be there soon enough. Rounding a corner he zipped down the familiar street before pulling the bike to a stop. He got off and walked to the door knocking on it with hope someone might be up. A light flickered on and shortly after a familiar face met him at the door. "Nelson? What are you doing here? Oh my your bleeding quick come inside honey." Marge stepped to the side letting the boy in and closing the door behind him. "Come sweetie lets get you cleaned up." She lead him into the kitchen and had him sit down on a chair so she could tend to his wound. "Nelson what happened to you dear?" She gently dabbed a wet cloth on his head cleaning the still fresh blood off. "My ma was drunk as usual. She started yelling at me then chucked a bottle at my head." Marge sighed. "You poor thing I don't see how a mother could do that to her own child." Nelson winced as she poured some peroxide on it making it sting. "You obviously don't know my ma then" He chuckled. Marge smiled at him after placing a bandage on the wound she kissed it gently. "There good as new. I would suggest you sleep on the couch but Homer is currently taking it up." "Yeah what else is new." Marge and Nelson laughed cause it was true. "Is Bart up in his room?" "No honey he stayed the night with Sherry I hope he's at least being smart. Anyway you can have his bed for the night if you like." She patted his back and made her way back upstairs. Nelson smiled and shortly after he made his way to Bart's room. Pausing for a brief moment at Lisa's door before he turned into Bart's closing the door behind him.

He stripped down to his boxers and tossed his clothes into the corner before he sat on Bart's bed. Pulling back the covers he climbed under the blankets and layed on his back looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head and noticed a picture of Sherry was on the nightstand next to him. Nelson chuckled to himself. Bart had defiantly changed when the pair started to date. The bad boy was always out partying with him and causing trouble. Then one day he just stopped leaving Nelson back in the shadows again. He was ok with it though he was used to being left behind ever since the day he quit his gang he had changed to. Nelsons thought finally traveled to Lisa. She was sleeping in the next room so close to him though it made his body flutter. He debated sneaking over to her room and taking her delicate body in his arms. The sound of someone making there way to and from the bathroom changed his mind. He would get caught easy if he even tried to cross the short distance between them. Nelson rolled over and before he new it he was out like a rock thanks to the alcohol in his system. Outside in the tree house Bart and Sherry were cuddle up against one another in the dark. The candles had finally burned themselves out and all was still. There deep and shallow breaths was all that could be heard in the small space. Sherry moved closer to him resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heart start to beat in a normal rhythm after there activity's. Bart yawned and pulled her closer to him kissing her head as he pulled the blankets over the pair. The crickets chirps a steady lullaby as they drifted of to sleep without a single care in the world.

 **Oh boy things are starting to get interesting what will happen next? Stay tuned and till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I noticed that I had not put Bart, Nelson, Sherry, & Lisa's age down in the first chapter so my bad guys. I checked on the wikia and noticed it said that Bart & Sherry are 3 years older thank Lisa so I made them 18 years old, and Lisa is 15. Now Maggie is 8 or 10 I think. As for Nelson I believe he is older than Bart but how much older I'm not sure so I made him 4 years older than Lisa so he's 19.**

 **In the story Lisa is a Senior with Bart. As for Sherry & Nelson they got held back a year, Nelson likes to screw around in class and fails a lot of tests. As for Sherry I kinda made her sister Terri live with there dad in California. This made it hard on the twin so she has to repeat her Junior year again. (I have no idea who he is also I have noticed I've spelled Sherry's name wrong a lot of times. It's SHERRI but I'm to lazy to go back and fix it so just bear with me XD) **

**" The beauty of the world has two edges, one of laughter, one of aguish, cutting the heart asunder." Virginia Woolf **

Nelson woke to the smell of pancakes drifting up to Bart's room from the kitchen below. He stretched and yawned sitting up he glanced around the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at the dresser and found a fresh pair of cloths sitting on it with a note attached. Making his way over to them he picked it up to read what it had to say. Nelson I came in earlier and took you clothes from last night down to wash them. Here are a pair of Homers old jeans and a tank top for you. -Marge. Nelson smiled and pulled the pants on and noticing they were a tad to big for him. He looked around the room for his belt and found it hanging on the bed frame. As he finished getting dressed the sound of a door banging and someone yelling at whomever it was on the other end to hurry up caught his attention. Nelson opened his door and could see Lisa in her pajama pants and tank banging on the bathroom door. "Maggie come on! Other people want to clean up to! Its Sunday you don't have to show off for anyone at church now hurry up!" She stopped her banging and waited for a reply but the only sound she got was the blow dryer turning on. "Really? Come on Mags!" She tried bagging on the door again but it was of no use. She turned around upset and immediately turned beat red. Nelson had leaned up against the door frame and was smiling at the situation. "Umm good morning...What are you doing here?" She stuttered out. "Long story. So fighting over the bathroom huh? Must suck having siblings." He chuckled to himself. "You have no idea and little sisters are the worst by far." Lisa giggled and gave him a smiled. The pair stood in the hallway in an awkward silence until Nelson took a quick glance around before he pressed her up against the door. "Nelson what are you doing?" She blushed as his lips were inches from her own. Without a word he closed the gap taking her mouth hungrily before he stepped away leaving her in a fit of shock and bliss. Nelson walked back into Bart's room and came back with a swiss-army knife in hand."Nelson? What is that for?" Lisa inquired her cheeks still flushed from the sudden kiss he had given her. Nelson just gave her a grin as he stuck a small screwdriver into the hole on the door. He wiggled it around until the nob turned freely. Stepping back he put the knife back into his pocket. "Ok it should be unlocked know have at it. I'm heading down stairs to find the source of that delicious smell." He turned and walked away as Lisa watched him moved down the hallway. She felt her face flush with heat as she eyed his figure. She shook her thoughts clean before opening the door. Maggie was sitting on the counter with a lollipop in her mouth and a curling iron in her hair. She jumped when she noticed Lisa who was standing in the doorway annoyed at her little sister. "You have a mirror in your room where you can do all this crap you no that right?" The younger Simpson rolled her eyes as she gather her stuff and walked to her room closing the door behind her. Lisa shook her head and closed the door behind her before she undressed and climbed into the shower to wash. She let her mind wander about the events of the night and she began to wonder if her mother had not called would her and Nelson? Know he wouldn't do that to her not until they were married right? Would he even want to marry her? She sighed and told her self that she was only 15 and way to young to even be thinking of such things.

Downstairs Marge was placing a stack of pancakes in front of an excited Homer. Nelson walked in and took a seat across from Homer. "Morning Mr.S hows it going?" Homer looked up with a mouth full of food and swallowed before he eyed the teen suspiciously. "How did you get in?" Nelson laughed as Marge turned and smiled at him. "Good morning Nelson hows your head?" She placed a plate of hot pancakes in front of him before she turned to Homer. "Homer last night Nelson came over when is mom kicked him out he might be staying for a while." Homer nodded his head his cheeks bulging with food as he chewed. Nelson buttered and put syrup on his plate before he took a bit out of the delicious cakes. He happily chewed away when the back door opened with a very tired Bart coming in. Marge turned and gave him a glare as the teen sat down next to Nelson avoiding his mother eyes. Nelson noticed the hickeys on his necked and smirked bumping his should with his own. Bart turned and gave him a confused look until the death glare from his mother made him turn his head back down to the empty plate in front of him. "Bart did you have fun at Sherry's house." Marge coldly said her back to him. "Umm yeah we watched a movie before bed nothing really big." He lied as he fiddle with his fingers under the table. "Oh really well in that case you when you get done cleaning out the tree house after your little escapade you can help your father fix the car." She glared at him placing a few pancakes on his plate her eyes dug into him like needles. "Yes mom." When he reached for the syrup she was still glaring at him. "I hope you were at least smart enough to use protection Bart." Marge turned and picked up a plate of pancakes placing them on the table before she sat down next to Homer who was eagerly grabbing a few more. "We did use protection ma. How did you now we was in the tree?" He said between mouthfuls of food. "Because I'm your mother and I now everything." She glared at him as she placed pancakes on her plate. Bart glared up at her. "Why are you chewing me out when Lisa was doing the same thing with him." He motioned to Nelson who froze with his fork still in his mouth before he glared over at Bart. "Nelson slept in your room last night Bart! Believe me I would now if he even tried to sneak over to Lisa's room!" Marge scolded him angrily before she turned her attention to Nelson who was giving Bart a death glare. He looked at Marge and felt his blood run cold as she eyed him. "Besides Nelson is much older than Lisa and even the thought of a relationship would wouldn't be smart for either of them since your what five years older than Lisa?" Marge questioned him. Nelson gulped down the food in his mouth before he spoke. "I'm actually only four years older than her Mame, and if we want to have a relationship we can she plenty old enough." He stood up from the table and began to walk away. "Excuse me young man! She is still a little girl!" Marge stormed after him leaving Homer and Bart with shocked expression. Sherry poked her head inside and glanced around before she looked at Bart questioningly. "Umm should I just go home?" Bart nodded and quickly got up giving her a kiss before she disappeared the way she had come.

Nelson walked to the door picking up his shoes before he Marge caught up to him. "Lisa is only 15 years old, and if you even think of doing anything with her like you tried last night. I will make sure you never see her again is that understood" She glared at him angrily. Nelson didn't even say a word he just walked right out the door and to his bike. He took one last look at the house before he speed of towards an unknown direction. Marge stood on the front step and watched him peel down the street. When she finally realized what she had done it was to late to take it back. Marge shook her head and walked back into the house coming face to face with her eldest daughter. Lisa had tears in her eyes and glared at her mother with hate. "Why did you do that mom I'm not your baby anymore whats wrong with you!" Tears streamed down her face as she turned as ran up to her room. "Lisa baby I'm sorry!" Marge reached out to grab her but she was not quick enough. Marge slowly made her way back to the kitchen and sat herself down at the table. "Hey ma why did you lash out at Nelson like that?" Bart looked at her questioningly. Marge put her hand into her face and sighed. "I was upset with you and when you brought up him and Lisa possibly have sex it just broke me. You kids are growing up so fast." Marge sniffled into her hands. "Honey why are you so upset? Lisa is a big girl and if any boy hurts her they will have to answer to Bart and my self." Homer stated proudly. "Oh thank you homie thats really reassuring. I need to talk with Lisa and apologize to Nelson when I see him again that poor boy." Marge stood up and made her way upstairs to talk with Lisa. She opened her door and found Lisa crying into her pillows. Marge made her way to Lisa's bed sitting down she ran her hand down her daughters back in a soothing way. Lisa looked over at her mom teary eyed. "Lisa honey I'm sorry for being so rude to Nelson I was mad at Bart and I lashed out at him when Bart was teasing him about sneaking into your room." Lisa sat up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "That boy has a good head on his shoulders and I know you like him dear, but your young and you have your hole life to find love." Lisa cuddled into her mothers side and took in a deep breath. "I've been thinking mom and last night I told him we could try dating again." She sniffled and the looked up at her mom. "Mom he runs away from his problems instead of dealing with them. What should I do? Should I try and make this relationship work or should I let him go." Lisa hugged into her mom closer. "Lisa sweetie he is still growing up and if you want to make your new relationship work then go for it dear." Marge brought her daughters head up and kissed her forehead. Buzz,Buzz,Buzz, Lisa looked on her nightstand at her buzzing phone. She picked it up and a text from Nelson popped up on the screen. "Meet up at park asap." She sighed and put the phone back down. "He wants me to meet him at the park." Marge hugged her daughter again before she stood and went to the door. "Lisa have fun and tell that poor boy that I'm sorry for the way i acted and he is welcome to come back anytime he likes." Marge turned and went downstairs leaving Lisa alone with her thoughts. An envelope stood on her night stand that she had not see before. Picking it up she read the cover. With a gasp she quickly opened it and read the contents after reading them she bolted downstairs to tell her family about her letter.

In the park Nelson leaned up against his bike looking down at his feet. He took a drag of the cigarette in his hand before he looked around the park. Letting the smoke flow from his lips in a quick blow he tossed the remainder of the cigarette onto the ground squashing it under his boot. The sound of the swings nearby from the kids playing caught his attention. He watched as a small girl ran around the playground with what looked to be a boys truck in her hand. The boy frantically chased the giggling girl trying to retrieve his precious toy from her grasp. Nelson chuckled at the sight. When the boy had gotten within reach of the girl she chucked the toy away from her before she ran in the opposite direction. The boy immediately picked it up and looked it over for any damage the girl might have caused. He glared at the girl and turned to walk to his mother who was talking with a friend nearby. The sound of footsteps making there way towards him caught his attention he turned thinking he would see Lisa but it was Dolph and Kearney. Jimbo had moved to the ext town making the once terrifying gang crumble easily when Nelson left to. The two teens were banting back and forth until they reached Nelson. "Hey man how goes it." Kearney chatted away as Dolph kept a good distance away. "Kearney not much man waiting on someone." Nelson eyed Dolph as the teen rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah how was she by the way?" Dolph challenged with a grin as Kearney stepped back some. "You got a death wish Dolph." Nelson sneered as he clenched his fist. "Nope just wanted to now if you got into the infamous and impenetrable Lisa Simpson's pants thats all" He snarked back. Nelson stood up and shortened the gape between the two his face inches from Dolph's challengingly. "You think I would take advantage of a girl like her? I know how to play may cards in that department you idiot so keep your mouth shut." He hissed. "When I want something I'll get it thats how I am so fuck off!" Nelson backed off some. "Ha yeah right a prissy like that would never spread her legs for a dumb ass like you" Dolph challenged. Nelson glared at him angrily and before he could think the word came out of his mouth like butter. "I can get her to spread her legs like that!" He snapped his fingers and gave them a smooth grin. The two teens laughed and walked away pointing at him. "Your an idiot you no that." Dolph sneered and motioned for him to turn around. When Nelson looked behind him Lisa stood not to far off. She was holding a letter as hot angry tears ran down her face. "Umm hey Li's how long have you been there?" He tried to play it cool but it was of no use. She stormed up to him and smacked him across the face. "You haven't changed a bit! Your still that same asshole you've always been! I'm just another notch on your belt that you want to add! Well screw you!" She turned and stormed off leaving him there shocked. She turned to face him chucking a bag of clothe at him. "Theirs your stupid clothes and mom says sorry! I don't ever want to see your face again!" She snarled before she climbed onto her bike and road of. The letter she was holding flew from her hands and to the ground not far from were he stood. Nelson sighed and walked over to it. His eyes scanned through it and he couldn't help but smile. Shes going places and I will only hold her back besides shes right I am an ass. He turned picking up his clothes as he climbed onto his bike and drove off to with the letter still in his hand.

A week later the Simpson's found themselves at the train station waiting for it to arrive. Lisa stood in a pair of boot cut jeans and a sneakers her light blue shirt blew lightly in the breeze. Her suitcase was at her feet as she waited for the train with her family. The sound of it billowing down the track towards them made her excited. "Its almost here I can't wait to get going and seen all the new sights on the campus." She turned and grinned at her mother who was trying not to cry next to her father. Lisa smiled and went over to them giving them both a big hug. "My little girls is growing up so fast I don't want you to go Lisa but your mom says its for the best." Homer hugged her as tight as he could Lisa could smell the faint smell of beer and donuts on him. Her mother kissed her for head as the train rolled into the station. "Lisa sweetie you be safe and if you need anything don't hesitate to call. Better yet I want you to call every night before you go to bed ok?" Marge smiled as a tear rolled down her face. Lisa hugged her close before she turned to her brother and sister. "I promise to call you as often as I can mom. As for you Bart you better invite me to your wedding or else." She teased as he welcomed her into a brotherly hug. "You no I will just be patient we wont be tying the not till Sherry's graduated next year." He let her go and Lisa moved down to her youngest sister. Maggie was smiling at her older sister and gave her a big hug around her waist. "Maggie you will write to me when you can right? and send me pictures and stuff?" Lisa asked as she knelt down to her level. "Yes Li's I will send you lots of picture!" She squealed happily giving her one last hug as the train whistled. Lisa stood up and grabbing her bags before she made her way to the train. She turned and looked at her family. "I love you all!" She hollered before giving her bags to the conductor he brought his hand out to help her onto the train but a familiar cologne caught her attention and she trained to see someone standing not to far off. He wore dark sunglasses and his hair was brushed back. He leaned up against a pillar and adjusted his black jacket before he lowered his glasses. Her heart fluttered in her chest when he gave her a sly wink. Lisa smiled and climbed onto the train. She sat down and waved at her family who still stood close by. When the train began to move her attention went back to the figure he was gone from were she saw him last and when the train began to pick up speed. She watched as the family she new and loved disappeared out of sight. she took one last look at the town around her and watched as the familiar black bike zipped across the dirt road next to the train. He gave her a smile before he turned and disappeared out of sight. Lisa sat down in her seat and felt her heart finally slow down. Nelson had hurt her feelings but in her heart she still felt he was the one for her. Only time would tell, and as she looked down at her acceptance letter she smiled. Yes maybe just maybe things would turn out alright for her in the end.

 **So I'm just going to throw this out there. I know I turned Marge into a crazy person for a while there, but a mother can do some crazy stuff when there worried about there kids. Also this is not the end of the story. I've got a hole lot more to go so just stay with me guys. Don't forget to leave me a review! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is another new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it this one was a trying to be stubborn I had it all ready to roll and my cat jumped on the laptop deleting the entire chapter I was not very happy. Lucky for me and you all I saved most of it so I only had rewrite what I had lost. Any way I hope you enjoy it and Don't forget to review.**

Lisa woke several hours later and stretched before she looked out her window. The train was rolling smoothly down the tracks toward her destination. She adjusted herself in her seat and the crinkle of paper in her hands made her look back down at her acceptance letter. She had already read it over a dozen times but her eyes still scanned through it soaking in every word _._ **Dear Miss Lisa Marie Simpson, We are pleased to announce your acceptance into Yale University, New Heaven Connecticut. We would also like to invite you to come and visit the collage and, tour it's grounds with other young individuals such as your self. Sleeping accommodations will be provided for you as well as meals. While you are on the campus you may sign up for your fall classes and tour the dorm you will be staying in. We look forward to seeing you sincerely, The Dean** **.** Lisa couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the fun she was going to have with others such as her self. The sounds of giggling caught her attention. She looked up and could see a young couple leaning close to one another. They seemed to be chatting about something and every so often the boy would kiss the girls cheek affectionately. Lisa's smile faded and she turned her attention back to the scenery outside. Her heart still hurt from the pain Nelson had caused her that Sunday after prom. She thought it was all going so well until he said those things about her. How could he see her in such a way, she was more than just another notch on his belt. Shaking her head she felt a tear come to her eye. She had hoped he was not still influenced from his old gang and after what Dolph tried to pull on her at the dance she thought he would have knocked his lights out. She sighed and looked down at her phone. He had called her several times after she had stormed away from him, but she didn't feel the need to talk with him. Lisa had come home upset and while her mother attended church with Maggie and Homer. Lisa cried her eyes out into her brothers arms. Bart had stayed home to wait for her and after she had told him of what Nelson had said he was furious. When Nelson had came over to give her letter back Bart took it calmly setting it to the side before he rammed his fist into Nelson's face. Nelson didn't even fight back he just took the whooping until he was able to get Bart back and without a word he wiped the blood from his lips before leaving on his bike. Lisa had seen the hole thing and felt glad Bart had gone after him but deep down she felt bad for Nelson in a way. He didn't even fight back he just took it and left. The buzz of her phone caught her attention. Sherry had sent her a text, she quickly opened it to see what she had to say.

 **S~Hey girl how are you holding up? Is the ride going well for you?**

 **L~Yes the train ride is fine I think we are halfway there now not sure. Has Bart told my parents about your engagement?**

 **S~Thats good to hear. No I think he is avoiding it at the moment cause how young we are. I think we will be fine though hes got that full time job at the plant waiting for him when he graduates. It's not like we are not just jumping into marriage right off the bat.**

 **L~True but he really needs to tell mom and soon before she finds out on her own. You know how she gets when she is the last to now things. I'm sure she will be thrilled for you guys.**

 **S~You think she will be? I just worry she will get angry at us.**

 **L~Why? You have done nothing wrong it's not like your pregnant right?**

 **S~Your right about that, I'll just have to talk with him and see if he will just get over his fear and tell her and your dad.**

 **L~Well good luck with that.**

Lisa looked up from her phone and could see the sun was beginning to set. Getting up she grabbed her purse and went to the meal car to see if they had anything good to eat. She made her way past the couple who were making out furiously. She rolled her eyes and opened the door stepping out and then back into the opposing car. The smell of so many things hit her nose and made her mouth water with delight. Lisa made her way to a table and scanned through the menu until the waitress game to her. "What would you like to drink?" She held her note pad and pen in front of her waiting for Lisa to decide. "I would like some root beer please and The Romania salad with thousand island dressing." The waitress quickly wrote it down and as she turned to walk away Lisa caught her attention again. "Sorry to bother you again but dose the salad come with any animal products on it?" The waitress looked at her funny before she faced her again. "Yes it has ham and cheese with a boiled egg on the side." Lisa shudder before she spoke. "Can I get mine without any of that on it. You see I'm a vegetarian and don't eat any animal products." The waitress rolled her eyes as she wrote it down on her pad. "I'll make sure it comes without them is there anything else?" She sarcastically said to her in a rude way. "No thats all." Lisa scowled at her as she walked away. Since she was small she had always been teased about her way of life. Eating animals in her eyes was cruel and wrong but to others it just made her seem weird and abnormal. Lisa glanced down at her phone when it buzzed in her hands. She scowled down at the name on her screen as the phone continued to buzz. Clicking the dismiss call button it finally stopped, but the name still sat on the screen for a few minutes before it finally disappeared. She sighed and placed the phone into her pocket as her meal came to her. She slowly ate enjoying the crisp veggies and let her mind wander. Why was he still trying to call her after not even trying when she was in school. Nelson would just walk past her as if she was not there. Now he was even more persistent on getting her attention. Was it because he was afraid she would move on and find someone new while away? She took in a deep breath and let the idea run through her head. She could almost see his face fill with shock when she bragged about the handsome boys who flocked to her side while away. The anger he would feel for her moving on and leaving him behind brought her some joy. She sighed and looked down at her half eaten salad. Who was she kidding she couldn't hurt him like that it just wasn't her style, but if a boy did take a liking to her she wouldn't hesitate. After the way Nelson had acted maybe he did need some of his own medicine for a change.

She got up from the table and went to pay her bill before she went back to her seat. When she had gotten back the couple who were kissing earlier were gone. She considered it a relief since they were really loud kissers. Sitting down she pulled her mp3 and headphones out of her bag and started to jam out to her music as the sun lowered in the sky. A few more hours and she would be in Connecticut and finally get to see the collage she would be attending for the next few years. She was really excited about it and the new people and friends she would make. The buzz of her phone caught her off guard making her jump. She dug it out of her pocket and scowled at it again as Nelson had sent her a text this time. She didn't even bother to read it she just deleted it and went back to enjoying her music. She had put some thought into her and Nelsons relationship and had decided finally that if he was going to act like he had that day she would let him be that way while she went on to accomplish greater things in her life. The feeling of a cool gust of wind rushed across her shoulder. She turned and could see the couple had returned. There cheeks were flushed and the girls hair was not as straight as it was before. Lisa smirked and suppressed a giggle knowing to well what they had been up to. She smiled to her self and looked out the window again. Would she find someone worthy to have her in that way? She had thought it would be Nelson but now she was not to sure who would be her first or when she would lose it. Maybe she would find someone while away that would suit her. Only time would tell. Her eyes lulled closed as the train rocked her to sleep. Back home Marge, Homer and Maggie were sitting on the couch as Bart stood in front of them. He was scared stiff of the words he was about to say to them and was not sure how they would react especially his mother. "So...I ummm...Well you see the night of prom me and Sherry...Well...I..." Marge glared at him and crossed her arms angrily. "Bartholomew JoJo Simpson! Did you get that poor girl pregnant!" She stood up and looked at him crossly. Bart stuttered and took a step back from his mother before he finished what he was trying to say. "Oh no thats not it you see ma...I...I asked Sherry to marry me." He froze expecting to feel his mothers wrath ten fold but instead he got a huge hug from her. "Oh my baby is getting married how exciting! Have you chosen a date? I would wait until Sherry is out if high school before you get to carried away! Oh I'm so excited for you!" Marge kissed Bart's face happily as a few tears in her eyes rolled down her cheeks. Homer sat on the couch still and look really concerned for his son. "Bart my boy are you sure you want to do this? Marriage suc- Is a big responsibility and then the kids come and it gets even wors- Better so much better" He stuttered as Marge gave him a deadly stir before she rolled her eyes. "Bart honey marriage is not bad your father is just exaggerating. Dose your sister know of your engagement?" Marge looked at him curiously. "Yes she actually helped me pick out Sherry's ring. I was so nervous I almost backed out of asking her, and was honestly to scared to tell you at first." He smiled as he gave his mother a hug. "Oh Bart you should never be afraid to tell me something." Bart laughed and shook his head. "Oh yeah? Well you scared the crap out of me when you thought I had gotten Sherry pregnant." Marge rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen to start dinner. "Bart? Can i be your flower girl?" Maggie asked him curiously. She only stood to her brothers hip and was still growing but her blue eyes dug into him with all the hope in the world. Bart reached down and plucked her up into his arms. "Sure thing little sis but we won't be needing you for another year or so." Maggie giggled as the two made there way into the kitchen leaving Homer alone. The man pulled out his wallet and looked at his kids when they were still small. Maggie had yet to say her first word and Lisa and Bart were still in elementary school. He sighed and wiped a tear from his eye before he put the wallet back into his pocket. He was truly happy for his son and the way he had grown. He sure was much better at life than himself when he was Bart's age. The smell of food drifted up to his nose and the man smiled. "Mmmmmh pork chops." He stood and joined the others in the kitchen.

Nelson Sat up on the hill by the tree he had taken Lisa the night of prom. He was looking out at the lake and could almost feel her next to him. He new he had messed up bad and he tried to make up for his mistake, but she wanted nothing to do with him. He had taken to long to even try to apologize. When he would see her in school he couldn't face her and avoided her if he could. It only made things worse and when he had caught wind of her leaving for the week to Yale he wanted to wish her a good trip but when he got to the station he couldn't get his legs to work. He just stared at her from a distance and watched as she bored the train. When she noticed him his heart leapt for joy and he almost ran to her. Instead he lowered his glasses and gave her a wink. What was he thinking she didn't even react the way he thought she would. The train just rolled out of the station and he made a mad dash to his bike to try and catch up to her. Then maybe just maybe her could give her a good wave, but he caught up to the train he couldn't even bring himself to wave a proper goodbye. He just rolled long and turned away from her and went back into town. If only she could see how hurt he truly was then maybe she would answer his calls and reply to his texts. He looked down at his phone at the last text he had sent her reading the words.

 **N~ Li's I'm sorry for what I did I know I can't take it back but if you would just give me a chance maybe we can talk things over when you come home. I'm Truthfully sorry for what I have done and did not mean to hurt you. Be safe.**

He could only hope she had read it and would some how find it in her heart to hear him out eventually. For the meantime he would just have to suffer with what he had done and deal with it the best way he new how. Closing his phone he walked over to his bike pulling a cigarette out of his pocket as he sat down. Taking a few quick puffs he looked down at the pack and scowled. What the hell am I doing, If she new I smoked she would never even give me a chance. Yeah like I even have a chance with a girl like that I blew that one up cause of that dumb ass Dolph. Should have just rammed my fist into his face and rearranged it. Damn. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out before he chucked the half smoked box of smokes out in front of him. Starting today I'll get my life back on track not just for me but for her to. He started his bike and peeled out towards the trail zipping down the path and back onto the highway. As he made his way to town the flashing lights behind him made him scowl. He slowed and came to a stop, knowing to well why he was getting pulled over. The fat cop got out and made his way over to him. "Well if it isn't Nelson Muntz going a little fast don't ya think." Chief Wiggum began to write o his note pad. "You no the routine license, registration and insurance." Nelson pulled out his license and handed it to the cop. "Well now where's the insurance at?" Nelson scowled and crossed his arms before he spoke. "No insurance or registration " The cop glared at him as he crossed his arms angrily. "Yeah It's insured you dropped it on the ground by your feet. As for the insurance no I don't have any on the bike." The cop picked up the registration and read it before he handed it and his license back. "Well looks like your getting a summons for no insurance." He wrote out the paper and handed it to Nelson who took it crossly. "And here is another one for you for speeding." As he handed the ticket to him Nelson stuffed it into his pocket quickly. "You done with me yet I've go more important things to do then deal with you." He snarked at the man. Chief Wiggum scowled and placed his hands on his hips. "Watch it kid your old enough to be thrown in jail for disrespecting me!" Nelson rolled his eyes as the cop walked off letting Nelson go. He quickly speed off and around the corner as the cop yelled at him for speeding again. He was back to his current mission at hand. Trying to fix himself into the man Lisa wanted, know Lisa need's him to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again with a fresh new chapter for all you lovely readers. I want to also apologize before hand to anyone who is or knows of someone who is in the same situation as a special boy in my story. I mean no disrespect to anyone like him in anyway and if I do hurt anyone's feeling please know it was not my intention. **

**I've found that growing up means being honest, About what I want, What I need, What I feel, Who I am. -Empathy**

Lisa woke when the train rolled to a stop. The early morning rays were just barley peaking through the tree's and a layer of fog rolled over the dew dropped fields around the station. Lisa sat up and stretched when the conductors voice rang over the intercom. "Now arrived at New Haven station. Please exit with your personal belongings at the door nearest you." She smiled excitedly before she got up and grabbed her bags before quickly making her way off the train. When she stepped into the train station it was not busy yet from it still being so early. She made her way out of the station were she only had to wait a while for the bus to come. The young couple had also gotten off and were happily pressed against one another. The girl still looked tired and rubbed her eyes while yawning. Lisa wondered if they went to Yale or if they were just traveling. Before she could pry into there minds with her own curious thoughts the sounds of the bus coming to a stop with a whoosh of the air brakes caught her attention. She climbed on after the couple who both paid and said they needed to go to Yale. Lisa couldn't help but get excited about the fact that she could maybe get to know some collage students before she got to the campus. She handed the driver some money and said she was also going to Yale and was surprised to see the boy look her up and down questioningly. Lisa sat down on the opposite side of them. The girl turned to face her, she silently inspected Lisa before she spoke up. "So I overheard you said you were going to Yale. I've never seen you around before and you look so young? You sure you know were your going?" She looked at her concerned. Lisa smiled as she tucked one of her blond curls behind her ear. "Yeah I'm going to be spending the week there for orientation. Names Lisa I'll be joining you all in the fall after I graduate." Lisa said proudly. The other girl smiled at her and adjusted so she could talk more comfortable. "Oh well thats great! My name is Kathy by the way I'm on my third year so far. Do you now what dorm you have been assigned to yet? Oh your going to have so much fun!" She seemed really happy to be chatting with a newcomer. Her boyfriend Lisa assumed kept looking Lisa over the more the girls talked. She eyed him suspiciously when his eyes kept darting to her chest. "So is this your boyfriend?" Lisa inquired. The girl turned and giggled before she looked back at Lisa. "Yeah this is Jake we have been together for what a year now sweetie?" She smiled at him affectionately. "Yup I would say so Kat. Nice to meet Lisa if you ever need anything just let me now." He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Jake I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Lisa smiled but in the back of her head something was clearing up with this guy. Her and Kathy continued to chat about random things as the bus neared there destination. By the time they arrived the sun had raised higher into the sky. Lisa checked her watched for the time. 8:00 she was supposed to meet up at the main entrance with the others at 8:30. She nervously sat in her seat as she could see the collage coming into view.

After she had gotten off the bus Kathy and Jake wished her well and asked her to hook up with them for lunch if she could. The girls quickly exchanged numbers before parting ways. Lisa picked up her bags and made her way to the front entrance were a small group of kids were waiting. She noticed a girl standing next to a large bag dolly who was writing down names and putting them on the owners belongings. so they could find there way to the proper room. Lisa came up to her and placed her bags on on the ground at her feet. "Hi I'm Lisa Simpson here for orientation for the week." She offered her hand out to the girl who was quickly jotting down Lisa's name before she looked up from her pad. She pushed her glasses back onto her face before she looked Lisa over. "Hmm another doe eyed newbie great you'll be in dorm 2A room 12 join the others over there. Your bags will be brought up to your room for your convenience." She lipped off as she motioned for Lisa to join the others. The girl had a scowl on her face as she went back to her pad. Lisa opened her mouth to defend herself but was moved aside by another girl who was more than eager to leave her information with the rude girl. Lisa rolled her eyes and made her way to a small group of teens who were mingling with one another. Lisa smiled at a red headed girl who was wearing some very expensive looking clothes. "Hi" Lisa shyly said. The girl look at her and raised her head in disgust. "Ugh look at you why would they let filth such as yourself join this prestige school." She snarked and turned her back to her while the other in the group snickered. Lisa's face was full of hurt and anger. She tapped the girl on the shoulder making her turn and glare at her. "How dare you touch me with your scummy hands!" Before the girl could say anymore Lisa got in her face. "I am not filth! Or scummy! I happen to be a very smart girl and I deserve the right to be here as your prissy little self! So back off!" She hissed out with anger coating every word. The girl brought her hand up and smacked Lisa firmly across her face, sending her reeling back a few steps. The crowd around them were shocked at the sudden outburst of the girl. She grinned proudly as Lisa rubbed her face tears rolling down her face. The girl turned back to her friends smugly. "That is how you deal with common trash like that pathetic thing." She flipped her red hair behind her shoulder with a confidante smile. A girl close to Lisa helped her up and before anyone could ask if she was okay Lisa reached out and grabbed a fist full of the girls hair before she quickly tugged her of her feet. She landed with a shriek of pain onto the concrete below her. Lisa lunged onto the girl and proceeded to smack her silly, pulling out her hair as she went. The two girls hollered and rolled around each scratching and clawing the other with hate. A man quickly pride the two apart and glared at them angrily. "Girls that is quite enough! That behavior is not allowed on these grounds so I suggest you get over it now!" He scolded the two angrily. "She started it! I was just over here minding my own and she attacked me! That filth ruined my hair and just look at my designer shirt! It's ruined! I want her kicked out right now!" The red head hollered out angrily. The man looked at Lisa and could see the redding hand print on her cheek underneath the scratches on her face. "Young lady is this true? Did you attack this girl for now good reason?" Lisa had tears running down her face as she opened her mouth to speak the girl next to her spoke up. "It was Clare's fault sir. This girl was just saying hello and then miss priss got all high and mighty calling her filth and scummy. When she got after her for being rude the red head smacked her hard. This is her fault not...Sorry what's your name?" The brunette looked at Lisa friendly. "My names Lisa...Lisa Simpson. I would never act like this normally, but that rich girl needs to learn some manners." Lisa scowled at the red head who was still seething from there scuffle. The man looked at Lisa surprised. "Well I never thought I would meet thee Lisa Simpson. From Springfield correct? You have done so much for the environment over the past years and so many other things. It's truly an honer to meet you young lady." The man held out his hand and shook it tenderly. "I'm Dean. Windbrook its a pleasure to have you hear." He turned and scowled at the other girl who was smiling up at him trying to charm her way out of the mess she caused. "As for you young lady. I will be notifying your parents of your behavior and will be re-evaluating your admission to this school, followed by termination if you act up in this way again is that clear." He scolded. She nodded her head before she turned and put some distance between her and Lisa.

Lisa watched as the Dean walked away to go on with his current task whatever it may be. The brunette that had come to her defense was still by her side. "I want to thank your for standing up for me most would have just let me get burned." Lisa smiled thankfully at her. "Oh it's my pleasure. Named Jen Fildstream I went to school with little miss priss. She thinks she is just better than everyone cause her daddy's a big time banker, but she just as fake as she looks." Jen said as she lead Lisa away to a even smaller group of teens. Lisa wiped the tears from her face as they approached. It was a small group only three girls including Lisa and a boy. Jen smiled at them and they seemed to all be friends from what Lisa could tell. There warm and friendly smiles made her feel better. "Wow girl look at your face you poor thing here let Alice take a good look at you." The blond grabbed Lisa's cheeks and looked her over. Turning her head side to side inspecting the damage the red head had caused to her. "Well I've seen worse dear but we will get you all fix up and looking prity again in now time" She bubbled happily before she dug into the huge bag she had been carrying. "Alice really? This is no time to be putting makeup on and did you even bother to tell the girl what your even doing? How do you now she even likes makeup?" Jen declared to the blond whom Lisa assumed was named Alice. Alice looked up from her bag and glared at Jen. "Just because you like to dress like a boy dose not mean others want to. So what was your name again?" She smiled cheerfully at Lisa. "I'm Lisa and if it's alright with you I would rather not have any makeup on my face. Unless its animal free of course then I might consider it." Lisa smiled and looked around the group a smaller girl with black hair smiled at her. "You don't like the products used on animals or have animals in them either? I thought I was the only one." She smiled happily. "Yeah I'm a avid supporter on the fight for cosmetic animal abuse. Or any animal abuse in that matter, thats why I don't eat animal products either. You see I'm a vegetarian." Lisa said proudly getting a happy giggle from the smaller girl. "Finally someone like me! I'm Hana by the way and we are going to be the best of friends I can tell!" She squealed with delight. The boy rolled his eyes as Alice zipped her bag up with a scowl on her face. "Is it so hard to ask for at least one girl in our group to like makeup like me." She sighed and looked over at the boy who was silently studding Lisa. "Danny? You ok there it's not polite to stair you now." Alice teased the boy making him blush and glare at her angrily. He did some hand gesture towards her and Alice rolled her eyes. Lisa raised her eyebrow before she studied the boy. "Sorry to pry Danny was it? I notice you speak sign language. I myself have thought of learning it but have never really seen the need for it since everyone I know can speak. What inspired you to learn such a hard task?"Lisa inquired. Danny looked down at his feet his feeling seemed hurt as the young man turn away from her some. Lisa realized what she had done and immediately regretted what she had said. She reached out to him placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I had know idea. Not so overstep your boundaries but mind if I ask how it happened? How you lost your voice?" She said smiling trying to correct the wrong she had done. Jen smiled and spoke up for him. "He lost his voice when he was ten in a car crash. The doctors can't seem to fix it so he uses sign language to talk. Don't let it fool you though he is one of the smartest kids in the school." Jen happily said making Danny smile and hold himself higher proudly. "Well I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your voice Danny maybe there still is something they can do to fix it for you. For the meantime Jen? Can you teach me sign language so I can talk with him freely without having to bother you." Lisa asked. Jen nodded her head as an older collage student came over to the large group of teens holding a box filled with shirts. He placed it on the ground and let out a loud whistle getting there attention. "Hey future Yale students welcome to the collage grounds I will be your guide for the day and I've got a huge list of fun for you all. He pulled out a shirt from the box and tossed it to the teen nearest to him. "To start things off here is a free shirt for each one of you!" He began to toss them to the large crowd who all happily eyed them and some even put them on. Danny pulled his shirt off and tucked the old shirt into his bag before he put the new one on. Lisa couldn't help but stair at his toned young body sending a blush to her cheeks. Before the new shirt blocked her view. He glanced over at her seeing the red on her face and smiled. Danny offered her his arm silently asking if he could escort her to wherever the group leader was going to take them. Lisa obliged and as she took his arm and he happily led them away with the others she as beginning to see as friends.

It was late afternoon in Springfield and a young man sat in a jail sail, his feet were kicked up on the bench he sat at waiting for the jailer to come around to tell him any news. Nelson raised his head when an officer finally made his way to him holding keys. "Nelson the judge would like to speak with you now." he opened the door held a pair of handcuffs out towards Nelson. "I now the cuffs are uncomfortable but we have to follow protocol." He snapped the around Nelson wrists and lead the boy out of the small holding cell and down a narrow hallway. "So you is there anything I should now about before I go in that room." Nelson asked as they pair walked. "Be respectful to the judge and if he offers you something better than jail time I would go for it." Nelson rolled his eyes as the pair rounded a corner were another officer was waiting by the door. He opened it for them and Nelson was lead into a large court room that was still empty, minus the few people sitting on the benches viewing his case. Nelson turned and faced the judge as the officer stood back giving him space. The judge looked up from his papers and scowled down at the young man before him. "Nelson Muntz why am I not surprised your here in front of me." He glanced down at his papers then back at him. "So I read here that you speed off from a police officer that had given you a ticket for speeding and a warning for no insurance? You then supposedly lost control of your bike making you veer into on coming traffic, narrowly avoid a collision with an oncoming vehicle and then drove through the crusty burger running over an employee. Is that correct?" Nelson rolled his eyes and looked up at the judge who was not pleased with him. "Yes your honor. The steering on the bike spazzed out on me and I lost control." Nelson looked back down at his feet when the judge sat up straight and sighed. "Young man you do realize the damages you caused are going to be extremely expensive? So I'm going to give you two options if your willing to here me out." Nelson looked at him before he spoke. "What are the options sir?" Nelson waited for the worst. "Well you can either spend three month or more in a state prison and work of the money you owe slowly. Or you can go with the other option." He grinned evilly at Nelson before he said the second option. "You can go to the Shelbyville police academy and do four years of service to become a police officer." Nelson looked at the man confused. "Sir why would you want someone like me as a cop? I'm not fit for the job." The judge held his hand up silencing Nelson. "I've seen a lot of young men like you come through here and go to jail for even worse crimes than what you committed. I am also aware it was not entirely your fault, but since you did build the bike yourself there is no manufacture to blame for the faulty steering but you. I also can see deep down your a strong and caring young man that has a good head on your shoulders and in my professional opinion you would make an excellent officer." Nelson looked away from the man and contemplated his options before he looked back at the judge. "If I go to the academy like you ask will I still have to pay off the money I own for the damages? How much is that by the way." The judge looked through his papers and back at Nelson. "If you choose to go to jail you will have to pay back over $20,000 dollars for damages not including the thousand more for harming the employee that you ran over." Nelson stared at the man shocked before he finally got words to come out of his mouth. "I'll take option two only if all the fees are wavered" The judge smiled and wrote down on his pad before he answer him. "I will personally make sure that all charges are dropped and you will own nothing, but if you quite or run off from the academy I will put a warrant out for your arrest and send you to the state pen for a very long time. Do you understand?" Nelson nodded his head as the officer unlocked his cuffs. "Good. Know officer Johns please give this man his belongings and I want you to personally take him to the academy. I will be faxing his information to them immediately. Good luck ." Nelson was lead away and scowled at his feet before he was handed his belongings and escorted out to the police cruiser. He looked down at his phone and contemplated calling her one last time instead he closed it and got into the car. It was going to be a very hard next four years for him.

Lisa and her friends were happily giggling and letting out happy squeals of delight as they ran across the campus trying to find all the things on the list before the other teams did. Jen was ahead of the pack and was holding the map as Lisa told them were to go next from the list in her hand. Danny was wearing a helmet from a football player. It was part of the challenge to keep it until the end from it's proper owner. If he got it back you would have to wait five minutes and try to swipe it again. Hana and Alice both had rewards from the challenge as well. Hana had a noodle necklace from the art club and Alice was sporting a marching band jacket swiped from the band room. Lisa looked down at the list it only had two more to go before they had to get back to the group leader with all the items. "Ok Jen next on the list is a belt from the workshop and a fake case file from the law department." Lisa hollered out as Jen came to a stop glancing around for anyone who would take there stuff back. She looked down at the map and located the workshop and law department she groaned before she spoke. The workshop is all the way over by the football field and the law department is in the main building. There miles apart" She looked up and could see the boy who belonged to the helmet sneaking towards them. "Danny! Lisa! Quick to the Law department don't let that boy get the helmet back or were done for! Me Alice and Hana will get the tool belt from the workshop!" Jen hollered as she ran towards the boy trying to detour him away from Danny and Lisa. The boy didn't waver he bolted towards Danny with an evil smile. Danny ran for his life as the older boy gained ground on him quickly. Suddenly the boy tripped and lost his balance falling to the ground with a thud. Danny just kept right on running towards the main building. Lisa had tripped the boy and fallen onto him in the proses. The boy tried to get up but she made it a point to put all her weight on his shoulders. A trick she had mastered fro growing up with an older brother. He grunted and attempted to get up but was having difficulty in doing so. When Danny looked back at her from the door she motioned for him to keep going. The boy quickly zipped into the building leaving Lisa to buy him some time. The older boy sucked in air and did a quick push up from the ground almost knocking Lisa off his back. He then proceeded to stand while she wriggled around trying to get him back onto the ground. It was no use she was so light he just kept going. When she lost her grip around his shoulders she fell with a hard thud onto the ground below. "Ouch!" She rubbed her now sore rear and looked up expecting the boy to be gone. Instead he was kneeling by her side holding his hand out to help her sit up. "Sorry about that miss, no hard feeling I hope." As he helped her to her feet. Lisa looked down at her shirt and scowled at the grass stains on it. She looked up at the boy who was now smiling affectionately at her. "The names Sam I'm the running back for the football team. You must be one of the newbies." Lisa rolled her eyes. "You don't say? I thought this white shirt wouldn't be a dead give away." She snickered as the boy chuckled. "Very funny, Say if your free later maybe we could hang out get to now one another better?" He smiled as he pushed one of her curls behind her ear. Lisa flinched away and glared at him. "Please don't touch my hair. Also I have other things to do besides get hit on by a school dumbbell thank you very much." She turned and walked away from the now scowling boy. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder spinning her to face him. "How dare you insult me like that you little dweeb! I out rank you here in all levels!" He snarled as he grabbed onto her head pulling her to his face. "I always get what I want regardless!" With that he tossed her away making her stumbled and fall onto the ground, he smirked and walked away leaving her alone for the time being. Danny ran to her side quickly helping her up and pulling her towards the others who had seen the whole thing from a distance. Jen looked furious as the pair got to them she had the tool belt around her waist and she sent daggers into the boys skull as her rounded a corner out of sight. "What a jack ass! If he so much as come's close to you again I'll knock him into next week!" Jen fumed before she turned her attention to Lisa who was almost in tears. Alice cupped her face and smiled at her. "It's ok baby doll don't you fuss that boy will regret even touching you." Lisa wiped her face and looked at her friend. Danny rubbed her back and showed her the case file happily. "Oh Danny you found the file!" Lisa smiled through teary eyes. "Come on guys we have a challenge to win!" Hana piped up cheerfully. The group made there way back to the group leader who was patiently waiting for a winning team to get back to him in time.

 **Aww poor Lisa she is always getting targeted by creeps at least she has some good new friends to back her up.**

 **Okay so I know that I really changed some things up here with Lisa and Nelson especially Neslon. Most make him a mechanic but I personally like him as a cop. He seems to fit it better especially since the background he had growing up. It also plays a major part in the future chapters to come so just be patient. Also sorry there are no Bart and Sherry moments like before or the rest of the family. I will slowly be cutting them out here and there then adding them back when needed since my main focus is on Lisa and Nelson. That being said I hope you enjoyed this new twist and please feel free to leave me a review! Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my fathful readers so sorry for the late update I would have had this up yesterday but the internet wigged out really bad. Other than that I want to give a shout out to Lily Nirvana for being one of my best and forward reviewers your amazing! All in all I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.**

Lisa laid on her bed reading a book as the sun set on her fourth day of orientation. She flipped to the next page and continued reading until her phone buzzed. She looked over at it reading the text on the screen.

 **Jen~Hey stop being antisocial and come join us downstairs! We want to head to the Betas party tonight you should come!**

 **L~Idk Jen I'm not much for party's.**

 **J~Oh come on live a little you will have a great time! Stop being a party pooper!**

 **L~Ok fine I'll come this one time see you soon.**

Lisa rolled her eyes as she sat up on her bed putting the book she had been reading back onto a shelf. She had never been one for party's and doubted this one would change her mind in the slightest. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a nice tank top and blue jeans. Quickly dressing she went to the door stopping to look at her hair and makeup. Running her fingers through her golden locks she smiled as they naturally curled the way she wanted them to except for one that was not wanting to go into place. She scowled and tucked it behind her ear finally pleased before she put some lip gloss on and walked out the door to meat up with her new friends. Downstairs Danny was pestering Alice while the girl was trying to tidy her makeup up on her face. Her lips were pushed out as she applied some lipstick to them before she made a loud smacking sound smearing it on perfectly. Danny nudged her elbow and made her smear the tip of it over the side of Hana's face who was horrified. The girls frantically cleaned it off and glared at the boy who was grinning ear to ear. Lisa smiled and chuckled to herself as she made her way over to them. "Ok you got me down here know lets get going before I change my mind." She teased. Jen who was standing not to far smiled and proceeded to drag Lisa out the door with the others following close behind them. "Ok Lisa I take it you've never been to a party before so I'll give you the rundown on how this is probably going to go." Jen chattered away. "Jen I have been to a party before I just don't like them all that much. All it is is drinking and sex nothing really exciting." Lisa informed her proudly as they walked to the fraternity part of the campus. Jen giggled and held firmly onto Lisa's arm making sure she stayed with the group. "You will see collage party's are so much better than the high school ones. Just you wait this will be a night to remember for sure." Jen bubbled excitedly as the approached a large house, with music booming and people everywhere dancing and talking with each other. Lisa gulped and felt nervous as they pushed there way inside the house. The music rang in her ears as Jen led her to the back were a kaig and a bunch more of liquor was at. Lisa turned up her nose at the sour smelling brews. Alice bounded in and immediately snatched a round of shot glasses full of a clear liquid. "Here everyone take one!Wait to drink it though!" She grinned and watched the others happily take a glass. Lisa picked one up and eyed it suspiciously. "What is this?" Jen grinned at her and bumper her glass with Lisa's. "Heres to a bright new future and a great night!" Alice beamed as she bumped her glass with the others before gulping it down. Lisa tossed her head back and let the liquid run down her throat. It was sweet at first but when it finally hit her gut she felt tears well up in her eyes. With a gasp she coughed some getting a few laughs from her friends. "Looks like someone's never drank tequila before!" Hana snickered as she handed her a coke from the barrel. Lisa gulped down the soda and was relived it helped out some. She glanced at her friends and smiled. "So what do they do here that High schoolers don't do?" She challenged.

Jen and Hana grinned and drug her away leaving Danny and Alice alone doing a few more shots of the liquor. They made it to the back patio were a huge pool was with people swimming in it and tossing a huge beach ball around. The trio was stopped by a larger boy who was holding a beer in his hand. He looked at them with a half drunken and hungry gaze. "Well hey there lady's come join the party!" He bellowed and let his hand land on Hana's shoulder. "Oh sorry little lady not trying to burst your bubble. I'm a lit...a lot drunk at the moment." He swayed and Hana held onto him with a smile. "No worries big guy let me help you out she grinned leaving Jen and Lisa on there own. The pair watched them go and burst out in laughter, before making there way to the table were a few boys were playing beer pong. "Stay here be right back." Jen told her as she went around the table and came back with two drinks. "Here try this its amazing!" Lisa took the drink and looked at the dancing colors before she took a sip. It was sweet and tangy with a sour taste mixed in. "Wow it's really good what is it?" Lisa inquired as she gulped it down quickly leaving Jen with a shocked expiration. "Its called a fruit loop and your supposed to drink it slowly or you will literally trip out big time." She giggled and watched as Lisa tried to comprehend what she had said. Her head was swimming with colors as her common sense flew out the window. Jen and Lisa stayed close to each other until a strong older boy came and swooped Jen off her feet caring her away in a fit of giggles. Lisa chuckled and wandered around the party drinking and chatting with random people. She even went for a swim in the pool her shirt now drenched with water conformed to her body, and her bra could easily be seen through its blue color. She staggered away from the main group and sat out in the front yard looking up at the stars as her head spun from her intoxication. Lisa closed her eyes and began to day dream about Nelson of all people. She could feel his lips on hers and his hand running down her side as if he was really there. She shot her eyes open to see the shadow of a boy pinning her to the ground and kissing her. Lisa tried to scream and get away from him but he was to heavy. She wiggled and squirmed around trying to fight her way free but the more she moved the rougher he got with her. His hand snatched her neck and she saw spots from the lack of air, as he traveled lower she gasped and felt tears well up in her eyes.

Suddenly the boy was tackled right off her ripping her shirt in the process as Jen had come to her aid. She had a boys shirt on and was plowing her fist into the attackers jaw making him fall back in pain. She ran back to Lisa's side and helped her up when a fist came flying there way hitting Jen square in the nose. She fell to the ground blood running form her face and tried to get up only to have his fist recoil against her face again and again. Lisa stood shocked and ran to her friends aid hitting and punching the boy, trying to get him off her friend who was now covered in her own blood. Lisa yelled at him getting the attention of some other boys who came to the girls aid. They ripped him off of Jen and proceeded to take turns wailing on the guy. Lisa noticed one had no shirt and was thoroughly pissed off as his fist pounded into the attackers face. They finally let him go and fall onto the ground with a loud thud. Campus police had arrived to deal with the situation as an ambulance took Jen to the hospital to asses her damaged face. The boy who's shirt she had went with her concerned for her well being. The other one had given Lisa his jacket to cover her now shirtless body. Lisa was still very buzzed and had fresh bruises on her neck. The older boy moved closer to her and without warning she leaned into him crying and trembling. "Hey it's ok, it's all over the piss ant won't hurt you." He tried to sooth her the best way he could by rubbing her back gently and talking to her. Later he offered to take her and her friends to the hospital to check on Jen. As they drove they were all quiet until a song came onto the radio making Lisa smile. Hearing the song made her feel happy and she hummed to it and tapped her hand to the beat of the music. Letting the memories flood her mind. **~ Song To listen to: Keith Whitley/Allison Krauss-"When You Say Nothing At All"~**

The boy driving watched her and smiled as she swayed to the music without a care in the world. Lisa jumped and looked over at him with wonder as he sang the words perfectly in tune with the singers. Getting the three in the back to start singing along with him until Lisa finally let herself join in the fun and sang with them all. After the song ended Lisa couldn't help but smile at the boy. His brown hair and green eyes made her heart flutter and his voice was just perfect the best she had heard in a very long time. Lisa felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she turned away from him embarrassed. Within a few minutes they had finally reached the hospital and quickly ran inside to check on there friend. Lisa was the first at the reception desk "What room is Jen Flidstream in?" She panicked as the receptionist eyed the group suspiciously. Before she had a chance to speak an officer grabbed Lisa by her shoulder making her jump. "Excuse me miss but did you say you were looking for a Jen Fildstream?" He asked calmly, getting nods from the groups he reached into his vest pulling out a breathalyser. Lisa froze knowing well what was to happen next. She glanced at the others who were now worried as well. "Miss your friend had a blood alcohol level way above the normal level and she is a minor and I presume all three of you are also underage as well?" He glared at them crossly as he held out the breather to Lisa. "Breath into this for me, and blow as hard as you possibly can." Lisa gulped and blew the best she could, but the officers stern look only dug into her more as he read it. After her friends all did the same test he pulled out his cuffs and looked at Lisa. "Put your hands behind your back please." Lisa looked at him shocked while doing as she was told. The officer the told the group of there rights as he cuffed and escorted them out to his and another officers cruiser. Lisa sat down in the car and sighed as the lights flashed. She new this night was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

 **Sorry for it being so short, I promise this will not happen again. Just had a few family issues come up as of late and, have been really busy with them so again I do apologize.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my happy readers here is another fresh chapter for you to enjoy! Also I would like to give a shout out to KerryJane221b for favoriting my story :) As updates go I want to let you all know that I will be updating every Wednesday from now on. So yay! LOL**

 **"Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but you know they're always there" Old Saying.**

Lisa sat on a bench her head in her face as she and her friends waited to see what would happen to them. Her head was pounding from having drank so much at the party. Lisa checked the clock on the wall and it read 4:45 AM. She groaned and put her face back into her hands as spots came to her eyes. Alice and Hana were next to her doing the same thing. They all had drank way to much that night. Danny was in another cell next to the girls and he looked unfazed as he listened to the older boy who had also been arrested talk about what might happen to them. "I sure hope they don't slap us all with MIP's if they do we could get kicked out of the program, and I've got to say it was not easy for me to get into this school my scholarship helped out allot. If I loose that my pa will tan my hide." Danny nodded in agreement. Alice wiped her had over her face and sighed. "I'm not to concerned about getting kicked out I'm more worried about Jen. Did you see how much blood she had on her face from that jackass." She scowled getting an agreeing nod from the other two girls. Hana put her hand on Lisa's shoulder soothingly. "When we get out of here we should track him down and give him the beating of a lifetime for what he almost did to Lisa to. What was with that I mean you were not that drunk and beside you just don't do that to people." Alice continued to vent as she stood up pacing the cell her face filled with anger as she ranted on. "That puke will no the meaning of pain!" She turned fuming and scowled at the officer as he dragged Lisa's attacker past them putting him across the hall in a cell on his own. Lisa glanced up and felt fear strike her core as he slumped against the bars. Alice stomped over and grabbed the bars of there cell in her hands. "Hey! You disgusting perv! When I get out of here I'm kicking you balls into next week! Hey! Do you here me!" She snarled and shook the bars making a light clinking noise. Lisa watched as her newest friend cussed and threatened the boy who had not moved from his spot. Suddenly he looked up from his bloody and bruised eyes and gave her the most bone chilling smile. "Your not half bad yourself there blondie but I prefer the one behind you, she is much more appetizing then your ugly mug." He snickered and rose leaning against the bars better. Alice glared at him angrily. "Wait till I get out you ass-hole! You'll eat those words!" She seethed and turned away from him siting next to Lisa protectively. Lisa averted her gaze and kept her eyes to the ground out of fear. This only made the boy snicker more. "Thats right look down at your pathetic feet cause when I get out your going to wish you had let me have my fun the first time" He snickered. Lisa scowled and looked up at him tears stung her eyes with the light hint of anger and fear. "Your that guy from a few days ago...Sam?" She scowled and studied his features. He had a gash above his right eye that had a bandage on it and, his nose looked crooked and had blood dried on the side. His lips were swollen and cracked, they looked bruised like the rest of his face. He wiped his mouth as some blood lightly ran out and smiled evilly. "If I am I wont tell you think I'm that stupid you dumb bitch!" He hollered as his eyes filled with rage. He leaned into the bars more as he dug his eyes into her body, sending chills down her spine. "If you stupid friend hadn't gotten in the way I would have had my fun and been off leaving you to roll in your own filth!" He then grinned evilly. "Just you wait when I get out I'll finish what I started and this time I won't be so friendly." He chuckled. The older boy who drove them there scowled and went closer to the attackers cells. "You so much as come near her or anyone of her friends again and I will personally rearrange your face more than it already is Sam!" The boy scowled and clenched his blood stained fist on the bars. Sam took a step back startled by his outburst and fell into the toilet bowl. He got out with a look of disgust sitting in the corner drenched. "I don't see why your protecting her Cody. Don't you have a girlfriend? Or did she ditch your lame ass for a more fitting man." Sam chuckled and glared at him. "You leave Jessica out of this you scumbag! My relationship is none of your dame concern! As I said before you come near anyone of these kids again and the only place you'll be visiting is the city morgue you got that!" Cody hollered before he quickly stepped back when an officer came in to calm everyone down.

After the air had cleared some he turned and opened the cell door were Cody and Danny were. Danny looked at him curiously before the jailer spoke to them both. "Your bails been paid your free to go." He then looked over at the girls. "That goes for you ladies as well." He then opened there door and escorted the group out. "Sir do you no if we are being charged with anything?" Lisa inquired as she made sure to keep a good distance from Sam's cell. He was watching them go with disgust and gave her a silent your dead look as they left the holding block of the station. The officer turned and handed them each a paper before he spoke. "You will not be charged if you sign and agree to the judges wishes that are on the papers I have given to you. To sum it all up you are agreeing to be alcohol free for one month with annual and random blood test to be done throughout this time. Also you will be doing fifty hours of community service at the place listed on your sheet each one of you have been pair to make the work more manageable." Lisa looked down and noticed she was assigned with Cody and had to go to the vet clinic just out of town to do there service. She signed the paper and handed it back to the officer who took them all and put them in a basket on his desk. "Ok now you all have agreed and are free to go see your friend in the hospital I'm sure she will be happy to see you. Stay out of trouble." As they all turned and left he grabbed onto Lisa's shoulder. She turned and looked at him curiously. "Except for you young lady I need to get a statement from you about the assault you had earlier tonight." Lisa nodded and smiled at her friends who nodded there heads knowingly and went outside. She sat down at the officers desk as he brought out a pen and another paper to write on. It took them about thirty minutes to get her statement and when she was finally free to go he shook her hand and gave her his card just in case she needed someone to talk to. She walked out the front doors to see Cody sitting on his hood as the early morning light shined through the trees onto his back. Lisa smiled and walked down to him. "Were did everyone else go?" She looked around and back at him. His green eyes seemed to shine like emeralds and she couldn't help but feel something deep down about him was alurring to her. Cody open the door for her and helped her climb in. "They went on ahead I told them I was going to wait for you so you were not riding the bus alone." He walked around the front of his truck climbing in. Lisa was now much more sober than she had been the first time she got in to it. She studied the interior and notice a picture of a pritty red head was crumbled up on the floor by her feet. Picking it up she studied her features and then looked over at Cody. He was happily driving down the road, his trucks exhaust rumbled loud sending any nearby birds flying. Lisa Let her head rest on the back of the seat and took in a deep breath of the fresh cool morning air that blew in from her opened window. She still held the picture in her hand and was thinking of asking him about it. The clearing of his throat caught her attention as his arm rested on the center console. "Her name is Jessica she is...Was my girlfriend for the past year. Then she went down to Florida for spring break and well...We broke up about two weeks ago." He look ahead but Lisa could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry to here that...I just saw the picture and well that creep had mentioned her name sorry to impose on your personal life. If it's any consolation I'm trying to get over the hurt someone caused me to." Lisa smiled and put her hand on his arm reassuringly. Cody smiled at her as they pulled up to the hospital were the guy that went with Jen was outside and waved at them as they pulled in.

Lisa and Cody got out of the truck as they guy made his way to them. He looked like he had been crying some and when Cody reach him the larger boy crumbled to the ground in tears. Lisa went to his side and rubbed her hand on his back trying to comfort him while Cody held him close in a tight bro hug. "Is Jen ok?" Lisa inquired worried he was upset cause she was worse then Lisa had thought. "Yeah...She is just fine...I...I just..." He sniveled and sobbed into his hands as he spoke. "I'm a faluire...If..If i had gotten to that...That jerk sooner she wouldn't...Be hurt." He looked over at Lisa sadly. Lisa smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You did just fine if you hadn't have come when you did who nows what would have happened to us." Lisa smiled up at Cody who was now standing with a bottle of water for his friend. "I'm grateful for both of you coming to our aid." she stood up as the guy did as well. He wiped his face and took the water from his friend taking a drink. "Thank you I just feel crappy from what happened. I can't believe that creeper would even try to hurt a girl let alone punch one in the face." He took another drink and looked back at the hospital. "Lisa this here is Mike he's our left tackle." Mike smiled and gave Lisa a big hug making her giggle. When he finally let her go she smiled and turned to the hospital. "Well lets go inside I want to check on Jen." Lisa said as she quickly made her way into the hospital and thanks to the help of Mike she found her room fast. Lisa walked in to find her friends absent and only a very tired and bruised Jen. Jen looked over at Lisa and tried to smile the best she could as Lisa sat down next to her taking her hand in hers soothingly. "So...How do I look?" Jen asked as her eyes finally made contact with Lisa's. Lisa maintained her cool and smiled before she spoke. "You honestly look like crap. That guy sure did do a number on your face." Jen chuckled and squeezed her hand. "You such a good friend so honest. Alice and Hana wouldn't tell me the truth when they were here." Jen brought her free hand to her bruised face and winced lightly. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and her left eye was swollen shut. She had cuts on her cheeks and her lips were so swollen she could barley speak right. Mike came in and sat down on her other side. Jen smiled at him and ran her hand through his messy hair. "How are you holding up Mike? Your hands still hurt." Mike only nodded as he brought her hand down to his face and kissed it delicately. Lisa raised her eyebrow and looked at Jen curiously. "So I take it you now Mike well?" She teased as Jen tried to smile again. "Yeah we have known each other for a while now actually. You see me, Mike, and Cody all grew up in the same town. He's 20 and graduated two years before me. We have been together for what a year now?" Mike smiled and looked over at Cody who sat down at Jen's feet. "Yeah we all did FFA together in high school." Cody smiled playing with Jens toes who scowled at him playfully.

Jen looked over at Lisa who was just watching the boys as Cody told Mike about getting stuffed in jail for the night. Jen nudged Lisa and looked at her with worry. "How you holding up girl? Did that prick get to funny with you?" Lisa sighed and looked down at her feet. "I'm holding the best I can. He kissed me and would have gone farther if you hadn't come to my rescue, your one good friend Jen I own you and the guys so much for what you all did for me." Jen smiled and brought Lisa face up to look at her. "I should have never left you alone in the first place Lisa, I'm not a very good friend if you ask me. I'm just happy we were in a position that I could see out on the front lawn. When I saw that creep force himself on you I bolted down to help. Luckily Mike had a shirt close by so I wasn't running naked." Jen laughed the best she could at the thought of her naked body running in front of everyone. Lisa smiled and chuckled. "That would have defiantly been a shocker if you had been naked." The girls giggled and notice the guys were looking at them. "What you talking about?" Mike questioned them only getting a round of hysterical laughter out of the to girls. Mike's face flushed and he looked at Cody for help only to find his friend was also holding back laughter. "Oh Mike we was talking about me running naked to Lisa's aid, but I found your shirt so it didn't happen but still wouldn't that have been the funniest thing." Jen teased as Mike turned reader then scowled playfully. "You now what was the worst part about that hole thing beside you getting hurt?" He playfully challenged as her face grew red. "Oh don't you dare!" Jen teased. "The worst part was I was about to blow and then poof you were gone leaving me hanging littlerly!" He smiled as Jen tried to hide her beat red face as she laughed. The group giggled and laughed for some time before Jen finally ushered them all out so she could rest. The group made there way to Cody's truck and Lisa opened the back door to climb into the back seat when Mike stopped her. "Why don't you sit up front? I can chill in back and maybe get some sleep while we drive." He smiled kindly as Lisa nodded her head and climbed in the front seat. Cody hopped in and started the truck up and backed out making his way back to the collage grounds. As they drove Lisa began to wonder if her friends had made it back ok. Cody pulled her out of her thoughts when he bumped her hand with is. The sudden contact of his skin on hers made her blush a light pink of embarrassment. Thankfully he didn't notice her redding cheeks. "So Lisa are you feeling up to some breakfast? I know this good joint that has the best pancakes." He smiled as they bumbled along. "Oh that sounds good but I don't have my purse with me to pay so we can just head back to the collage I can eat there." She cocked her eye brown when he chuckled and looked at her briefly. "Did I say you was buying? Besides after the night you had you look like you need a good solid meal." Cody teased and playfully poked her side making her giggle. She swatted his hand away playfully. "Ok! Ok! You win lets get some pancakes." She said giggling. Mike poked his head up from behind the seat with a happy grin. "Yumm food hey Cody buy me food to." He begged his friend. Cody rolled his eyes."Oh yeah why should I buy you food?" He teased. Mike smiled at him evilly "Oh fine I shall die my hair blond and have boobs and look all cute and smart, Then will you buy me food?" He joked making Lisa giggle and Cody turn a hot shade of red. "Fine I'll buy you food, but only cause I feel like." He joked back trying to hide his red cheeks. Lisa smiled and looked out her window watching the trees go by. The last few hours had been hell for her but know in the presence of new and good friends she was finally starting to feel she actually might survive her time at collage and maybe find new love.

Back at the collage Alice, Danny, and Hana were sitting in the cafeteria eating when the red head who had been teasing Lisa the first day walked past them smugly before she sat down with her friends. She smoothed her skirt out and eyed them before she smiled cruelly. "Did you hear about that girl who attacked me? I heard she got what she deserved and got all drunk and took advantage off. Serves her right if you ask me." She snickered and took a bit out of her bagel. Alice was fuming from her words and before her friends could stop her she spun around in her chair and made her way to the girls table. Slamming her fist down next to her tray making her jump. "Listen here you pompous rich bitch! You ever speak about my friend like that again and Ill give your daddy something to fix other than your nose!" She hissed, as the red head quickly brought her hands over her nose in embarrassment. "First off you don't even know the full story! Second she didn't deserve it no girl dose! Third and this is the most important part! Its none of your business anyway so shut your mouth!" The girl flinched away from her as tears stung her eyes. Alice was fuming and could tell everyone was staring at her. She turned and stormed her way back to her friends when a girl spoke up. "What did you say happened to Lisa?" Alice spun around ready to slap the person who dared pry into her friends life. An older girl sitting next to a boy looked really concerned and worried. "Sorry to impose but we met on the ride her a few days ago and she seemed really nice. We were going to have lunch the other day but she was busy with orientation stuff." Alice made her way over to her calmly before she eyed her questioningly. "Is your name Kathy?" Alice inquired. "Yes and this is James did she tell you about us?" Alice smiled and sat down to calm her nerves. "Not allot but enough to know that your a friendly person one that can be trusted. My names Alice by the way I don't normally act like a crazy person but that red head had it coming." She turned and glared at the girl who was hiding her face with her hand. Kathy glared at her as well then looked back at Alice. "SO tell me is Lisa alright?" Alice leaned in to keep the information as low key as they could. "She is fine has some bruising around her neck from that creep but he didn't get what he was after my friend Jen taught him a good lesson. Her man and his buddy finished the job he won't be hurting anyone again for a long time." Kathy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Alice. "Your a good friend for standing up for her like that. I hope we can get to know one another better." Kathy stood up went to dump her tray as James followed and kindly waved goodbye to Alice who was making her way back to her friends. "Alice what did that girl want?" Hana inquired as she took a bite of her oatmeal. "Well she seems to know Lisa and said that we should get to now each other better." Alice began to eat as Danny eyed the red head before he dug into his pancakes eagerly. Alice couldn't help but worry for her friend. She new she was safe with the older boys Cody and Mike but she still feared the attacker would come after her when he was free.

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Any is greatly appreciated! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So first off I want to say I am so very, very, very sorry for not updating for so long been really busy and I honestly completely spaced it so my bad guys. I know this chapter is a little short but I do have the next one almost done and will be uploading it hopefully tomorrow sometime. To make up for the past three Wednesdays I have missed. So expect one tomorrow and one hopefully this weekend either Saturday or Sunday. Then I will be back on track with my regular updates. I hope you enjoy!**

It was early morning and a light layer of fog ran along the dew dropped ground. Nelson ran with several other young men varying in ages. He was at the front of the group holding a steady pace as the others trail lightly behind him. It had been a week since he had been sent to the police academy and he was already growing into a fine young cop to be. He had struggled the first few days and had been in a several fights. Nelson was the strongest one in his class he had found out during a training exercise where the goal was to take down Henry. He was a 45 year old wall of a man that stood at 6,8" and weighed over 280lbs. Retired from the marines he helped train future officers in apprehending a criminal larger and stronger then themselves. The man was a force to be reckoned with and intimidating to boot. When Nelson watched a smaller recruit chase him down and tried to tackle him, the older man plucked him up like he was a flea and tossed the boy into the mud pit. When it had come down to Nelsons turn to apprehend him he went straight for the man in a quick dash. Darting to the left and faking right he caught him off guard. He brought his hand behind the older mans knee dropping him to the ground before he handcuffed him. The group was shocked by his skill and quick thinking. Henry praised him for actually getting him cuffed on the first try. Later the others nicknamed Nelson the mountain tamer. It got allot of laughs out of the older cadets and the new ones like himself admired his ability's. As for Henry he took a strong liking to the young man and had taken him under his wing. Teaching him how to handle a handgun for starters as well as being stealthy. An act that was really hard for Nelson to figure out cause of his weight and size. From time to time he would get frustrated and lash out at the closest person next to him, with a series of cuss words and insults followed by him either threatening, or posturing the poor soul caught in his crossfire. This was a habit Henry aimed to stop immediately among Nelson's smoking. The man was determined to get Nelson onto the right path and help him become something more than a bully. Like Lisa, Henry could see the gold inside of Nelson and aimed to help him see it for himself. Nelson jogged over the fog covered ground and onto the track were the captain and Henry waited for them to return. Nelson smiled when he saw the larger man and slowly come to a stop in front of the pair. His hands on his waist as he breathed in the early morning air. "Morning Sir, Henry." The Capitan nodded his head as he watched the other cadets come to a stop next to Nelson. "Mornin boys you ready for some fun today!" Henry bellowed out and receiving a few groans from the cadets. "Aww come on now y'all gotta get in shape for the annual academy games this year." The man grinned when the boys looked at each other excitedly. "There's a catch though. Only four of the best of ya will be participating." He grinned when a few of the boys groaned while others looked excited and pumped eager to be on the team. The captain rolled his eyes before he walked closer to them. "Alright cadets you will hear more about the academy games later today. Now drop and give me thirty push ups!" He hollered as the group got down and counted out there push ups. Nelson was quiet as a mouse as he counted in his head zoning out the others around him. Several of them were struggling when they had gotten to ten and by the time they had reached twenty more than half were lagging behind. Nelson was unfazed as he got to thirty he sat up and stood watching the others struggling to finish. Henry grinned ear to ear and said something to the commander who nodded his head, agreeing with the bigger mans words. When the others had finally finished the commander made them jog to the obstacle course for the first of the days hard work outs and training. Nelson lined up with the group he was assigned to and waited until the Commander blew his whistle.

The course was a difficult one. First up was the tires then the belly crawl through water and think mud while avoiding the wire above your head. After you had to scale a wall and climb across the monkey bars to a small platform that had a rope on a beam, you had to climb down to the ground with before running through an action course avoiding paint darts from potential attackers taking them out with a air pistol. When you made it out you had to make a quick dash back to the starting line. The loud chirp of his whistle sent the group of six bolting over the open ground. Nelson moved quickly through the tires and dove into the mud army crawling through it and only getting caught on the wire a few times. He ran up to the wall and jumped up grabbing the top with one hand he used all his strength to pull himself up and over. At the top he felt the guy behind him nudge him off balance making Nelson fly forwards towards the bars. As quickly as he could he latched onto the nearest bar and felt his hand slip before he just barley caught the bar with his other hand. Cussing under his breath he took the bars two at a time and came down on the platform with a loud thud. He turned and snickered when the pushy guy lost his grip and fell into the deep mud pit below the bars. Nelson climbed onto the beam and grabbed the rope before he made his way down to the ground. Once his feet were firmly on the ground he bolted to the table were a instructor handed him a loaded air gun and sent him on his way. Nelson bobbed and weaved through the last bit of the course avoiding the paint darts and shooting the attackers the best he could. With every good hit he got a ding from his target until he felt the ping of a paint dart brush his arm leaving a light colorful streak. When he finally got out the mark was the only one he had gotten during the exercise. Handing the gun back to another instructor before he and two other cadets made a mad dash to the finish line. Nelson crossed by an arms length before the other two and slowed down as he tried to catch his breath. Henry smiled and sent Nelson a silent praise with the nod of his head. He smiled and gave a nod back until he felt himself be forced to the ground roughly. Nelson rolled over onto his back and was face to face with a fist slamming into him roughly. The attacker was the boy who had fallen from the bars and who had also knocked him off balance. Nelson felt his head recoil from the blow before he got his own fist into the fight. The two older men rushed over to break the fight up. Henry grabbed onto Nelson and pried him off the boy who had lost his high ground and had become pinned underneath Nelson's weight. Nelson was furious and pulled against the older and larger man trying to get back after the boy who attacked him. The commander help him up crossly and when Nelson had finally cooled down for the time being thanks to Henry's help. He dug daggers into the guys face with his eyes as the blood ran from his nose and lip from Nelson punches. Nelson wiped his lip free of his own blood as the commander scowled at the pair angrily. "Boys what is the meaning of this? Ken why did you attack Nelson?" The commander hollered thoroughly pissed. Ken just glared at Nelson with hate before he spoke. "He knocked me off the bars and into the mud, and besides why is he here anyway didn't a judge force him hear cause he sucks at life." He snickered and got a few laughs and chuckles from the surrounding cadets. Nelson rolled his eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah jack ass a judge kinda made me come here, but he gave me a choice so I took the best option witch was this." Nelson snarled under his breath as Henry placed one of his large hands on his back reassuringly. "Commander seems to me Ken here has been snooping around in your office. Also Nelson here is not a criminal like Ken makes him out to be is this understood?" The other cadets nodded there heads in a silent and agreeing way. Nelson scowled at Ken as Henry escorted him past. Ken flinched when the commander grinned at him evilly. "So you think you can snoop around do ya? Well looks like you just earned yourself a weeks worth of latrine duty." Ken groan and looked down at his feet.

Henry and Nelson walked in silence for what seemed like forever. When the older man finally broke the silence he could see the troubled look on Nelsons face. "Boy you sure like to scarp don't you." He joked nudging his arm with a light smile on to have it fade again when Nelson didn't respond. "Ok whats the deal here? I'm just kidding around Nelson no need to be all serious." Nelson sighed and looked up at the man. "John I just feel like maybe I should have taken the jail time instead. The guys around here all look down on me like I'm not worthy of being here." Henry placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a kind smile. "Nelson you listen here and you listen good. You got just as much right to be here as any of them boys, don't let on bad seed ruin it all for you. Jail was not the answer for you and I can see that everyday you are out training. You have talent and will make an amazing officer one day you just have to keep on trying is all. Keep your chin up." He gave him a tight hug to let his words sink in a little. He pulled away from Nelson and ruffled the young mans hair. Nelson smiled and shoved him away playfully. "See all better now as for that hair yeesh!" Henry teased. "What's wrong with my hair? Girls like a guys hair to be some what long and mines just past my ears you old goat!" He teased. Henry smiled and wrapped his large arm around nelson neck giving him a noogie. "Oh I don't think so only girls have long hair and boys, real men shave it off short and keep it high and tight." He began to drag Nelson away to the barber with a grin. Nelsons eyes were wide with shock and he tried his best to pull away from Henry's grip. "Oh come on Henry I don't want to look like you! Come on let me go!" Henry only snickered and kept dragging him along. "You need to learn your lesson for calling me an old goat and fighting. That and you look like a chick." He opened the door and dragged him inside. The barber grinned and held up a razor ready to begin, the only thing Nelson could do about it was groan a light protest before the man went to work. Nelson glared daggers into his mentor as he sat in a chair a few feet away reading a magazine with an accomplished smile. "I will get you back for this you just wait and see old man." Nelson sneered as his hair fell around his feet. Henry glanced up from his magazine and smiled. "Oh yeah is this before i make you run a mile or after?" He snickered and watched as Nelson turned and attempted to give the older man the silent treatment. The barber grumbled and forced his head back straight and scolded him for moving. Nelson grumbled as he was now forced to get his hair cut even shorter so it was even. After a few minutes the pair emerged and made there way to the mess hall. Henry waved Nelson off to join back with his group as he had other things he needed to do that day. Nelson waved and walked inside making his way down the long line to get his breakfast. When he had finally got his meal he join the other boys and sat down with the group who were chatting and teasing one another. A blond boy with bright green eyes smiled at him as the others quieted down. "Looks like someone got a new dew was it wanted or required?" He teased getting a playful punch to the shoulder from Nelson. "Required, apparently this is how a man looks." He grinned as the the others laughed and ate there meals. The boys happily chattered away as they placed there empty trays in the bin and made there way to there first class of the day.

Nelson walked along with the blond boy who had taken a liking to him. As they entered the room Ken was sitting with his back to them talking to a few other cadets. He turned and glared at Nelson hatefully before he opened his mouth. "Well look who the cat dragged in nice hair cut looser." He snickered. Nelson walked closer to him and smirked. "Hey nice shiner you got there shame you don't have one on the other side to match. That can be arranged by the way free of charge." He grinned challengingly. Ken turned and scuffled to new and farther spot in the room away from Nelson. The tap of a foot behind him made Nelson turn and immediately scurry to a seat. The women who was silently scolding the boys was there basic training teacher Miss. Delaware. She was there to teach them the book smarts of being an officer. Most of the guys hated her class cause there was no movement and you had to take notes for test. Others on the other hand liked it cause the teacher always dressed to impress and that she was very well at doing so. She turned away from Nelson and started to write on the board in front of them. Nelson felt his cheeks flush as the breeze from the opened window made her skirt flutter up delicately showing off her upper thighs. He quickly averted his gaze down to his desk and fiddled with his hands avoiding looking at her. The boy next to him had flushed cheeks as well but he was more than happy to keep eying her body like she was a piece of meat. She glanced over her shoulder and scanned the group of cadets in the room and turned with a scowl. She crossed her arms and eyed the ones who had been caught staring at her figure. With an evil smile she walked slowly over to the one next to Nelson who had yet to bring his eyes up to her and with a fluid motion pulled his chair out from under him. The boy fell with a loud yelp of surprise and rubbed his now sore rear and looked up at her crossly. "Let that be a lesson boys if you think it's ok to eye a women like a hunk of meat be prepared for the worst. Most women don't like men eying them in such a way, if your that hungry go eat a steak." The others laughed at her remark and a few were still chuckling about what she had done to the boy. She smiled and sutured away proudly picking up a stack of papers on her desk, and dividing the stack to hand out to each row of Cadettes. She placed a stack on Nelson desk and looked at him concerned. He didn't even look at her he just nodded his head and quickly took a sheet before passing it back. "Ok class now that you all have your papers I would like you all to answer the questions on the board and write down your best guess on the sheet I gave to you." She held her hands close to her body and made her way to her desk sitting down. Nelson looked up at the board and did his best to answer each question the best he could. Little did he know he was being watched intently and a silent plan was coming into motion that would cause havoc on his fragile heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so I have updated this chapter and fixed the fixed the spelling errors. I wasn't to pleased on how it came out so I changed and added some new stuff. Also I'm going to be fixing a few other chapters as well so stay tuned, and I'm always open to suggestions or things I could work on or fix. Thanks and enjoy!**

Lisa was sitting on her bed and was relaxing the weekend away. She had only been home for a few hours and was already busy texting her new friends she had made while away. Her phone buzzed excitedly in her hand and she eagerly picked it up with a smile.

J~Hey girl how was the train ride home? Did you make it ok?

L~Train ride was fine mu brother picked me up at the station. How are you feeling? Is the swelling in your face gone down more?

It had been three and a half days since she and Jen got attacked by Sam. His trial was yet to happen and she needed to make a trip back down the following week, to settle the charges on him and get him locked up. For how long they were not sure but from what her brother and father had said after they had found out she kind of wanted to let them have him. A deep dark spot in her heart was filled with hatred for Sam, but surrounding it was a cloud of fear and terror. He had scared her badly and she was always afraid he would come after her and try to make his threatening promise a reality. This thought was always in her mind and she had nightmares of him attacking her and doing unimaginable things to her. She would always wake up breathing heavily her mattress soaked in sweat, and she would curl up trembling with fear as tears ran down her face. Lisa tried to shake the thoughts from her mind before she went back to her and Jens conversation.

J~I'm fine my face is still badly bruised but the swelling has gone down tremendously. My brothers all want to go after that guy and castrate him if they got the chance. Same with Cody and Mike they want to parade him through town after my brothers get a hold of him.

Lisa chuckled at the thought of them dragging his sorry carcass around town.

L~Know that would be a sight my brother and father said about the same thing. Only they want to sink him in the toxic ooze from the power plant here.

J~To funny lol. So how are you and Cody hmmm?

Lisa blushed at the thought and scowled playfully at her phone. Jen had been pestering her ever since she and Cody had started talking more often, and was determined to find out if the pair were an item of some sorts.

L~We are just friends Jen nothing more.

J~Right and I'm a purple people eater, who do you think your fooling it was so obvious you two have something going on.

L~Oh no so not true we are just close that's all.

J~Sure, sure lol JK not! Got to go text you later.

L~XP lol bye.

Lisa chuckled at her friends antics until her phone buzzed again she looked at the number and felt her cheeks flush with heat. "Hello Cody." She said happily. "Hey there Lis how's it going? You make it home safe?" She sat up and looked out her window were a birds was currently nesting in the tree. "Yeah made it safe and sound. The trip was long but it's good to be home." "That's good to hear. How you holding up with the whole Sam thing? You doing ok?" Lisa sighed and paused for a moment before she looked back at the nesting bird. "I'm hanging in there, I keep having nightmares of him attacking me again and I'm just..." "Scared?" She rubbed her eyes as they watered up. "Yeah I'm scared Cody what if he gets away with what he tried to do to me and, what he did do to poor Jen."A tear escaped her eyes and she had to gulp down the start of a hiccup. "Lis he will get what he deserves don't you worry about that. Hopefully they will give him a nice long sentence and get a taste of his own medicine. So don't you shed a single tear you and Jen are going to be just fine. The nightmares will go away in time try not to dwell on it." Lisa sighed and a small smile cracked across her face at his words. "Thanks Cody your a good friend you always know just what to say." Cody chuckled "Friend is that my status now?" He teased her. "Oh hush I'll talk to you later" She giggled. "Ok bye." "Bye" She flipped her phone closed and placed it on her dresser with a smile before making her way down stairs. When she got to the kitchen her mom was sitting down reading the paper and eating a grilled cheese. She smiled up at her daughter as Lisa grabbed one from the counter and sat down across from her. "Hows my girl doing?" Lisa smiled and took a bite of her sandwich before she spoke. "I'm doing ok mom just got off the phone with a friend of mine." Marge raised her eyebrow and gave her daughter a knowing smile. "A friend huh? What's his name?" Marge asked slyly and smiled as her daughters face turned a light shade of pink. "I don't know what your talking about mom it's not a boy...It's my friend Jen.." She stuttered out and when her eyes made contact with her moms she sighed and gave her a sheepish smile. Marge raised and eyebrow in a knowing way. "So tell me more about him." Lisa giggled and curled her finger in her hair. "Well his name is Cody and he seems really nice." Marge smiled. "Dose he go to Yale to?" "Yeah he is on his first year if I remember right. He was one of the ones who helped me and my friend Jen out when that guy tried to...Hurt me." She looked down at her plate and sighed. Marge placed her hand on her daughters affectionately. "He sounds like quite the young gentlemen for coming to your aid when you needed help." Lisa looked up at her mother and smiled again. "Thanks mom." Marge gave her hand a squeeze before she went back to her paper for a second. "So have you talked to Nelson lately?" Lisa inquired curiously. Marge sighed and looked up at her daughter with a sad expression. "Lisa sweetie know one has seen Nelson for about a week. The rumor mill says he got stuffed in jail for driving his bike into the Krusty burger. If its the whole truth I'm really not sure all I know is he is not in Springfield for the moment." Lisa sighed and took a bite of her sandwich. "Wow I wonder why he would drive through the Krusty burger." "I have no idea dear, I'm sure we will find out eventually when he returns if he dose that is who knows." Lisa nodded her head and continued to eat her lunch happily chattering away with her mother.

Nelson on the other hand was having a bad day. He sat on his bunk with a three other Cadettes he shared his room with who were happily chattering away about the chance to be on the academy team for the games coming up. The captain were going to be announcing the winners the following week and Nelson had high hopes he would be on the team. His major issue at the moment was Miss. Delaware. She was always very suggestive towards him and yesterdays class was the icing on the cake. She had sat on top of her desk as they all began to leave to there next class. She had asked him to stay after class cause she needed to speak with him about his test. At first Nelson was worried he had flunked it and was going to get a lecture but what came next was completely unexpected and caught him way off guard. She had approached him pushing him into a chair before she straddled and sat on his lap. Pulling him close she gave him a deep kiss on his lips as he frantically tried to escape her grip but to no avail. With a last ditch effort he pinched her as hard as he could on her butt making her yelp and loosen her grip enough for him to make his escape. He quickly scurried out of the room leaving his teacher with a surprised and angry expression on her face. Nelson was pulled out of his thoughts when one of his bunk mates mashed a pillow his his face. Nelson pulled it away and glared at the three other boys who were laughing at him. "Come on Nelson lighten up some we was wanting to ask you something now that your back on this planet." The one teased and fell backwards from the return pillow that Nelson launched at him. "What is it that you guys want from me now? If its beer again you now what my answer is going to be just like the last time you asked." He rolled over onto his back and looked up at his ceiling. "No not that this time we was wondering if you could maybe drive us to the girls only campus just a few mile down the road to pick up some prime babes." He grinned at his buddies getting a few high fives in the process. Nelson rolled his eyes and sat up looking back down at them. "No I won't be driving you guys any were for several reasons. First I'm not aloud to leave campus without either Henry or another high ranked officer. Second why would I drive you dweebs any were and third, this is the most important part. Why would I take you to a girls campus just so you can get some tail. Don't you have any respect for girls and yourselves? Your supposed to treat them like there gold not like your next meal grow up." He rolled back over a little cross with them when one of the boys got daring to ask him another question that would hit him hard. "So if your all so wise were is your girl hmm?" Nelson's face fell to a frown and he could help but think of Lisa. He sighed "She...It's complicated that's all now quit with the questions." They chattered quietly amongst themselves and made there way out of the room to give Nelson some space. He just stayed on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. With a heavy sigh he couldn't help but feel like she was moving on, what if she had moved on without him and was with someone else. He wished he had access to a phone like the others but part of his agreement was no contact with the outside world. He shook his head free of the thoughts for now as he sat up and jumped out of bed to join his other roommates for lunch in the mess hall.

Nelson sat down with his tray of food and opened his milk. One of the other cadets was bragging about a girl he was currently seeing and how he was hoping that later that night they would finally hit a home run. Nelson only rolled his eyes to the boys bragging and tried to zone them out. He kept thinking of Lisa and what she could be up to on this nice sunny day. The call of his name made him jump and he looked up at the group of cadettes who were all staring at him curiously. "Dude are you not paying attention or what? Fin just asked you a question." A smaller one named James spoke. He looked crossly at Nelson who stared at him his eyes narrowed. "Actually I was enjoying my meal even if it tastes like cardboard. I have no interest in your guys romantic lives you already now that." He grumbled before he took a bite of his sandwich. "Jeez Nelson what's your deal your always either pissed off or well pissed off don't you ever relax?" Nelson shot Fin daggers his eyes filled with anger towards the boy. "You really want to know why I'm always cross or pissed? You really want to know?" The group nodded there heads and glanced from one to the other. "Okay fine your always bragging about your lives. Great parents, girlfriends, brothers and sisters. Well guess what I dont have any of that. I have no idea where my dad is my moms a freaking stripper and drunk 98% of the time. I'm surprised I don't have a bunch of siblings and am honestly thankful for it. No one but me has to deal with my pathetic excuse for a mom. As for girlfriends well I've only had a few most were bad girls who smoked, partied, and had sex with all most anyone." He snarled out making some of them flinch. James had the courage to speak and faced him with uncertain eyes. "So you you've had a hell of a life haven't you? Have you never had anyone who you considered family? Or a girl back ho,e you have feelings for? I heard tale that there is a smart little blonde your head over heals for." Nelson sighed and felt his hard shell slightly fall at the words he spoke. Taking in a deep breath he placed his sandwich on his tray and ran his hand through his shaved hair. " Well your right about what you say. I have or had a good friend I considered like a a brother. His family was always kind to me and let me stay with them when my mom forgot about me. which was often, but the last i saw him we kind of had a fight." "Oh really why?" Nelson sat up better and looked over at the red headed boy who was all legs and super skinny. "Well me and his little sister had a thing and I said something stupid hurting her. When I went to apologize he met me at the door with his fist. Took my right off my feet I have to admit but I earned it." A few of the guys looked at him surprised that he was admitting he had been laid on his ass by another guy. Others were more concerned about how calm he was and if or when he would explode like normal. "I told a few of you about what had happened so saying this all again is kind of a pain, but might as well get it all over with right." Nelson picked up his sandwich and ate some more in silence as the others were quite as well throughout the remainder of there meal. Not wanting to pry at him anymore then they needed to out of fear of his wrath.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK here is another updated chapter enjoy! I apologize for spelling before hand I'm not very good, and I don't have spell check so again sorry.**

A lot of time hand gone by since Lisa had come home from her orientation at Yale. She had kept really good contact with Jen and Cody since she had come home and now her high school graduation was just a few days away. She had sent them both invitations to it and hoped maybe her and Jen's graduations were not on the same day so they both could attend the others ceremony. As for Sam's trial, it had come and gone quickly, giving both girls and there family's the comfort they needed. Lisa could still see his eyes as they dug into her like knives. She had stood on the stand and testified against him. Come to find out she wasn't his first victim. He had raped several other girls and threatened them that if they talked he would do something awful to them. When they had heard he was arrested and being charged with attempted rape and assault. They had come forward and told there tails to the judge along with the others in the courtroom that day. When everyone of them told there story of what he had done to them, he had started to looked furious by the end of the day. Lisa was the last to speak. The one to get away as she saw it and it frightened her. The judge had sentenced him to ten years in a federal prison without parole, for his rape charges and the assault charges he got from beating Jen. Her brothers were all there with them and it took the judges stern voice to back them along with Bart down and away from Sam. When they had brought him out to be seated. All the men in the room were hot with anger for the younger man. Lisa on the other hand went cold with fear from the sight of him. After the judges hammer fell and they escorted Sam away he snarled out the same threat as before only it scared her even more. "I swear when I get out of here you'll be sorry! You little bitch! Your going to pay for this mark my words! I'll get you for this! Watch your back!" He snarled out at her as they dragged him away. The officers had to keep back Bart. He had heard his threat clear as everyone else and bolted towards him. It took three officers to drag him away and out of the courthouse. He cussed and fought them the hole time determined to get his hands around Sam's neck. When he had finally cooled down some he turned to Sherri and fell into her arms with a huff of defeat. "That prick I wish them cops would have just let me through so I could show him what's for." Bart steamed as he walked next to his fiancé. Sherri gave him a peck on his cheek and smiled as he turned to her. "Just simmer down there. The cops will deal with him if he gets out of line and maybe someone on the inside will kick his ass for you." Bart chuckled. "I sure hope so he deserves it." They made there way to the car that would take them back to the train station to head home. Lisa hung back and talked with Jen and Cody. "Are you going to be alright?" Cody held her hands in his and looked at her concerned. He could see that she was upset. "Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken still. I thought I was over it but seeing him again. So close it...Scared me." He pulled her into a tight friendly hug. "It's ok he's not going to be out for a long time." She sighed and stepped away from him as she turned to Jen. "He's right Lis, by the time he is free you will be out of school and hopefully hitched." She winked at the pair getting a blush and a scowl from Lisa. "Your right about some of that. I will be graduated you on the other hand will be married." She teased before the to pulled into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you girl. Keep in tough ok?" Jen let her go and she waved as Lisa climbed in with her family to head home. Jen turned and looked at Cody. He had a smile on his face but she could see something else in his eyes as they turned to join Mike at the truck.

A few days after the Simpsons had returned home, Lisa stood in front of her bedroom mirror and brought a dress to her chest debating if it was the one she wanted to were for her ceremony. With a sigh she shook her head and put it down on her bed picking the other one up and doing the same thing. Sherri sat on her bed and was doing her best to help her decide but not a single dress seemed to fit for the occasion. Sherry chuckled and shook her head when Lisa turned to her with a face of pure defeat. "Sherri what am I supposed to do? None of these dresses will work and I want to look my very best." Sherri chuckled and picked up a cream dress with flower trim. "I don't see what the problem is Lis this one would work perfectly if you ask me. Why are you being so picky it's only graduation after all not like your showing off for someone special." Sherri raised an eyebrow and gave her a sly smile as Lisa's face pinked. "Ok spill it who are you trying to impress?" "No one I swear I just want to look nice is all." Lisa stammered out turning her back to Sherri and looking at herself in the mirror holding another dress to herself. Her cheeks still flushed. Sherri shook her head and got off of the bed making her way to Lisa. "You now your not fooling anyone when your face tells it all perfectly. Now spill it who is he? Is it Nelson still?" The pink in Lisa's face faded away and a light frown fell onto it. Sherri sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Lis I didn't mean to hurt your feeling." Sherri pulled her into a sisterly hug until Lisa pulled away. "Its ok Sherri its just a sensitive topic. I wonder what happened to him do you really think he is in jail? Everyone at school says he is but deep down I don't think it's true." Sherri looked away and frowned. "I'm not really sure Lis but after the havoc he wrecked on the Krusty burger I don't think he would be anywhere other then jail." Lisa sighed and placed the dress she was holding onto her bed with the others. "Maybe your right Sherri." Sherri smiled at her. "If he is maybe he is in the same one that jerk off Sam is in and can beat the living tar out of him for you." Lisa and Sherri giggled. "Yeah that would be nice of him to do that. I just wish they would have given him more time in there." "Oh yeah I agree Lis four years isn't nearly enough for what he did to your friend and tried to do to you." Lisa nodded her head and looked into her closet for another hopeful dress, but was having no luck. "Still can't find the one you want?" Sherri joined her and looked at her dresser with a frown. Then a glimmer of mischief hit the young girls eyes and she smiled at Lisa. "Why don't we go and buy you the one you want Lis? It would be fun and besides you could use some fresh air, and while we are out you can tell me all about this guy your so interested in." Sherri teased and got a playful swat from Lisa with a giggle. "Ok fine you win I'll tell you about him when we get to the mall." Sherri smiled and the girls made there way downstairs were Bart and Homer were currently cheering on there favorite football team. Sherri walked into the living room and gave Bart a kiss on the cheek drawing his attention somewhat away from the TV screen. "Hey babe me and Lisa are heading to the mall we will be back later ok?" Bart brought his full attention to his sister and fiancé with a curious look. "Why do you need to go to the mall?" Sherri rolled her eyes and gave him a knowing look. "Cause we are girls and like to spend our hard earned money how ever we please." Bart smiled and held her hand. "I know I'm just messing with ya do you need some money?" Sherri smiled at him. "No we are good but since your offering." She gave him a seductive smile. Bart chuckled and reached into his wallet handing her a hundred and fifty dollars. Sherri kissed his lips as a silent thank you before she joined Lisa at the door. "We will be back later tonight probably around dark." Bart smiled at the pair and waved. "Ok have fun what one are you going to the one here in town or the one in Shelbyville?" Sherri looked at Lisa and then back at Bart with a smiled. "We are going to the one in Shelbyville its got a way better selection of clothes and stuff see you later love you." She quickly pushed Lisa out he door and the two girls hopped into Sherri's car with happy giggles. Back in the house on the couch Bart was back to enjoying the game with his dad when Homer looked at his son and nudge him playfully. "Not even married yet and she into your pocket boy." Bart smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well at least I have money in my pocket to blow on her old man." Homer nodded his head. "Yeah isn't that the truth. Wait a sec why you little!" He lunged for Bart's neck only getting his hands caught by Bart's who had a sassy smile on his face. "Oh come on old man settle down, drink your beer and lets get back to the game." Homer nodded his head and picked his beer up happily drinking away.

Meanwhile in Shelbyville Nelson was working hard and had successfully be one of the boys who had been chosen to join the team for the academy games. He was currently doing push ups with Henry and the two seemed to be battling it out. Both were going a steady pace and Nelson was giving the older man a run for his money. It had been almost two hole months since Nelson started coming to the Academy and he had received his High school diploma online a few week ago. Thanks to Henry's help he was actually able to pass the course with almost flying colors. Finally the older man gave in to the younger one with a defeated grunt. He sat up and leaned onto a nearby tree for support as Nelson chuckled and stood up to join him. "You feeling alright there? Normally you have the strength to keep it going for days." Nelson took a drink of his water and watched as his mentor reached for his own taking in a few gulps and wiping his brow free of the sweat built up over there work out. "Well today I just don't seem to have the energy is all. The Misses has been all over me the last few weeks and I can barley get my energy back before she's after me again." Henry took another drink and took in a deep breath of air. "Yeah have you told her that you need a good rest?" Nelson inquired as he picked up a towel to wipe the sweat off his body. When he turned back to Henry he froze up and glanced around. The older man was giving him a shocked look and shook his head chuckling. "My boy let me tell you about women. When they want something especially if its in the more sexual of nature area you don't say no ever." Nelson spit out the water in his mouth and coughed from what the older man had said. When he finally caught his breath he looked Henry who was laughing at him. "Damn you never told me she was all over you in that way I thought she was making you fix up the house or something dang man." He coughed a few more times and shook his head. "Come on how could you not know what I was talking about. You act like you've never been with a girl before." Henry teased and then his face fell flat as he noticed Nelson turn away from him embarrassed. "Know way really? You have never been with a girl?" Nelson faced the man and looked down at his feet. "Nope I had a few chances I supposed but none of them were very interested in me." Henry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not a single one are you sure Nelson? what about the girl you told me about when we first started working together was she not interested either?" Nelson sighed and looked at Henry. "Well I'm not sure if she was I never really asked. I know she wanted to be my girl but i screwed that up big time. I've just got this gut feeling she's moved on." Henry sighed and patted his back. "Well you never really know until you get to go home, maybe if your lucky she will be there patiently waiting for you to return." Nelson chuckled "Yeah? You think she will wait for four years and not see a single guy?" Henry raised an eyebrow and brought a hand to his face thinking and then gave a smile to Nelson. "Maybe only time will tell and right now time says lunch." Nelson and Henry shared a laugh as they walked to Henry's house for lunch since he basically lived on campus Nelson could have some free time from his fellow Cadettes for a few hours. When they got to his house Henry and Nelson walked in and sitting splayed out for the hole world to see was Henry's wife Diana. She was sitting on the table her legs open and turned to look at her husband with a seductive gaze. Nelson turned a bright red and put his back to her naked form. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! Henry why didn't you tell me you were bringing Nelson home!" She jumped down from the table and scurried off out of sight. "Diana! Crap I'm in the dog house for sure now." Henry shook his head and turned to see Nelson still had his back to him and the now empty table. "She's gone now know need to shield your precious eyes kid." Henry chuckled and made his way into the kitchen. Nelson on the other hand turned slowly and glanced around the room making sure she was indeed gone. Henry was in the kitchen and digging through the fridge as Nelson slowly made his way towards him. "Is she always like that?" He asked and jumped when he heard a door close in a room upstairs. "Well not normally but as of late she been quite...Spontaneous you see we have been married for about twelve years know and have never had any kids of our own." Henry laid out some lunch meat on the counter with cheese and began to look for the bread. "Oh so you two are trying for a baby?" Henry put the bread he had found on the counter and smiled at Nelson. "Yeah we sure are now that I'm not traveling anymore we thought it would be a good idea." The light sound of footsteps coming closer to the pair drew there attention to the hallway. Diana came in her hair up in a bun and fully clothed. She made her way to Henry and with a bump of her hip she nudged him out of the way. Henry chuckled and motioned for Nelson to sit down. He did and made sure to stay away from the side of the table that she had been sitting on a few minutes prior. Diana turned and gave Nelson a kind smile. "Sorry you had to see me in nothing but my birthday suit. I had no idea he was bringing you home." She turned and continued to make them sandwiches. Nelson watched as Henry tried to get back on her good side. He was much larger then she was. As he studied the two he noticed how different they both were. She looked to be really smart and sassy from what he could see. When Henry kissed her cheek she pushed him away playfully and the two playfully squabbled amongst themselves. Nelson couldn't help but smile at them. Maybe if these two so very different people have made it all these years there might still be some hope for him yet. After lunch Nelson excused himself and made his way to the door. As he closed it he caught a slight yelp from Diana and he quickly made his way away from his mentors house. He walked along the fence that boarder's the campus and, watched as the cars on the road passed with the people going about there daily activities. He leaned up against a tree and watched them pass when a purple one drove by with a face he couldn't believe to see. He only caught a glimpse but it was enough to know who he had just seen in the passenger seat of the car. Her blond hair hung around her ears and he was able to get the slight glimpse of a smile on her delicate lips.

Lisa and Sherri were happily cruising along jamming out to the music on the radio. Sherri turned and pointed at the Police academy as the began to pass it. Lisa smiled and noticed a young man walking close to the fence and she could have sworn it was Nelson but she didn't get a good glimpse. "Hey Lis so is this Cody guy nice you never really went into details about him." Lisa shook her head and giggled. "Oh come on Sherri what more do I have to tell you we are just friends nothing more I swear." Sherri rolled her eyes at her. "Ok fine maybe I kind of wish we was a little more than friends, but that's it nothing really special." Sherri giggled and turned a corner towards the mall. "Eventually your going to tell me the hole truth even if I have to pry all the juicy details out of you, cause you know I will." Sherri playfully challenged her. The two girls noticed a billboard advertising the annual police academy games that were to be happening a week from now. "Hey Sherri we should see if the family wants to go to the game I hear there really fun to watch." Sherri smiled. "Yeah they would be fun to watch and on the plus side a man in uniform is always fun to watch." The two girls giggled as Sherri pulled into the parking lot. When they finally got into the massive building the girls were bubbling with excitement. "Come on Lisa lets get to shopping!" Sherri said enthusiastically. They made there way to a really nice dress store and, Lisa was looking at a really nice white dress with pink flowers that ran down the side. "Wow I really like this one Sherri what do you think? Sherri? Where did you go?" Lisa turned and noticed she was on the other end of the store looking at some shoes. Lisa made her way over to her with the dress in her hand. "Hey Sherri look at this dress. I'm going to go try it on ok?" Sherri nodded her head and then went back to looking at shoes. After a few short minutes Lisa came out of the fitting room to show the dress off. "Well what do you think?" Sherri stared at Lisa with a smiled of pure delight. "I think you look super hot in it Lis it really suits you that's for sure." Lisa did a little twirl and it swirled up a little around her legs before settling back down at her knees. "I think this is the one Sherri I love it!" Sherri smiled as Lisa twirled around again. Later they went to eat at the food court and the two happily chattered and watched as the people went around doing there own business for the day. "So have you and Bart set a date yet for your wedding? I know you want to wait till your out of school but I'm just curious is all." Lisa took a bite of her salad and chewed as Sherri took a drink of her soda. "Well I was thinking of a spring wedding not next year but the year after maybe by then we will be defiantly ready for all that comes with being married and all." Lisa chuckled "You think that is enough time? I mean look at my parents they've been married for years and sometimes they still have issues." Sherri raised her eyebrow "If I can recall most of the issues that your parents have gone through is because of your dad." Lisa and Sherri stared at each other before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. "Omg its so true my dad is many things and most are not that good." Lisa giggled. They spent the rest of the day shopping and having fun throughout there time at the mall and when it was finally starting to get late they made there way to Sherri's car. "Well that was fun I think I spent way to much on shoes though I just couldn't decide so I had to buy them all" Sherri smiled as she carried her multitude of shoes and clothes she had gotten. Lisa on the other hand only had two bags even though Sherri said she would buy her something if she wanted. "Yeah I think if you had your way you would have bought the hole malls supply of shoes." Lisa teased. "Oh if only that would be awesome!" Sherri squealed in delight. They had made it to her car when Sherri felt something hard point into the center of her back. A gruff male voice spoke up in her ear making her freeze in fright. "Give me your money and no one gets hurt." He breathed out Sherri just stood there trembling as he brought the object to she now knew was a knife to her throat. "Come on I don't have all the time in the world now give me the money!" He snarled out. Sherri dropped her bags and reached for her purse when she felt the man grunt in pain. The knife lightly cut her neck and she bolted to the car where Lisa was standing behind scared. Sherri wrapped her in her arms and the two girls watched as a larger man cuffed the attackers arms. When he stood up a small women half his height came towards him and motioned to the two girls. She walked over to them as the man called 911. "Are you girls ok? We were coming out of the store across the way and saw him following you." The two girls relaxed and eyed the attacker who was wriggling in his restraints. "We are fine thanks to you and your friend there thank you." Sherri reached for her throat and winced from the small cut she had. "Looks like he still cut you dear here let me take a look." She walked closer to Sherri and dabbed the cut with a clean ex she had in her purse. "My names Diana what's your guys names?" Lisa moved to get a better look at Sherri's cut as the man approached them. "My name is Lisa and this is my soon to be sister in law Sherri Nice to meet you Diana." Diana smiled as she threw the Kleenex in the trash. "This is my husband Henry he is an instructor at the police academy here in town." She gestured towards him as he stuck out his hand for the girls to shake. "Nice to meet you young lady's. What did you say your name was again miss?" He asked as he held shook Lisa's hand. "Its Lisa, Lisa Simpson sir." She smiled at him. "Aww I see well it's nice to meet you Miss Simpson." He turned towards the man and smiled as the police arrived to pick him up. He spoke with the officers and then when they had spoke with both Sherri and Lisa they took the man and left. Lisa and Sherri were happily chatting away with Diana when Henry came back over to her. "Well my dear it's time we started our way back to home, besides I need to check up on my student." Diana looked at him curiously and waved bye to the girls as they walked off. Lisa and Sherri hopped in her ride and drove home. The drive was a lot more quite then the trip to the mall. Sherri was busy paying attention to the road and Lisa was lost in her own thoughts. That man they had talked to seemed to now who she was in a way. He looked at her as if he new something she didn't. She pondered the subject around until her eyes fell heavy and she rested her head back falling asleep as Sherri turned up the radio to entertain herself as she drove the pair home. She was curious how Bart would react to the fact that they almost got mugged, but thanks to that kind gentleman they were saved. Sherri looked at Lisa and smiled. She was happy her friend was getting more active and social she needed it for sure, and this new boy she seemed so fond of didn't seem to bad...Though she wondered about Nelson what would come of the pair? She new they were not together, but deep down she could see that Lisa still cared for him. Sherri sighed and let her own thoughts wander as she drove down the highway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Supper sorry for not updating for so long it killed me. Any who here is the newest chapter for all you lovely and amazing readers and reviewers!**

 **I went through and fixed some spelling errors so I hope its much easier to understand.**

Lisa was sitting in front of her vanity mirror as Sherri and Jen chattered happily away. Jen had arrived the day before Lisa's graduation and, was more than thrilled to be meeting her family. As for Cody he had not been able to come due to his own schooling he needed to deal with at Yale. He did send Lisa his apologies for not being able to come and she completely understood. Lisa was dabbing her face gently with blush when her mother came into her room. Marge smiled at her daughter as a tear came to her eye. "Oh Lisa you look so pretty and grown up. I can't believe the times flew by so fast. Both you and Bart graduating today I'm so happy for you both." Lisa smiled and walked over to her mother falling into her deep motherly embrace. "Thanks mom I couldn't have done it without you." Marge held her tighter and kissed her daughters forehead. "Lisa sweaty you did this all on your own. Be proud of that dear your going to go far just keep your chin up." Lisa hugged her tighter. "Thanks again mom." Sherri and Jen sat on her bed with smiles until the sound of a car horn got the girls attention. Bart and Homer were becoming impatient on waiting for them to climb in the car so they could get on there way. "Oh hurry up were going to be late!" Marge panicked as she ran over to Maggie's room to make sure she was ready before ushering the youngest Simpson to the car. Lisa turned to her two friends and gave them hopeful smiles. "I'm so nervous what if I trip or make a fool of myself." Jen giggled. "Oh relax girl you'll do just fine quite your worrying." Sherri nodded her head in agreement as she got up from the bed. She smoothed her skirt out and made her way to Lisa. "Yeah like Jen said your going to do just fine now grab your robes and lets get you graduated." Lisa smiled and picked her graduation robes up before she followed Sherri downstairs. Lisa climbed into her parents car with her brother and sister, as Sherri and Jen followed them in Sherri's car. It didn't take them long to get to there destination. Lisa hugged her parents one more time before she raced to her seat with Bart close behind her. It was two hours before they had finally started calling students one by one to receive there diploma. Bart was a few people before Lisa and as she sat and waited her turn she could help but notice a face in the crowd that caught her attention. "Lisa Marie Simpson." The principle called out and brought her from her thoughts as she happily took her diploma. Her family and friends clapped and hollered happily as she took the paper from the principle. With a happy smile she waved out to the crowd and walked down the stairs to sit back down. After the last kid was called and finally sat down the principle smiled at the group of graduates. "Congratulations to every single one of you good luck on your future endeavor's." With that they all threw there hats in the air with happy cheers. Lisa and Bart got hugs from there family and as Lisa turned around she could barley see through the crowd but a figure stood out just enough for a smile to creep a crossed her face. He looked at her and smiled his hair was cut shorter then she had last seen him but his dark eyes were still the same. Full of life and joy. He approached her and they met in the middle of the crowd. "Hey there Lis congratulations." Lisa smiled as Nelson handed her a small bought of flowers. Lisa took a whiff of there fragrant scent and smiled at him. "Thank you Nelson." She gave him a hug and stepped back studying his face. "Were in the world have you been? You sure have change since I last saw you a few months ago." Nelson rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Yeah I've been really busy as of late got into some trouble but, I've been good so they let me have this day free to come see you graduate." He drew his attention to a larger man Lisa didn't think she would see again. He came and stood next to Nelson putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh well hello again." Nelson look at her confused and then back at Henry. "Hi to you to young lady, I see your doing better than the evening we first met." Nelson looked at Lisa curiously. "What is going on? how do you two now each other?" Henry smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "You see me and Diana went into town to do some shopping and I saw this young lady and a friend of hers getting held up. So I went to help them out and got the creep arrested." Nelson looked at Lisa concerned. "Oh wow you and your friend wasn't hurt were you?" Lisa smiled and chuckled. "Know we were ok thanks to your umm parole officer?" Nelson and Henry both starred at Lisa in shock before they burst out in laughter. "Henry's my mentor Lisa not my parole officer. Wait? Why would you think he was my parole officer?" Lisa looked down at her feet and rubbed her arm nervously. "Well I had heard you got arrested and since know one had seen you for a while they all kind of figured you was in jail." Nelson chuckled. "Yeah I can see why people would think that's, but the truth is I'm actually learning to-" Henry nudged his arm and shook his head. Nelson sighed and looked at Lisa. "Never mind that how have you been?" Lisa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sherri who came up and grabbed her arm. "Hey Nelson long time no see how you been? Hey Lisa lets get going we need to get ready for the graduation party tonight at the lake." Lisa nodded and went with Sherri she turned her head and smiled. "Why don't you come if you can Nelson it would be great to catch up with you more bye hope to see you there." She then caught up with Sherri and disappeared into the crowd leaving Nelson standing next to Henry. He shook his head and sighed. "I wish I could just tell her why did the judge give me the time off if I wasn't supposed to tell people what I'm really doing. They all think I'm in the slammer its bull crap." Henry patted his back and smiled. "Well how about this I loan you my car and you can snatch that girl up and take her on a proper date before you have to get back to the academy?" Nelson looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Really? You would let me go solo against the rules?" Henry nodded his head. "Yeah only if you promise to meet me back at the school before it gets to late ok?" Nelson smiled and hope filled his eyes as him and Henry walked through the crowd.

Later that evening by the lake The newest graduating class of Springfield high was having a great time at there party. Bart had snuck in booze for everyone that he had snagged from Homer earlier. Him and Sherri as usual snuck off somewhere to be alone leaving Jen and Lisa dancing and having fun amongst Lisa's class mates. Millhouse politely brought her a beer and she shook her head not wanting the liquor after what had almost happened to her while she was away. He sadly walked away and Lisa felt bad for him. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her turn and smile when she noticed it was Nelson. "Hey Lis how's it going?" She smiled. "It's going good Nelson want to join us?" She gestured to Jen who was eyeing him curiously. "Sure be happy to." He smiled and then faced Jen, She offered her hand to him and smiled. "Hi I'm Jen me and Lisa met at Yale and have been really close ever since." He shook her hand before letting go. "Nice to meet you Jen I'm-" She put her hand up interrupting him mid sentence. "Yeah I know who you are my question is why are you here?" She snipped out at him getting a frown from Lisa who quickly stepped in between the two. "Ok that's enough no need for fighting here ok guys." Jen rolled her eyes and glared at Nelson. After all that Lisa had told her about how he wrecked her heart she didn't trust him. Lisa ushered Jen away leaving Nelson standing alone amongst the other teens. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets before he slowly strolled out of the crowd and down towards the lake. Most of the teens were at the party up a ways so he was alone, with nothing but the light of the moon and the cool breeze to give him company. Nelson strolled along the waters edge and kicked at a stone nocking it into the water with, landing with a plop into the cold water. He stopped, picking another rock before he slumped down next to a large tree. He turned it in his hands admiring the smoothness of it in his hands. It was perfect for skipping small and flat on both ends he bet he could get it to skip at least a dozen times if he threw just right. Nelson smiled and looked out at the water it was smooth tonight and look almost like glass. The moon glistened off the water making it a sight to behold. The rustle of some bushes made Nelson tense up and he turned to look at them his eyes narrowed as a figure came into his view. "Sorry to startle you I wanted to apologize for Jen's behavior and noticed you had went this way. Mind if I join you?" Lisa smiled apologetically at him. "How could I say no to you? This is your party after all." He scooted over making room under the tree for her as she sat down. Smoothing out her dress with her hands before she leaned up against the tree looking out at the water. "Hey don't worry about your friend she had every right to be upset with me, after the way I treated you I'm surprised you didn't sock me in the nose." Lisa chuckled at him. "Oh Nelson I may have been mad but I could never hit you, besides I heard that Bart did that for me anyways." She giggled getting a smile from Nelson. "Yeah he sure did I had a nice shiner for about a week not to mention my lip. I earned every bit of that beating that's for sure." Lisa rolled her eyes. "Well I have to agree you were a jerk but from what my mom told me you didn't even try to fight back why?" Nelson rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the rock in his hand before he stood up and walked closer to the waters edge. "I didn't fight back because I had hurt you and knew i was bound to get a good whooping from him, and i earned it after what I had said about you. I knew better and still fell into Dolph's stupid mind games. I saw the hurt in your eyes and before I had the chance you were gone and I knew right then and there I had struck out." He bounced the rock in his hand and chucked it watching it skip across the water before it sunk. Lisa stood up and made her way to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nelson don't beat yourself up for what you did in the past. I didn't make matters any better, instead of hearing you out I smacked you and took of letting my brother deal with the mess. When i went to Yale for my orientation I figured things would be great and I would maybe well..." Nelson took in a deep breath before he looked at her. "Meet someone new who treated you way better then me? Don't worry I won't blame you for moving on I would to if I was in your shoes." He turned and walked past her he could feel the hurt and a slight bit of anger rising into his chest. "Nelson wait!" She reached out to him grabbing his shoulder. "Just let me go Lisa...I'm no good for you...Just let me go." He pulled away from her and disappeared into the trees leaving her there as the tears stung her eyes. She turned and sucked in a deep breath, She quickly whipped her eyes and then turned back to look in the direction he had left. She quickly ran after him it didn't take her long to catch up, but when she had reached him he stopped keeping his back to hers. "Nelson you can't keep running from your problems. Please will you just turn and look at me?!" He stiffened from her touch and slowly turned to face her his head down. Lisa could see the glint of a tears on his face even in the shadows of the trees. "I...I'm sorry Lisa I just can't deal with this right now...Just please go back to your party drink have fun don't worry about me." Lisa brought her hand to his face lifting it up to look her in the eyes. "Nelson Muntz I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me why your upset? I never said I had found someone new." He whipped the tears from his face and looked at her. bringing a hand to her cheek. "No but you have moved on...and I'm happy for you I really am." Lisa could see his eyes waver and her smiled dropped slightly. "No your not your upset I can see it just as clear as day Nelson, talk to me tell me what's wrong." He shook his head. "Nothings wrong I'm just fine!" He raised his voice and turned away from her walking a few steps before he stopped. He turned back to look at her. Lis had her arms crossed and she was scowling at him. "What is your deal?" Nelson sighed knowing she was determined to get it out of him one way or another. "Ok fine you really want to know what my deal is?! It's the fact that I fucked up! Know I'm paying the price cause I know you have move on I mean if you hadn't moved on then you would have oh I don't know! Maybe already tried kissed me! Or better yet would tell me that you've moved on!" He threw his hands in the air and stormed off before he turned and scowled at her. "Well you don't have to worry about me ok! I'm out of here! So just get back to you party and enjoy yourself!" He stormed off leaving Lisa there. She just scowled as his figure disappeared into the shadows again. She was furious that he wouldn't give her the chance to speak up and him storming off angry just made her mad herself. Lisa held the bridge of her nose and scowled before she let out a sigh. Looking back up at the direction he had went she furrowed her brow and glanced back at the party before she made her way through the dark following him.

Nelson had made his way to henrys car, pulling the keys from his pocket he unlocked it and climbed inside. Closing the door her rested his forehand on the steering wheel. He silently scolded himself for how he acted. How stupid of him to blow up on her like that, he didn't even know if she had moved on. All he new was he wanted things to work out between them but he always found a way to screw it up somehow. A light tap on his window made him jump and he glanced up to see Lisa her arms folded crossly and her eyes dug into him like needles. He sighed before stepping back out of the car and facing her. He opened his mouth to speak and she brought her hand up quickly silencing him. "Ok her is the deal. I have no idea what your freaking problem is, but let me tell you something right now. If I moved on I would have told you! Second don't you ever dare to curse at me again! Third and this is the most important part!" She moved towards him grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him close. "Why is it always you that gets me going..." She pulled his lips into hers taking him off guard. She ended the kiss as quickly as she had started it. She turned away from him and walked away. Nelson caught her hand and pulled her back into him looking down at her face. "You think you can just kiss and run? I don't think it works like that." Lisa let out a light smile. "Yes cause I am a strong young women and I can do as I please." Nelson chuckled. "Lisa I'm sorry for how I acted things are just moving so fast I'm just...Just trying to figure things out." Lisa leaned her head on his chest. "I understand but I need you to understand something. I'm not a prize or a silly dumb girl. I can't...won't be controlled by any man. If I want something or want to do something then I'm going to do it either way." Nelson raised his eyebrow at her curiously. "Ok there miss independent." She giggled and looked back up at him. "I mean it Nelson I want to be respected that's all." Nelson smiled at her, brushing away the hair in front of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Placing a hand under her chin he brought her face up to him. There lips were inches from one another. "Can I kiss you?" He smiled as she giggled closing the gap. He kept his hand on her face as he deepened the kiss getting a pleasing moan from her. The sweet sound of it made his body shiver with delight. Breaking the kiss he picked her up bridle style before he made his way towards a secluded spot by the lake. "Nelson where are you taking me?" He smiled and gave her a peck on her sweet lips. "You'll see soon." She rested her head on his chest as he carried her towards the water. When he finally let her down they had found themselves in a small cove. Lisa looked around as a waterfall fell into the cool water below. The moon glistened off the wrinkled water and the lily's danced with the light ripples the falling water made. Lisa sighed as she stepped closer to the waters edge and, watched as a small group of ducks swam away from her towards the reeds of the opposing bank. Lisa turned and was greeted with the strong arms of Nelson. He smiled down at her and kissed her delicately on her lips. When he pulled away from her she couldn't help but lean into him. The wind blew lightly through her hair making her dress flow delicately around her legs. "I never new this place was here how did you come to find it?" Nelson rubbed her back and rested the side of his face on her head. "Well when your mom is drunk 98% of the time you kind of have a tendency to explore away from home. I found this place when I fist got into high school." Lisa smiled and took in a deep whiff of his cologne. "It's really lovely." Nelson kissed the top of her head. "I'm glade you like it but this is not the best part." He took her hand in his and gently pulled her towards the water. "Nelson? I don't think going for a swim would be a good idea." Nelson chuckled and continued to guide her along the bank. "Well I understand you there but just wait till you see what else is here." She rolled her eyes and followed willingly. When they reached the waterfall Lisa looked up at it. It was not very big and hardly made any sound. Nelson pulled her towards it and she hesitated. "Umm Nelson? What are you doing?" Nelson sighed and turned letting her hand go. "Relax and follow me." He leaned up against the rock wall his back to it and scooted under the running water. Lisa followed nervously and noticed the farther they went the less you could see of the bank to the opposing side. Suddenly the wall behind her was gone and she fell backwards. She flailed her arms trying to catch anything to keep her balance but it was no use. Thankfully she fell into Nelsons strong arms she sighed with relief as he helped steady her. "You ok there?" She straitened out her dress and smiled at him. "Yeah thanks for the catch." Nelson put out his hand and pulled her through the cave. It was a short walk and when she came to the other end, there was Ivey with small flowers that ran down the front of the cave opening. Nelson pulled them to the side and let her through. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. It was a sight to behold. It was a small meadow surrounded by high rock walls and tall trees. The flowers dance around with the blades of grass and Lisa could see the light glimmer of firefly's. They floated above the meadow as if they were hung by string. She slowly walked out and ran her hand over the top of the grass. Nelson smiled and watched her as she moved into the center of it. He made his way to her and when he was within arms reach she spun around with a giggle. The fireflies flew around her and danced above there heads. Nelson pulled her close to him and she rapped her arms around his neck. "Nelson its absolutely amazing here." She hugged him close to her and felt his hands on her back pulling her closer. "I'm glade you like it." She pulled away from him and smiled up at his face. He was looking down at her and gently placed his lips onto hers. She pulled away and gently pushed him away with a giggle before she ran off. He chuckled and laid chase after her. The two laughed as he chased her over the open meadow. She let out a shriek as his hands came close to wrapping around her waist. She was just barley keeping out of his reach when she turned to look at him, she lost her momentum and he snatched her off her feet. She wiggled and let out a shrill and happy squeal. Her wiggling nocked him off balance and the pair ended on the ground sending up a large amount of firefly's. The pair laid in the grass laughing uncontrollably. When then finally stopped and tried to catch there breath, Lisa realized she was laying on top of him. A deep blush ran across her cheeks as he looked up at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. The kiss made her hole body tingle with a new and delightful feeling. She pulled away from him and giggled as he kissed her forehand. She rested her head on him and smiled as he stoked her back tenderly. "This has been so much fun I would hate to end it, but your friend is probably missing you and I need to get back to the hotel for the night." Lisa sighed and sat up to look at him. "Why are you trying to run off so fast? This is the most fun I've had in a while and well...I was thinking maybe we umm well could...Make it a night we both would never forget." She nervously fiddled with her figures and her face heated up embarrassed. "Lisa are you asking me if I want to...To umm." He fidgeted underneath her and she could see his cheeks becoming red as well. She sighed and took a deep breath before she rested her hands on his chest and fiddle with the button on his shirt. "What I'm trying to say is I want you to be my first Nelson." She turned her head from him and brought a hand up to her arm rubbing it nervously. Nelson just laid there looking up at her with a surprised expression. Lisa glanced at him and then away again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I...I'm just going to go." She started to get up only to be pulled back down and pinned underneath Nelson. He brought a hand to her face and smiled at her kissing her lips delicately. "Lisa I would love to be your first but." Lisa looked up at him and he could see she looked like she was about to cry. "I...I can't have sex with you not like this not hear in this place, your first time should be perfect with candles and flowers. Not out in the middle of a meadow I have more respect for you than that." Lisa smiled up at him. Who new Nelson Muntz would be such a romancer. She had always pictured him as her first and, of him her in a random spot or place she never thought he would be the one to want it to be perfect not that she didn't however. She wasn't even sure why she had asked him such a thing it just sort of came out with the heat of the moment. Nelson kissed her lips again and pulled away from her and stoked her cheek. Lisa sighed and ran her hand along the side of his face. The thought of him being so gentle with her. What if she went to collage and another boy took her virginity from her. What if he wasn't gentle. She now new why she had wanted him to do it. Know matter what he would be her forever and always even if he wasn't with her. Lisa's smile grew bigger and she new what she finally wanted, she needed him. Even through all the hell she had been through he calmed and soothed her from just being close.

Without another moments thought she spoke her voice was like silver to his ears. "Nelson I want you to take me here and now please. " She cooed out seductively. Nelson just starred down at her with a kind smile before he lent closer. Kissing her lips and trailing them down her neck. He stopped at her collarbone before he gave gentle pecks down it. Lisa let out a light moan and ran her hands over his back. "I would love to make love to you right now Lisa Simpson...Not here though." He kissed his way back up to her tender lips and when he finally pulled away for air he sat up. Lisa gave him a sexy look and stuck her tonged out at him playfully. "Fine you little pill." Nelson chuckled and plucked her up off the ground carrying her back the way they had come. "I just want it to be perfect Lisa that's all don't be mad at me for that." She playfully pouted in his arms and he let out a light chuckle of amusement. "Nelson your evil you now that." She teased only to get a chuckle and a light peck on her forehand from him. "You'll get over it." He snickered playfully. When they got back to the party most of the people there were either drunk, fooling around in the brush, or had made themselves a nice fire and were happily chatting away around it. Nelson set lisa on the ground before they made there way over to the fire. Jen was sitting there with a bottle of water in her hand and, listening to a story that one of the boys was telling. She glanced around the fire and smiled when she noticed Lisa coming towards her. Her smile faded when she noticed Nelson and she scowled at him. Lisa moved around the fire to sit by her friend when a guy who was obviously drunk grabbed her hand. "Hey baby why don't you come and sit by me so we can cuddle." He slapped his hand on her butt making her jump. She turned around and was about to smack him when he was plucked from his seat. Nelson held him by his shirt collar and everyone went quite. "Touch her like that again and I'll toss your sorry hide in the lake." He growled out at him crossly. His action made Jen cock an eyebrow curiously and she glanced at Lisa who had finally made her way to her and sat down. "Nelson I think he gets the point." Lisa smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her. Nelson gave the guy a stern look before he dropped him. He fell backwards and toppled over the log he was sitting on with a hard thump. The group of just sat and snickered as he tried to sit back up only to fall again, he finally just gave up and just stayed where he was with a sigh. Nelson moved towards Lisa and Jen before he sat down on Lisa side. Most of the teens there new who he was and looked at him with wonder. One girl finally spoke up out of the group. "Umm your Nelson right?" He looked over at her and she flinched slightly. He smiled kindly and she relaxed some as did the others around him. Jen noticed how they reacted around him and crossed her arms crossly and glared at him. The girl spoke up again. "So where umm where have you been? Rumor has it you were arrested and put in jail? Is that true?" Nelson sighed and looked over at Lisa and Jen both were looking at him with the same wondering look minus Jens death glare tossed in. Nelson cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Well the truth is I was arrested for driving through the Krusty Burger and I did a lot of damage to it so they...They sent me to a job core...I'm here on free time." He smiled hoping that the group would buy it. The looks of the group told him they did. Lisa cuddle into his side with a happy smile. So he placed an arm around her. "So why did you drive into the Krusty Burger?" A boy on the other side piped up curiously. "Well I was driving past it and the front pin on my bike broke sending me right into it. I'm just glade no one got hurt." The group nodded agreeing with what he said. "Well that job corpse sure has changed you man. Your looking good and I have to say it's nice to see you being actually friendly for a change." Nelson smiled and then glanced at the boy he had scolded. He had laid himself over the top of the log and propped his head up on his hands and leaned on it. "Well I have to admit I've still got a bit of a temper but I do my best to stay calm so far it works well, I've got a great coach you could say that's really helped me out." Nelson adjusted next to Lisa as she snuggled into his side and let out a tired yawn. "Well that's good to here Nelson. Sounds like your doing well." The boy added in before the girl next to him caught his attention. Jen yawned and then looked at Lisa. "Hey girl it's getting late maybe we should call it a night." Jen nudged her gently getting an agitated sigh from her. Lisa burrowed her face into Nelson side getting a chuckle from him. Jen looked at him and studied his face before she gave him a smile. "Would you mind helping me with her she seems to be attached to you like a leach." She chuckled as Lisa turned enough towards her to give her a playful glare. "Sure be happy to just lead the way." He scooped her up with a light squeal before he followed Jen away from the group, and towards her car. As they walked neither said a word until they reached the car. Jen unlocked and opened the door for him to set Lisa inside. She yawned and smiled up at him placing a hand on his cheek before he closed the door. He turned and found himself face to face with Jen. She had her arms crossed and was studying him intently. "Ok seems to me like you to have possibly made up. I'm not entirely sure if that is the case and believe me I will find out. As for you I will tell you strait out." She stepped closer and jabbed his chest with her finger roughly. "If you so much as hurt her again and I swear I will find you and I will end you understood." She hissed. He could see the hint of anger in her eyes as she moved away to the drivers side. She pointed her finger at him as if warning him one last time of what she could or would do if he stepped out of line. She climbed into the car turned it over and it sputtered and finally started. Lisa smiled form the passenger seat at him and gave him a wave as the pair backed out and drove home. Nelson just shook his head an smiled as there tail lights drifted out of sight. He looked up at the bright pale moon and then made his way to Henry's car before he headed to the hotel they were staying in, since Henry had decided they were staying the night instead of driving all the way back to Shelbyville.

As he drove he noticed a pair of tail lights pulled of the road and upon further inspection he realized it was Lisa and Jens ride. He pulled over and got out making his way to Jens side. She was desperately trying to start it and all it wanted to do was sputter and hack. He tapped his hand on the window making both girl jump. Jen glared at him before she rolled it down to tell him they could handle it. He cut her off with his own words. "I get it just pop the hood please." She rolled her eyes and pulled the lever. Nelson walked to the front and stood it up. "Ok try to turn her over." Jen and looked at Lisa and raised her eyebrow before she turned the key. It sputtered and hacked but never turned over. "Any other bright ideas?" She snickered. "Yeah smart ass. Your water pumps shot along with your starter." He closed the hood and gave her a sly grin. "Hence why your car wont turn over." She glared at him as Lisa chuckled. Nelson made his way around to Jen's side and leaned on the car. "I might not be super smart or anything but common sense can get you far." He stuck his tonged out at her teasingly getting a smile and a few more giggles from Lisa. "Ok smart guy what are we supposed to so? Call a tow truck?" Nelson looked down at his watch and then back at the girls. "Well you could but its midnight and they charge extra after ten, so I suggest you two just ride back to town with me. Then I can drop you off at Lisa's or where ever your staying at. When morning comes you could call a tow truck to get you ride to the shop to fix." Jen eyed him warily before she turned to Lisa. Lisa nodded her head as she grabbed her purse and climbed out. Jen sighed and rolled her window up. Locking her car before she turned towards Nelson who was holding the back door for her. Climbing in he started the car and they made there way to town. It was a quiet trip for the most part and Lisa had fallen asleep. Meanwhile Nelson and Jen rode in an odd silence until she finally let out an agitated sigh. Sitting forward she scooted into the middle so she could see better and looked Nelson over. He glanced into the rear view mirror at her and let out a deep breath. "What's on your mind?" His sudden words made her jump and she glared at him with a small smile. "What change? Lisa told me you were a grade A ass? I don't see it though so what changed?" Nelson sighed and looked at the road a head of him. "Well?" Jen was persistent and gave him a nudge on his shoulder. Nelson finally gave in to her and turned the music on the radio down glancing at Lisa's sleeping form. "Like I said at the fire. I got into some trouble with the law and-" "I get that part what I'm asking is what are your interests in my friend and, why are you being different from how she said you were." Nelson let out a sigh. "My instructor has helped me out with my temper and that's really what's help the most. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to come see her graduate." She finally let a happy smile cross her face. "Ok so you've been learning to be nice to sum it all up. So what are your intention?" "Well for know my goal is to become a better person for her to be able to provide for her in a sense." Jen studied him for a while before she spoke again. "I understand what your getting at know and, I can see you really like her a lot...I just want to make one thing clear. You hurt her and I will hurt you." Nelson nodded his reply as Lisa began to stir as the car slowed in front of her house. Jen Climbed out and turned towards the car waiting for Lisa. Lisa stretched and looked at her home then at Nelson with a smile. "It was great seeing you again Nelson. Maybe we can hang out again soon?" She looked at him hopefully. He brought his hand to her face and brushed one of her blond curls behind her ear. Leaning into her he planted a soft and delicate kiss on her lips before he pulled away. "I'll see what I can do. Know get inside and get some rest I be in touch." She smiled and reluctantly left the car. Her and Jen watched from her doorstep as his tail lights disappeared down the street. Lisa turned and the pair walked inside. When they finally reached her room Jen laid down on the cot she had brought. Turning on her side she looked at Lisa who was sitting up in her bed holding her knees. "Ok spill what's up?" Lisa looked at her friend and smiled. "I'm just really happy is all he makes me happy." Jen sat up and faced her. "Ok but what about Cody? Are you to still just friends or what?" Lisa let out a sigh. "Well me and Cody do get along well its just...Oh I don't know what to do Jen." Lisa laid back down and covered her face with her pillow. "I want Nelson so much, but then there's Cody sweet Cody. I can't make up my mind." Jen looked at her for a second and thought some before she finally spoke. "Well Lisa you have to ask yourself who do you want more? I ran into a similar issue when me and Mike got together. I wasn't sure I wanted him, but after I gave him a chance he proved to be a better choice and know I cant even remember what I saw in the other guy." Lisa poked her head out and looked at Jen. "I asked Nelson to have sex with me..." Jen just sat there unmoving before she finally spoke. "Ok run that by me again you did what know?" Lisa sat up and faced her. "I asked Nelson to have sex with me." Jen pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Alright and what did he do? Did he take you up on your offer?" Jen looked some what upset. "No he told me that he wanted it to be special for me. You know candles and a bed type thing is what I understood." Jen relaxed and smiled. "Really? Most guys would have jump all over the opportunity to take a girls V card." Lisa nodded her head in agreement. "What made you want to have sex with him? If you don't mind me asking." Lisa smiled as a faint blush rushed her cheeks. "Well he showed me this really beautiful meadow behind the falls and...It was so romantic. The way the firefly's danced over blades of grass that gently flowed in the late night breeze...It was just so amazing!" She fell onto her bed with a wide smile. Jen chuckled "Well that would make any girl swoon. I can see why you asked him that. I'm honestly surprised he didn't jump really I kind of feel bad know for judging him." Lisa smiled at her friend as her phone lightly beep from a text. Jen yawned and cuddled in her blankets. "I'm bushed girl we can talk more about you and Nelson in the...Yawn! Morning." Lisa picked her phone up and a smile crept across her face. "Okay Jen sleep well." Lisa watched as Jen's eyes fell closed. "Yawn! You to Lisa." After a short while she could hear her deep breaths of sleep. Lisa quickly Looked down at her phone and smiled at the message.

 **N~Hey Lis it was great to see you tonight. Sleep well. I hope we can see each other soon.**

She couldn't resist the erg and quickly texted him back as she sat up from bed. Her mind racing and she glanced out her window. Its know or never she thought as she made her way to her open window.

 **Oh sweet Lisa what are you up to my dear. XP**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is very "Fluffy" but not super scary pervey though. I prefer the romance feel of such "Fluffy" content as I call it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me your feedback. Enjoy!**

Her body moved quickly and gracefully over the grass of her family's front lawn. She climbed into the car and turned to the driver with a excited smile. What fatigue she felt was washed away from the look of his gentle face. Nelson looked at her and smiled as she placed her hand on his own. "I can't believe I just snuck out of my own window to go frolicking with a boy. Nelson chuckled as he drove down the street. "I can't believe you actually did it." She grinned at him and he smiled at her making her heart melt. "Well this was my idea after all so where are we heading?" He started to head away from her house and rounded a corner. "Well I have an idea my dear if you can wait that long." Nelson turned another corner and she noticed they were heading towards the mountains. In a short while they finally reached there destination. Lisa climbed out of the car and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest with joy. In front of her was a small cabin it wasn't the best looking of buildings but it was still sturdy. Even after years of wear and tear it still stood strong and proud. She turned to Nelson who was by her side holding a bag behind his shoulder. "Well? What do you think?" Lisa smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the old building. Nelson had to shove the door open with his shoulder and when it finally gave way they were greeted by the smell of sweet honeysuckle and ivy. Mixed with the wood around them. Lisa let her eyes fall onto the old fire place that sat in the corner. The stone it was built from looked as good as the day it was built. She turned to look at Nelson who was making his way over to it. He placed the bag on the ground and knelt by the opening pulling some wood that was set by it. He placed the tinder on the metal rack and before he lit a match Lisa stopped him. "Do you think its a good idea who now's how long it's been since it was last lit." Nelson smiled at her as he lit another match. "The last time this was lit was a week before prom. I came her often when I didn't want to be around my mom." Lisa watched as the small flame took to the tinder easy making larger flames sprout up. As he placed a few logs on it to keep it going she glanced around the room looking at it's features. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this place could be fixed up." She ran her hand down the wooden wall and smelt the honeysuckle that grew in the corner. "One day I'm going to by this place and fix it up right." She turned to Nelson with a smile and noticed he had pulled out candles placing them not far from a pile of soft blankets and a pillow. He looked up at her and smiled nervously. "Well what do you think? I know its not the best but it will do if that's what you want?" She smiled as she approached him sitting by his side. "Nelson I'm happy either way. As long as its you by my side." She brought her hands to his cheek and gave him a light and tender kiss on his lips. He brought is hand around her pulling her in closer deepening the kiss. She pulled him down as she lay on the soft blankets her head resting on the pillow he had brought. Nelson broke away from her. "Are you sure about this? You can still change your mind I wont be upset one bit." Lisa looked into his eyes they were full of life and held a hint of nervousness. She kissed his lips again before pulling away. "If I wasn't I would tell you. Besides it was my idea in the first place." He smiled nervously and kissed her delicately. His hand ran down her side resting on her waist. Lisa let out a light moan as there tongues danced in each others mouths. Her heart was fluttering like crazy and she let out a whimper as he pulled away from her tender lips. He kissed the nape of her neck sending shivers up her spine. He chuckled at her reactions to his touch as he trailed his kisses to her collar bone. Gently he kissed her chest just above her breasts. Nelson glanced up at her and could see the smile on her face as he slowly trailed his kisses lower, until he reached the fabric of her shirt. She glanced at him her cheeks flushed as he silently asked her if it was ok to continue. Her gently nod gave him the go ahead and he delicately unbuttoned the front of her shirt. Nelson was being gentle with every move he made to keep her comfortable and relaxed, but for her it was almost torturous. She had always pictured him ripping her clothes away and taking her quickly and rough. This side of him though she had only seen rarely. The side he only showed to her and now other. The delicate loving side of him saved only for her. She jumped as his hands came up to her breasts and caressed them through the fabric of her bra. She let out a light gasp from the sensation and arched her back letting him slip a hand behind her undoing her bra with slight trouble. He sat up and pulled his shirt off reveling his toned muscle. She let out a gasp of delight and reached up to touch him her hands roamed his chest and she could feel the outline of each muscle. Nelson wasn't toned by no means he still had some of his boyish chub, but all his working out had given him just the right amount of muscle. It made Lisa quiver with delight at the thought of how he looked elsewhere. Nelson chuckled as he watched her curious gaze drag down to his lower regions. He brought a hand to the side of her face bringing her out of her thoughts. He then leaned back down claiming her lips with his own making her moan. There skin to skin contact sent a delightful flutter of pleasure through there bodies. He brought a hand up. Cupping her breast and lightly running his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves on her nipple. She moaned at the friction and squirmed with the first buds of pleasure. "Oh Nelson...When you do that it feels...Like heaven." She cooed out as he smiled before bringing his mouth to the neglected breast making her eyes shoot open with shocked pleasure. The flavor of her flooded him, the sounds of her moans and shocks of delight made his blood race hot and wild. She ran her hands down his back urging him on as he changed to the opposing breast. Her mind ran wild. She hadn't known there would be so much pleasure. Storms, waves, and shudders of pleasure. Nothing she had read prepared her for what it actually felt like.

She gave in to the urges and let her mind go blank, allowing the feelings to come in like a flood. She brushed her lips on his shoulder, neck, and face making him moan at her touch. When his hands traveled down to the button on her jeans undoing them, making her quiver. Her thoughts screaming for him to continue on his quest. She brought her hand up to do the same to him and he stopped her. She looked at him puzzled as he pulled away from her letting her breast go. "I need to..." His breath came out ragged as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a shiny square wrapper. Her mind finally put it together. She had gotten so caught up in the moment she had forgotten about the most important thing. The condom. "If I don't do this now...I could get lost in the moment and forget." She nodded her head understanding. He stood up pulling his pants and boxers off. Lisa just stared at him her mouth curled in a half shocked smile. He glanced at her and down at his member as he tore the condom open. "Don't worry it'll fit" She glared at him as her hand reached out towards it. "I know how it works but...I just." Her hand clasped around it before he could sheath himself and het let out a shocked groan. "Holy shit Lis." She ran her hand down it. "Its so smooth." She eyed it curiously. "Hard and smooth...Will it feel like that inside me?" She looked up at him curiously. "Keep that up and you wont find out for a while." His breathing fast and shallow. He caught her wrist and pulled her hand away. She leaned back down onto the blankets resting on her elbows watching him with seductive eyes. She could see he was taking deep soothing breaths as he fiddled with the condom. When he had succeeded he fell to his knees placing his hands on the seem of her jeans. Looking into her eyes he let out a nervous breath. "Are you absolutely sure about this? Still time to reconsider." She smiled at him and wiggled making her pants and underwear slide down. "Yes I'm absolutely sure." With a fluid motion he puled her pants and underwear free. Before he moved towards her. Kissing her lips long, slow, and deep. He hoped his instinct's ran true as his hand roamed lower. She felt soft under him and when he reached his goal he almost came undone then and there. She was already wet and ready for him and it made him quiver. Praying he could control himself he dove a finger into her. Her hips archer up as her fingers dug into his back. "Oh God!" She gasped. He nipped her neck as his fingers edged deeper gaining another gasp. "Is it good?" Her answer came in a moan of a reply. "Yes, Yes it's..." She gasped as she felt something rise up, fly off, and take her breath with it. He kissed her as she moaned again. She gripped the blankets and tight as if the fear of letting go would make them fall off the earth it self. She arched into him and he pried deeper. As she yearned for more of the pleasure he was making her feel from his simple touch. She felt him shift and rest between her legs as her body was already swimming with heat. She opened her eyes and struggled to focus on his face, his eyes those smoldering eyes gazed at her with intensity. "Last chance." She ran her hands down his back and puled at him bringing his body closer to her. "Nelson...Please I want this." She cooed at him seductively. She felt him adjust and the light heat from his member made her quiver with delight. He was pressed lightly against her and then she felt it. It hurt. For a moment the pain was so shocking it made her go stiff with denial. Her eyes squinted shut and she sunk her nails painfully into his back making him wince. He looked at her face her eyes still closed before he gently placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry..." He felt awful from the pain he was causing her. The way her face looked told him she was indeed in pain and he wasn't sure what to do. He contemplated pulling away from her but then her soft voice spoke to him. "It...It fit." She squeak out her voice a mix of pain and pleasure. He chuckled at her response as his head dropped to her shoulder bring himself deeper. Her face winced lightly but pulled back into pleasure full smile. As he filled her slowly. She new she was on the brink of something imaginable and she griped his hips bringing him the rest of the way, She wanted to feel it to know it. He took it as a sign she was ready and pulled away slowly before he made his way back in. He moved at a slow pace until her moans qued him to quicken. He sped up and her moans got more frequent and higher with each of his thrust. It wasn't long before he felt the first signs of his climax approaching. He had to hold out, hold out for her. He prayed he could last a few seconds more. The he felt her go rigged below him her body tensed and he saw her face light up with her first orgasm. Lisa moan and felt her hips buck into him instinctively as her orgasm blew through her body and lingered before it blew through it again. The intense pleasure she felt was almost mind blowing. She gasped as she felt Nelson trembling above her. She rolled her eyes open to see his face. He had his eyes closed as beads of sweat rolled down his face. His thrust quickened inside of her, making her head roll back as another wave of pleasure rolled in. Nelson gasped as his pace quickened. "Oh God Lis...I...I can't hold out much longer." He gasped out his breathing hitched before he thrust deep into her as his own climax reached him. He trembled above her as the ground felt like it trembled below. Her own orgasm hit her hard and she cried out with pleasure. As she road the storm out with him. There bodies quivered and he rested his elbows on her sides trying to keep as much of his weight off of her as the last drops of there orgasm dripped away. There breathing was heavy and hot. Lisa ran her hands down his back and rested them above her head. Her hole body felt like jelly and she was content with the position the were in. Nelson sucked in a deep breath of air. It was mixed with sex and the sweet smell of Honeysuckle. The light of the flames from the fire danced over there exhausted bodies. He finally leaned up and looked down at her pleased face. Kissing her nose making her giggle and he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Wow" Was all she mustered to come out as her lips parted. He laughed and kissed her lips lingering there. "I second that." She smiled and brought one of her jelly arms up and ran a hand down the side of his face.

Nelson finally moved off of her making her give out a disapproving groan. He cuddle up close to her bringing a blanket around them both as he discarded the used condom into the fire. Lisa watched it as it curled and sizzled amongst the flames. He brought an arm around her and kissed the back of her neck as she sat up. Turning head towards him he greeted her with a kiss before she cuddled into his side. Letting a content sigh escape her lips. The pair watched the fire dance over the charred logs. The candles were still flickering away making the mood even more harmonious. Lisa let out a satisfied sigh as she pushed closer to Nelson. "This has been one of the most amazing nights of my life. Your amazing." She sighed. He kissed her neck making her moan lightly again. "I'm glad your happy I was worried it wasn't perfect enough and you only gave me so much notice. You know your quite stubborn when you want to be. She giggled and turned to him a smile on her face. "Well I think I get my stubbornness from my mother but then again my father can be stubborn as heck to. Tonight has been more than perfect I couldn't have asked for more." The pair gazed into each others eyes and Nelson leaned in to kiss her one more time. He lingered there as she depend the kiss. Pulling away she gave him a sly smile and pushed him onto his back. "What do you think your up to?" He teased as she strattled him. "Well since we still have time and we wont be seeing each other for such a long time. I want to make the most of it while we can. So what do you say are you in?" She cooed at him and wiggled her rear on his slowly stiffening member. "Not yet but I'm sure you'll know when I am." He teased with a wink. Lisa playfully slapped his chest at his sly remark before she sat up slightly letting him slide into her depths once again. Nelson let out a groan of pleasure as she slid down him. She slowly began to build up a rhythm and let out moans of pleasure as she road him. Lisa braced her hands on his chest as she picked up her pace moving faster than she had been. This time around it was painless, only pleasure sored through her body. She let out a gasp as Nelson thrust with every one of hers, both of them building up to there climaxes. The feeling of pleasure was more intense this time around and at first Nelson figure it was because it was the second time, but the more she moved on him the more he began to realize what was up. The quick realization came to him like a punch in the face. He quickly grabbed onto her waist trying to dislodge her from him, but she misunderstood his intention and came down quick. He let out a groan and a gasp as her walls clench around him. She moaned with pleasure as she orgasm on him. He did everything in his power to keep his climax from peaking, but her spazaming walls were not helping him in the slightest. With all the strength he flipped Lisa off of him making her yelp in surprise from his sudden outburst. She turned to look at him and squinted her eyes shut as his seed covered her. Nelson let out a relaxed sigh until he saw her face. He thought he was facing away from her but he was wrong. It dripped from her face and he stared at her in horror of her backlash. Lisa reached out blindly trying to find something to clean it off with. Nelson pulled his shirt from where it lay and tenderly cleaned it off. "I'm so sorry. I thought I was facing away from you. I'm so sorry Lisa." When she was finally able to see again she open an eye and smiled at him. "Its okay Nelson I forgot to put a condom on, but if it's any consolation I am on the pill. So if any did get in me we should be okay." Nelson just stared at her and fell back down onto the blankets below with a groan. "I wish I would have known that sooner I could have cum with you." She giggled and opened her other eye. A small drop was missed and rolled into it. Lisa let out a light shriek when it started to sting. "Ow my eye! It Stings! Why dose it sting!" She rubbed it trying to ride herself of the stinging. Nelson reached out and whipped her eye with his hand. "I have know idea why it stings I've never had it in my eye before." Lisa chuckled and smiled at him when she could finally see clearly. "Well for futures sake now you know it will sting." The pair laughed it off and he pulled her into a hug. "I really don't want this to end." She sighed into his chest. "Lisa I know that when you go to collage there will be other guys...I just have to know something...Will you wait for me? Until I'm free to do as I wish?" Lisa felt her heart beat unsteady and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Nelson I'm going to be gone for ten years. That's such a long time I...I want you to be happy so if you find someone new who makes you happy don't let me hold you back." Her words cut him like knifes he only felt things for her. He only loved her. He gulped the lump in his throat down and kissed her forehead. "As you wish." He said his heart almost broke with the words. The ride back to town was full of happy chattering but there was a gap between them now. When he pulled up to her house she glanced at it and back at him. She grabbed his hand and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and long the way he kissed her showed how much he cared. She would always hold him in her heart. When times got rough she would remember him for she had a piece of him with her for life as he did of hers. Something know one could ever take from them. She got out of the car and quietly snuck back into her house. Nelson lingered for a short while until he put the car in drive heading to the hotel. When he pulled in he went to the soda machine and got a coke before heading to his and Henrys room. He walked in closing the door behind him. Henry was fast asleep and the TV was on so Nelson turned it off and got ready for bed. He laid there for what felt like hours. He was trying to figure out why she had wanted him so badly, but then didn't want all of him. Maybe she just wasn't ready for that kind of commitment? Know this was Lisa, She always new what she wanted. He would have gone to the ends of the earth for her, Still would. He took a sip of his soda and smiled. Lisa would always be close to him and when she returned from collage maybe just by luck the pair could be together. Would she be proud of him? Of what he had become? She wouldn't know about him being and officer until he graduated. Placing the can on the stand next to his bed he stretch and pulled the covers over himself. The light movement blew some of her perfume up to him from his chest. He breathed her in deep and let out with a content sigh, sleep claiming him swiftly.

Lisa woke up later than Jen and when she sat up she was greeted by a rocket of a pillow to her face. She squealed in shocked surprise as it came in for a second hit. She snatched it and was ready to retort with her own when the call of her mothers voice from downstairs brought her and Jen out of there assault on one another. Jen snickered and tossed her pillow back onto her bed before she bounded towards the door. "We will be down soon!" She hollered before closing the door behind her. Lisa rubbed her eyes and glared sleepily at her friend. "That's a heck of a way to say good morning Jen." Lisa sarcastically said. Jen only smiled at her. At first Lisa just thought she was in an unusually good mood then it dawned on her as she put her feet on the floor. Her back was sore slightly and her lower area acted lightly as she moved. Lisa glanced at Jen her face slowly reddening. Jen just grinned wider before she bounded to her bed plopping down making Lisa yelp. "So miss sneak out the window. How was it?" Lisa just stared at her shocked and embarrassed. "How did you know I snuck out? I thought you was asleep?" Jen crossed her legs and got comfy. "Oh I wasn't I heard your phone buzz so I pretended to sleep. When you got dressed and scooted out your window I made my way over to it, to see you climb into you know who's car. So spill the beans. Did you actually do it?" Lisa smiled and looked down her face a beat red now. Jen giggled with a mix of happy girlish joy and nervousness. "Oh you've join the ranks of adult hood now girlie!" She squealed and bounded of the bed. "I want details! All the hot juicy details." Lisa rolled her eyes. as she made her way to her way to the door. "Ok, but later maybe when we go out to the park I don't want anyone else to know yet." Jens face fell some and a look of concern crossed it. "Did he hurt you?" She looked more upset know. Lisa smiled and shook her head opening her door. "No very far from that very, very far." She giggled and made her way to the kitchen with the over excited Jen at her heals. When they sat down at the table Lisa noticed Homer and Bart were not present like normal. She glanced at her mom who laid some pancakes down for them. Marge sat across from her daughter and picked up the morning paper. She glanced at her and smiled. Lisa and Jen piled a few cakes onto there plates and drowned them in syrup. More Jen then Lisa. As Lisa took a bite Marge sat down the paper getting the girls attention more Lisa then Jens. Lisa chewed and eyed her mom suspiciously. Marge sipped her coffee and placed it down next to the paper. She then sat up straight and gave her daughter the _I know what you did face_. Lisa froze and felt her mothers gaze as she placed her fork down. "So...Care to elaborate." She snickered with the wave of her hand. Jen glanced between the two and immediately felt out of place. "Busted." Was all she said before she took another bite. Lisa gulped and sat up playing with her hands as she tried to come up with the right words. "Well...Um..You see.." Marge laughed making both the girl look at one another curiously. "I'm not mad at you dear I just want to know why you used your window and not the front door? Was the his idea or yours?" Lisa smiled and sighed in relief. She looked at Jen who stuck her tounge out at her playfully. "It was mine. I didn't think you would have let me go if you new what I was up to." Marge smiled and took her daughters hand in hers. "I would have probably tried to talk you out of it, but just so you know from now on. A proper young lady uses the door not her window." the group of girls giggled between one another, and chattered about away about there own experiences and such. Until Lisa and Jen finally went and got ready for there day before Jen had to go home later that evening.

 **Is there something burning? Cause that was spicy XD lol! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I want to say so sorry for the very late update and I want to thank you all for sticking with me. Thank you all so much. This is this first of two that I will be posting tonight so keep your eyes peeled for the second.**

 **I fixed the spelling issues on this one as well.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all the reviews and favorites you all rock! Enjoy!**

"Lisa? Hey Lisa are you ok?" Lisa jumped with a start and glanced around. She was in her room and Jen was nudging her. The sun was up and her clock said 8:45. Lisa rubbed her eyes before she looked at Jen confused. "Hey earth to Lisa? What wrong?" Lisa shook her head as the events of last night played through her mind. "Jen why are we in my room were we not just shopping at the new city plaza?" Jen looked at her concernedly.

"Umm that's what we are doing today?" Lisa starred at her in confusion. Had she only just dreamt it all? Was it all just some wild fantasy that had seemed so real? Lisa made eye contact with Jen again who was looking at her with a frown on her face. "Did you have a bad dream?" Lisa shook her head. "No just a crazy one it seemed so real." Jen patted her leg and sat up. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was all messy from sleep. "Well I'm here if you want to talk about it ok? Now lets get dressed I want to hit the plaza before it gets to late." Lisa shook her head trying to free it of the confusion that had swarmed it. She pulled her covers away and stretched. She would just push them away and go on with her day. It was just a dream. A very vivid almost real dream. When she was clothed and ready for the day she met Jen downstairs in the kitchen. Lisa sat down across from her mother and felt a wave of dayshau hit her strongly. Her mother sat happily reading in a magazine and sipped her cup of coffee happily. Hot pancakes sat on the table and Jen happily stacked a few onto her plate. Marge glanced at her daughter and sighed before placing the magazine on the table. "Lisa honey that's a lot of syrup you have on your plate." Lisa jumped startled and mumbled under her breath. She had zoned out while covering her pancakes and had emptied half the bottle onto her plate. She felt her blood sugar rise just looking at the sugary goodness. "Sorry mom I wasn't paying attention." Marge gave her daughter a kind smile as she took the plate to the sink. "Don't worry sweetie it happens sometimes. What's troubling you though?" Lisa watched as her mother poured the excess syrup into the bottle before she brought the plate back to her daughter. "Nothing mom and you didn't have to do that I could have." Lisa snipped the words out and quickly regretted it as her mother crossed her arms in a challenging way. "Lisa Simpson you never get snappy and I hate to force you to talk to me and you know that. So either you spill what's on your mind or face my wrath. There's a lot of cleaning that needs down here after all, and if you are going to be rude you can clean the day away instead of having fun." Lisa and Jen both froze as they looked on at the older women. Marge scowled daggers at her eldest daughter and tapped her foot. Lisa sighed and glanced at Jen for help. She immediately popped a piece of her pancake into her mouth and shook her head defiantly. Lisa was on her own. "Well what's it going to be young lady?" Lisa sighed and faced her mother. "Well I just had this really crazy dream last night. It seemed so real to me." Marge sat down and continued to eye her daughter suspiciously. "Ok so you had very vivid dream and that's why your spaced out and snippy?" "Yeah, I'm sorry I really don't know what came over me the dream it was just so...confusing in so many ways." Marge could see her daughter was defiantly having issues with this dream and what ever it was really seemed to bother her. "Lisa honey would you mind telling me about this dream you had?" Lisa's face turned a hot red and she eyed her mother in hopes she would understand. Marge starred at her before she figured out what her daughter was thinking. "Oh it was one of those dreams...Well They do happen from time to time and its nothing to be worried about sweetie." Lisa glanced at Jen who was lost and looking between the to. Lisa sighed and finally found the courage to speak. "Well its just I've never had sex in a dream before and me still being a...virgin and all just makes it that more awkward." Jen spat out her food and began to chough her lungs out. She gulped in a deep breath of air and whipped her face. "Wow was not expecting that at all." Marge gave her a stern glare and Jen immediately began to hack as silent as she could avoiding the women she sat next to. Lisa snickered at her friends antics and looked back to her mother with hope she could explain why her dream seemed so real. "Well Lisa as I was saying this dream you had happens sometimes and there are many reason that they accrue. You might have just had one randomly for no reason. If its someone you know that you were with in the dream it could be your want for said person. Or a fear you have. You see there's so many reason why you could have...sexy Dreams." Marge smiled at her own wording and was pleased with the chuckles and giggles she got from both of the youth. Marge reached for her daughters hand and squeezed it efficiently. "Don't worry about it sweetie you have all the time in the world for such things. You just don't let any boy swindle into your briches without your perdition ok?" Lisa nodded and smiled at Jen who was drinking a glass of juice doing her best to keep her snaky and teasing gaze occupied until Marge left. It was another ten minutes of quite chatter between the group at the table until Lisa and Jen cleaned there plates and waved to Marge before they piled into Marges car. She had said they could barrow it while Jens rental got fixed. The two girls chattered happily as they drove to the new plaza that was in town.

Jen glanced at Lisa she had her hand out the window and was enjoining the breeze. Summer had not yet hit fully yet but the warm air felt good on her pale skin. She let out a delighted sigh and watched as the familiar neighborhood pass by. She couldn't believe how much had changed since she was a little girl. The homes were the same but the family's had changed. There was a park close by to that they had decided to put in instead of more houses. Lisa was pleased when they had chosen that route. She turned to Jen who was now happily humming to the radio as they made there way into the more popular part of town. It had lots of shops and places to eat to hang out. Now that she was getting older she could see her self maybe checking out a few of the stores that never interested her before. She had always stuck to the book stores or the music ones, but know she had more interest. There was a really nice clothing store for older girls and women that she was wanting to maybe check out eventually. At the moment she was ok with just checking out the plaza and maybe getting a few new clothes for the summer. Her school year at Yale didn't start until the fall so she had a hole summer of fun to look forward to before then. "So you know where your heading right? Cause I have no idea what so ever haha!" Lisa and Jen giggled as they pulled up to a light. Lisa looked around and tried to remember what way took you to the new plaza. Thankfully there was a sign that point them in the right direction. When they finally came into view of the building both there jaws dropped in shock. The building was massive and in now way a plaza in there eyes. It was almost as big as Shelbyville mall. Jen pulled into a parking spot and both girls grabbed there purses and stared at the building in awe. It had only been open for three days and it was already jammed packed with people eager to see what this huge building had to offer them. With smiles they made there way to the huge entrance. It had three sets of double doors so many people could enter or leave at a time. When they entered it took there breath away. the building was absolutely stunning on the inside as well. In front of them there was two sets of escalators. One was going up the other going down. The elevator in the center of the two was made entirely of glass. You could see the people inside it as it took them up to the second level. "So what store should we hit first?" Lisa smiled at her and looked around at the wide variety of stores to choose from. "Well why don't we start with that one over there?" She pointed to a not so crowded store that had bright and colorful summer clothes on manikins. When they entered the store there eyes were filled with all the bright colors it had on the shelves. There were dresses and skirts, shorts and shirts. Some were solid colors and others had patterns on them. A slender looking women dressed in a light colored dress greeted the pair as they walked in. "Good morning ladies if you need anything just ask." "Thank you we will keep that in mind." Lisa turned and noticed Jen had already scurried her way over to a rack with skirts on it. With a turn she put it up to her waist with a grin. "What do you think?" Lisa looked it over and shook her head. "Its really cute but I don't think it will fit you Jen." Jen looked at it sadly before she put it back. "Your right it is kind of big. Oh how about this one?" She turned and showed her another skirt. This one was much more fitting for her and Lisa gave her a happy smile. "I like that one it looks much better, Why don't you go try it on just to be safe?" Jen nodded happily as she made her way over to the fitting room. Lisa stayed by the rack of summer dresses and found a peach colored one that had a beautiful pink flower on the bottom of the left corner. She pulled it off the rack and placed it close to her to see if she really liked it or not. "I think that would be a wonderful color for you." She jumped almost out of her own skin when the sudden voice startled her. Lisa spun around and gave a playful glare at the person. "Millhouse you scared the crap out of me." She teased. He walked over to her and smiled his hands in his pockets. "Sorry that was not my intent I just kind of noticed you and thought what harm could it do to compliment you about it." Lisa sighed, She had been through situations like this with Millhouse before. He was a nice enough guy but he just wasn't her type. Before she could tell him her routine answer to his endless flirting Marin walked up to the pair. "He Lisa, Wow that's a nice colored dress I especially like the flower design on the bottom there." She couldn't help but smile at him. Martin and her had there issues when they were younger but as they grew up he started to change. He was kinder and was not as stuck up as he was. Martin was still super smart but he had chosen to stay in Springfield and attend collage here like Millhouse. "Thank you Martin that's very kind of you." He gave her a happy grin before turning his attention to Millhouse. "So shall we check out the comic book store here in the mall? I hear tail its actually really cool." Millhouse let out a sigh and nodded his head before he looked back a Lisa with a kind smile. "See you around Lisa." She watched the pair walk away before she turned back to the rack of clothes. She continued to browse through them while she still held onto the dress the guys had complimented her about. It made her feel good that her choice of clothes was appealing. Even though she didn't find Millhouse or Martin very attractive there words still made her feel good just the same. She was looking over a white summer dress when Jen caught her attention. She had walked out of the dressing room to show off one of her outfits for her friend. She had on the skirt from earlier with a blue shirt that really made her breast pop. "Well?" Lisa looked her over and made her way towards Jen. A few boys outside had seen her and whistled at her. Jen rolled her eyes and gave Lisa a playful glare when she chuckled. "Well Lisa? What do you think to trashy?" "Well honestly Jen it looks nice but that shirt makes your boob look huge." Jen glanced down and her face grew in shocked surprise. "Oh wow if I looked down anymore they would poke my eyes out ha ha!" Lisa shook her head and watched her friend go back into the changing room to try something a little less trashy as Lisa had thought. She made her way back to the clothing rack and caught a glimpse of a young man walking through the mall. He looked almost Like Nelson only it wasn't him. His hair was that long look Nelson had, had during prom. This young man was shorter and had less muscle to his body. He smiled at her as he walked by before he turned and wrapped his arm around a younger girls back. Watching them made her wish she had someone who would be there for her. Like the younger couple she was watching. She sighed and went back to the clothes rack maybe all she need was a little more time. The whole Sam fiasco really startled her. Then there was last night in the field of fireflies. She couldn't believe how romantic it all had been, she had almost lost her virginity in that field if not for Nelsons gentlemanly ways. Maybe that's why she dreamed about having sex with him. Her teenage hormones were getting the better of her and clouded her mind last night she new that much was certain. Maybe all she needed was to get away for the summer and see some new terrain.

Back at the Academy Nelson was sitting out under a tree enjoying the early summer breeze that was creeping its way through the campus. He couldn't get his mind off of Lisa. He could have taken her last night and stole away with her virginity, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not to her she was to perfect for a simple romp in the grass. That night was amazing all on it s own though. The way that the fireflies danced around her body was absolutely beautiful. She was beautiful. He sighed happily and glanced up at the sky watching clouds dance across the sky. A bird flew into the tree above him and fluttered around a nest its mate he assumed was happily taking the twigs and grass from his beak before adding them in just the right way. The pair twittered and sang to one another before the other flew off to retrieve more nest material. It was still early in the summer for them to be nesting but seeing it made him smile. He needed to get out more and enjoy the scenery before him, and with the academy games coming up in a matter of days he felt energized. He heard a giggle and looked down form the sky above to see Miss. Delaware was happily talking with one of the instructors and he could help but roll his eyes at her antics. She flashed the man a flirtatious smile as she held her hand over her breasts seductively. The women was not bad looking by no means her curves and figure was one most men sought for and women wanted. She was perfect in every way and she new it. To Nelson she was a vain women who used her body to get her way. He despised the women. She gave the man another giggle before her eyes locked on to the more younger and tender flesh of Nelson who had just realized she was eyeing him. He gulped nervously and adverted his gaze to Henrys humble home on the outskirts of the grounds and debated his next move quickly. When he looked back he was greeted with a pair of long legs standing in front of him. He continued to look up and noticed the Miss. Delaware had made her way to him. She rested a hand on her hip and looked at him with a hungry look. "Hello Nelson why are you all alone on such a fine and hot day like today?" She said in a sultry voice. Nelson nervously shuffled to his feet and eyed the man who he had hoped was still close only to feel his heart sink when he was nowhere in sight. He looked back at her and gave her a small smile trying to be polite as he could. She had shifter her weight to one leg and her skirt was delicately raised showing her tender thigh. Any man would have jumped her then and there for such an act. Even when she shook her hair away from her shoulders making her large breasts bounce. Nelson couldn't seem to take his eyes off the pair that happily danced in front of him. She cleared her throat to get his attention and smiled at him seductively. He fidgeted Nervously at her gaze. "You know Nelson if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always available. Why don't we head over to my quarters and I can make you something extra tasty." She smiled at him and just so tenderly ran her hand down her neck and played with the frill between her breasts. Nelson stood up and cleared his throat as he did his best to keep a good arms reach between him and her. "I appreciate that mame but I've got to get some things from Henry so maybe later." He turned and scuffled off quickly but not quick enough. She reached out and turned him to face her. She had a scowl on her face and looked quite upset with him. "Mr. Muntz what is your deal? I have a perfect body large breasts and ass that wont quit and legs that go all they way up." She seethed to him and placed her hands on her hips. "We are both adults here and don't try to tell me your not I've seen your portfolio. I know how old you really are mister." She huffed an angry breath and crossed her arms making her breast bulge from the contact. "Am I just not sexy enough for you? Is that your problem with me? I know I can be a little strong when it comes to my feelings, but seriously cant you at least treat me with the respect that a young man should." Nelson sighed and ran his hand through the fuzz of hair on his head. He had not meant to hurt her feelings, but she needed to know he just wasn't interested in her. "Miss. Delaware its nothing to do with you, but I'm just not interested in you. Know don't get me wrong you are a very...Attractive women but I have a girl that I'm currently trying to win back over." She glanced down to her feet and sighed before looking back up to him with the first light speckles of tears in her eyes. Nelson felt horrible know that he had not only made her upset but he had drove her to crying. He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." She sniffled and wiped a tear away from her eye. "That's ok I understand I've just never been turned down before it's...Its a new feeling for me." He smiled at her and stepped away to give her some space. "Umm would you mind walking me back to my quarters I would hate to see anyone in this horrid state." He nodded and the two walked back to the staff building where most of the instructors lived during the term. The walk was a quite one most of the way but as the two made there way he got to now Miss Delaware better. He had found out she was 28, her first name was Maria, and had been engaged a few years ago. She had ended it when she caught her Ex Fiancée sleeping with her so called best friend. She had been hurt by that so she made it a point not to try to fall in love with another man again. She still had needs of course so every now and then she would fool around with a man of her choosing. Only rule she had was he was never to be considered a boy friend only a one time thing. Maybe two or three if he was really good but those ones where rare apparently. Nelson couldn't believe how much she had gone through it her life and she was only 9 years older than him. Listening to her talk was a new experience for him as well. He had never really paid much attention to girls when they spoke to him about there life or troubles, and he suddenly realized that even with Lisa he had a tendency to space off when she spoke. This walk was a good thing that both of them needed and didn't even realize it.

 **What is she up to hmm... Stay tuned! Don't forget to Review love to hear back from my reader wither it be good or bad :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the second chapter as promised! I had a lot of fun with this one and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any spelling errors I plan to go back through and fix them with this chapter and chapter 13. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

Lisa sat at the mechanic shop with Jen as her rental was almost finished. The two girls sat quietly not saying much both were already drained from there day of shopping at the plaza. Jen would every so often glance down at her phone and smile before she would tap away in reply. Lisa could only assume she was talking to Mike. Lisa turned her attention outside and watched the towns people bustle about there busy lives. So many new faces had moved in and the town was indeed getting larger. After all her efforts to keep the parks and the lake clean had actually brought more people in who had the same passion as her. She smiled as a little girl walked by holding her mothers hand. She smiled at Lisa her eyes bright with joy that all young kids have. So innocent of the world around them. She giggled as the girl paused to point at a bird that had landed not far away. Her mother smiled and picked her up kissing her cheek tenderly. Lisa couldn't help but wonder how her mother would feel when she had now one but her father to keep her company. Know more kids to chase around the house. Know more baseball games or band recitals. She felt a light pain in her heart for her mother. She would soon be an empty nester in a few more years once Maggie graduated and left. She was the last one to be going out into the world. Lisa sighed and looked down at her hands. She remembered Bart and Sherri would be getting married in the coming year. Maybe after a while they would bless her mother with grandbabies to cuddle and coo over. Maybe they would fill that hole she would have after all her own hand spread there wings and flown out into the world. Lisa turned to Jen who was looking out the window with a happy smile. She turned to Lisa while she placed her phone into her pocket. "So I was just chatting thinking of something. You know how its summer time know and we have a hole month and a half before school starts. I was wonder if you might be interested in coming to stay with me for a while this summer." Lisa pondered the idea for a while before she gave her friend a grin. "I think that would be a great idea Jen. We could do some much and you can show me around your neck of the woods." Jen giggled and eagerly pulled her phone out of her pocket again. "I'll text my mom and see if she is up for it." Lisa nodded and felt her pocket vibrate its own tune. She glanced down at it and noticed Cody had sent her a text. She smiled and open his message to see what he had sent her.

C: _Hey how are you doing haven't heard from you in a while how did graduation go?_

L: _It went well the party was a little more than I anticipated though..._

C: _Oh...Really? What happened did someone try to hurt you again?_

Lisa smiled at his thoughtfulness. Cody was so easy to talk to just like Nelson. The only thing was she didn't know where exactly Nelson was at the moment. He couldn't tell her and that hurt her in a way.

L: _Well you remember that guy I told you about right?_

C: _Yeah what about him? Was he there? Did he hurt you? If he did I'm going to find him and crush him like a grape lol!_

She giggled lightly from his words and glanced at Jen who was currently talking to the mechanic that had worked on her car.

L: _Yes he was there last night. He had come to congratulate me like many other people had. He didn't do anything major just..._

C: _Just what? Did he make you uncomfortable?_

L: _Well...I just...I almost had sex with him._

C: _Oh...Umm what brought that up? I know I don't now you as well as others but, you seem so down to earth what brought that up was it him?_

L: _It was me. I just don't know what came over me it kind of just slipped out of my mouth._

C: _Well that happens sometimes at least he respected you enough to not take you up on your offer. I know most would have._

Lisa stared at his text and wondered in the back of her mind about what he had meant by that. She furrowed her brow in contemplation before she finally began to reply back.

L: _That is a good point. What would you have done in that situation?_

She mentally scolded herself for asking him such a sensitive question. He didn't respond very quickly either and she began to worry she had upset him. Lisa looked up when Jen nudged her shoulder. "The car is almost done when it is we can search around for a good place to get lunch I'm starved." Lisa giggled at her friend when she patted her belly and gave her a playful smile. Jen walked over to a vending machine filled with sodas and eyed it curiously. It was an old coke machine you never saw anymore. It had a small window that showed the rows of cans inside. Lisa's phone buzzed again and she jumped before glancing sown at it worriedly. She was expecting to see a very angry text from Cody when she opened the message.

C: _In all honesty Lis...If it was me in that situation with you I would have taken the route the other guy took as well. You are to perfect to just take in a random place. You deserve to be treated like a queen. If it was me it would not be some quick fling or just sex. I would be making love to a...Beautiful, smart, amazing young women._

Lisa's mouth fell open in surprised shock at his words. They were so real to her not a single one hit her wrong in any way. The way he had spoken of her made her heart sore in happiness and, girlie glee she never thought anyone but Nelson could make her feel like this not in a million years. She smiled down at her phone and read over his message, again and again, each time making her heart flutter.

C: _Sorry if I was to forward with what I said...I didn't mean to upset you if that is the case I apologize. I just had to get that off my chest it's been bothering me for some time. Not in a bad way though but a good way._

L: _It didn't bother me at all Cody. It actually made me feel better I honestly didn't know you...You felt that way towards me. Well I kind of did but I was so focus with other things I didn't notice fully._

C: _What are you saying Lis?_

L: _What I'm saying Cody is summer time is here and I need to...To let go of my past so I can maybe have a future and maybe give...Dating another go._

 _C:Dating? Like who :)_

L: _I'm not sure but I do know a guy who seems like the perfect material. Maybe when I go to visit Jen this summer I will possibly find him ;)_

Lisa's smile only grew at the situation she seemed to find herself in. She was actively flirting with a good guy and he was seemingly just as interested in her as she was in him. Seeing Nelson had brought up old wants but Jens words of wisdom had helped her see some light. Cody was her now and Nelson was her past. Maybe if she new where he was she would be more prone to wait for him as they had discussed. He could tell her though that was his only answer and she had an opportunity to find something good in this new budding relationship she was finding.

C: _Oh is that so well then I guess he will be one lucky guy. ;) Got to go for now Have a final on Monday keep in touch._

 _L: Good luck! We can talk later Bye!_

Lisa giggled and looked up to see Jen was screen peeping on her phone. She scowled playfully at her before hiding the screen form her prying eyes. Jen only leaned closer with a playful smirk. "So how is Cody Lisa?" She teased and jumped away when Lisa playfully swatted at her. "He is fine!" She giggled out loudly and proceeded to tease her friend. "Why do you ask? You were reading or conversation so you tell me haha!" Lisa stood up and walked away from her with a smile. "Oh you want to know what I saw? I see a wedding and lots of cute little babies in your future Mrs. Windbrooke!" Jen spat out teasingly. Lisa turned and glared at her for her remark before the sound of the mechanic clearing his throat caught the girls attention. "Your car is all ready ladies." He said as he handed the keys to Jen. She slid the card she had and paid for the bill before taking her recite and walking to the door with Lisa. "I hope the rental company reimburses you for that repair job." Jen rolled her eyes and puffed out a cross breath of air. "I hope so to. So tell me more about what you and Cody have planned." Jen squealed happily as she bolted away from Lisa's playful swats. The too girls happily giggled and chattered as they got into the car and swapped ideas on a good place for lunch.

Nelson sat on the couch inside Maria's living quarters as she prepared the two lunch. "So Nelson tell me more about this girl your interested in what's she like?" Nelson sipped his ice tea and let out a delighted sigh. "Well like I said her name is Lisa and we went to school with each other for well are whole lives. Know she's heading off to collage in a state far from here and I have no idea if I even have a chance with her anymore." She turned from the counter and looked at him sadly. "Why is that? Is she not faithful or are you not together cause you never really made that part clear." Nelson ran his hand through his hair in contemplation. "Well no we are not together but...I just have this feeling she will meet someone who will sweep her off her feet." Maria walked over to him and sat down a plate with a sandwich and chips. Before she sat down in a lounge chair across from him. "Well when you was down at her graduation did you tell her about what your doing here? What your trying to become?" Nelson looked at her sadly and she sighed. "Why not? Is she a cop hater?" Nelson chuckled and shook his head a small smile crept over his face. "No far from it actually. The thing is I cant tell anyone about what I'm doing here. Judges orders and all." Maria shook her head sadly as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Well that's a shame but I can understand why he would have done that. Having other people here or contacting you could be a bad distraction. Maybe he thinks that's what you need is to leave them behind until you can get on the right course." Nelson nodded his head in agreement with her. He swallowed and took a drink of his tea again. "Yeah maybe your right. I just wish I could have told her. I should have not like the judge would have found out right?" Maria shook her head as she sat her plate down. "He would have found out eventually and you probably would have been kicked out of the academy and sent to jail." Nelson coughed and cleaned his face before he made eye contact with the women. "You think that's where he would send me if I would have told her?" "More than likely yes. I've seen it happen before sadly a lot of young men and even women come in here with the same set up you have. They always seemed to strike out within a year cause they either tell family or friends of what there doing and then get into trouble again. I just hope your smart and try to reframe from such things." Nelson looked down at his plate and half eaten sandwich and then back up at her. "What if she dose find someone else?" Maria sighed again she felt like she did a lot of it at the moment. "Well if she dose then I suggest you move on as well. I'm sure there's plenty of young women out there who would love to be with you. Like my mother always told me there's plenty of fish in the sea." She smiled comfortingly to him and stood up to get more tea for herself. "Thanks that's actually some good advice." He stood up and walked to the kitchen placing his plate on the counter and leaned up against it a knock at the door made him jump. Maria turned and made her way over to it and immediately panicked. "Oh shit!" She spun around and took a deep breath her face was bright red. Nelson wasn't sure what was going on until he heard the knock turn into a loud banging and a voice bellowed on the other side. "What the hell?" Nelson made his way over to Maria who was leaning up against the door trembling as the banging only worsened. Nelson looked through the peep and a man maybe a little taller than him was standing there in slick suit. He had an angry expression on his face and turned to bang on the door again. Nelson furrowed his and looked down at Maria she was shaking with fear and he could see the light tears building up in her eyes. "Maria who is this guy? Are you ok your crying again." She looked up at him and mad a chocked squeak as she tried to get her words out. The bagging on grew worse and Nelson could hear the man on the other ends voice pick up with added rage. "Maria talk to me? Do you want me to get ride of him he's kina pissing me off now." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt before taking a few steps away from the door. She turned and whipped her face clean before she looked at Nelson. "Just open the door and what ever you do stay there." He looked at her confusingly and stood still not wanting to let this crazy guy in. "Nelson please just do as I ask." He let out a confused and cross huff as he unlocked and turned the nob. Before he new it the door flew open and quickly slammed shut as the angry man walked in. He straitened his suit and smoothed his back hair back before straightening his tie. "About dam time Maria. What the hell took you so long you know I don't like aiding." He turned and jumped startled by seeing Nelson standing behind him rubbing his face. He had been hit by the door as it opened and was not pleased in the slightest. "Oh I see you have company...Well this wont take long then you can get back to your usual sluttly self." The man seethed out crossly and turned away from Nelson with his nose in the air. Nelson opened his mouth to set the man straight when Maria shook her head. Silently telling him to stay quiet. "What do you want Roger." She said coolly and with a hint of fear in her voice at it tremble lightly. "What do I want? I want you to help me get my son out of jail!" He bellowed angrily. Maria jumped lightly and sucked in a deep breath as she crossed her arms. "How am I supposed to help you? I don't have the authority to get people out of jail. Your the lawyer you figure it out he is your son after all." She hissed. The man Nelson now knew was called Roger puffed his chest out intimidatingly. "I want you to go to the judge that sentenced him and do what you do best! Just sit back and spread them!" He walked towards her and slammed his fist onto the stand next him making her jump. Nelson felt his temper rise with every threat and cruel word the man said. He wasn't going to let this jerks threaten and insult a women right in front of him. He took a step and the man whirled around and pointed a finger at him. "You stay out of this if you know what's good for you!" He snarled but his words only made Nelson fume more. How dare he think he could control or scare him. Nelson smirked at him and was about to take another step when Maria stepped between the two. "Roger he is just a cadet her and he is underage you hurt him and you'll loose your license." Nelson looked at her confusingly and then back at the man who took a few steps back his anger only seemed to build. "Fine protect you little pet! But you as hell better answer my question!" She glared at him and pushed against Nelson. "No! I will not do such a low thing why not ask Kate or did she leave you! Serves you right!" He glared at her crossly as she stood firm in front of Nelson. "What happen with your son Roger? He acted like you and got in to trouble! I'm right and you know it!" See continued to spit out angrily at him.

He pointed his finger at her sharply and snarled under his breath. "He got stuck in jail cause a little skanke like you wouldn't do what she was told! He should have beat her face in and taught her a lesson!" He fumed. "Oh just like his father then! That's why Kate left you after all this time your temper and aggression towards women is uncalled for! I'm glade we never married!" Nelson looked between the two and was starting to put two and two together. This was the jerk that slept with her best friend he presumed was the women named Kate they talked about. He was not prepare for what would happen next. It was so fast he didn't have a second to react before he saw Rogers fist slam into Marias face. The sound of her jaw bone cracking made his gut curl with horror. Nelson watched as she slumped to the floor in a bucket of tears holding her face. She was clearly dazed and tears and blood ran down her face. Nelson looked back up at the man with a rage he had not felt in a a long time. Roger was to preoccupied with gloating over his work he didn't see Nelsons own fist make contact with his own jaw. He recoiled back and turned to face the younger man only to be greeted by another blow above his eye. Nelson was furious and kept hammering into his face. Roger staggered back and leaned against the wall holding his hand to his bleeding nose. "You son of a bitch! How dare you hit me!" Roger swung a lamp at Nelson hitting him over the head and it shattered in pieces on the ground around his feet. "Do you know who I am boy! I'll sue you for assault you little prick!" He hit him again and again. Nelson took a few stunned steps back. His face was searing with pain from broken fragments of the lamp. He looked up and covered his face with is arm when Roger brought the lamp down at him again. "You little son of a bitch! I'm going to beat your head in and then just like my boy should have done to that little blond bitch at Yale!" Nelsons ears were ringing from his constant assault on him but something inside him bubbled with more rage. What blond? Was it Lisa that he was talking about? She did have some bruising on her face but you could barley see it. Nelson could hear banging on the door from some of the other instructors that lived in the quarters and here there voices along with a familiar one. "Get this door open know!" They were charging the door trying to bust in and help but it was staying firm. "What blond!" Nelson snarled out as the man continued his assault on him. He laughed angrily as he brought the shattered lamp down again. "Some little bitch that needs to learn her place! When I'm done with you and that slut over there I'm going to pay her a little visit in Springfield!" He crazily laughed and kicked Nelson in the face before bringing the lamp back down at him again. Nelson felt all the rage he had been pushing aside finally come full tilt. Rage filled his body as he made ground on the mans assault. The pain was gone. The only felling he felt was anger there was only one blond he new from Springfield that was going to Yale. She had been hurt while there and this asshole was the father of said attacker. Nelson was furious and lashed his fist out at Rogers gut making him suck in a pained gulp of air. Maria crawled over to the door as she turned and watched as Nelson gained ground on Roger. She couldn't help but smirk when he sucked in a breath from the fist that hit his gut hard. She turned and worked the nob the best she could in her dazed state. Finally the nob turned enough for her to start to pull the door open the best she could. The way the doors were set up they would only open from the inside even if they were not locked. The lock was just a precautionary measure. Blood was running out of her mouth from a few broken teeth. Henry was the first to barge into the room followed by three more men. He had heard all the yelling from the other men and came to help. He froze in shock as he saw Nelson shielding himself from Rogers assault. He charged at the man but nothing could prepare him in all his years for what would come next. Nelson had pushed himself up and lunged at the man slamming him into the plate glass window behind him. It shattered from the impact and the two started to fall. "Nelson!" Henry hollered as he tried to snatch on to his shirt but was to late and watched in horror as the pair plummeted to the ground. Maria let out a frightened scream at the sight of the two disappearing out of sight. Another man had made his way next to Henry who was staring down at the ground below his eyes still filled with horror. "Damit someone get your ass down there now! Move it!" Henry turned and bolted to the door as fast as he could. Maria lay crumpled on the ground and leaning into one of the men that stayed with her. He did his best to comfort her but they all had seen what happened. It happened so fast if only they had been able to get in sooner maybe then things wouldn't be as bad as they were right know. If only...

 **Oh here comes the water works :.( Is this the end? Stay tuned friends. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my lovley reader I'm so sorry for the very, very late update again. I'm really horrible at keeping a routine. I went through and fixed a few chapters from 9-current one. Mostly spelling I'm so horrible at it. I've also lost my drive for this slightly. I feel its not very entertaining or good. I will continue it of course no reason not to.**

 **Also I have done some art for a few chapter of this story fell free to check them out on my DeviantArt WildRebel93**

 **Thank you and I hope you all enjoy this and please leave me your thoughts.**

Henry ran down the flight of stairs and out the doors as fast as he could. He spun around and lost his footing on the grass but he regained it quickly. He skidded to a halt next to the two forms laying on the ground amongst the shattered glass, dirt, and blood. "Oh god!" Henrys hands shook as he brought them down towards Nelsons body. Glass was littered all over him and his head was bleeding profusely. There was a chunk of his scalp that hung freely away from its proper place on the side of his head. You could see the soft flesh that covered the skull, and his ear was torn. Henry continued looking over his body and could see huge shards of glass protruding from his left shoulder and arm. A large shard was deeply embedded into his side in between two ribs. He felt tears sting his eyes at the sight and he dared not check for a pulse out of fear of the inevitable. He brought his hand to the side of Nelsons neck and glanced up at then other instructor Mike who was accessing the other man. Mike looked at Henry and shook his head. The man was dead he had a large shard of glass protruding from his chest and, his eyes stared up to them in a ghostly way. Mike brought his hand over them closing the eyes that had witnessed the mans last moments of terror, that were still plastered on his face. Henry looked back down at Nelson focusing on the youth with hope he was alive. His face soon turned to one of fear and he began to panic when he couldn't feel a pulse. "Oh come on kid you cant go yet! Come on Nelson breath!" He quickly started CPR the best he could without jarring him to much. The shard in his side could have easily punctured his lung. Mike was busy yelling at the group of cadets that had gathered at the scene. "Someone get inside and call 911! We need an ambulance stat!" Mike turned back to Henry who was trying his best to bring Nelson back to the land of the living. "Come on! Come on! Don't you dare quit on me know come on!" He was starting to panic. In all his years he had been so steady headed but now he was loosing it. He considered Nelson like one of his own if he died...He new he wouldn't be able to bear it. Henry kept at it hoping and silently praying that he would come to any second now. He wasn't sure how long he had been doing compressions while Mike did mouth to mouth, He could hear the sirens blaring in the distance and getting louder with each passing second. "Come on kid don't give up..." Henry's arms were getting sore as he pushed on Nelsons chest. The crack of a rib breaking made his stomach curl. "Henry slow down your breaking him!" Mike placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get the older man to steady his compressions. The ambulance pulled up and the EMT's quickly ran two them with there gear. An older grey haired women kneeled besides Henry as another crack came from Nelsons chest. "Sir please step aside were going to use the defibrillator on him. Please sir you've done good so far let us take over." She gently put a hand on Henrys shoulder. but the man only glared at her with tear ridden eyes. "No! I will not stop! Not until he breaths! He has to breath!" Sweat was starting to poor down his face and his arms trembled with every passing second. The women glanced at Mike silently asking for help with pleading eyes. "Someone get him off!" She yelled and turned back to Henry who was still doing compressions. "Sir please." her voice grew agitated and she nudge him trying to get him to move. Henry shot her a threating look and glared. "I can do it! He will come round soon you will see!" He snapped at her. Mike reached forward grabbing him with the help of several others nearby they had to drag him away form Nelsons body. It took five men to pin him down on the ground so he would stop trying to get back to Nelson. The women and the other EMT had ripped his shirt open quickly as they could. They attached a heart monitor to him and it played the silent dead tone not even a beep. The male EMT pulled the paddles free and turned the machine on. "The other man what's his condition?" The old women asked her partner. He shook his head sadly giving her the silent answer. She sighed and rubbed the paddles together. "Ok Clear!" She shouted and pushed them onto Nelson's chest. His body lurched up from the shock before falling back down, the beeper was still hushed and the only sounds was those of the whispering cadets and instructors. The worst was Henry he fought and screamed underneath the weight of his fellows as he watched them try to revive Nelson.

Another EMT was helping Maria to the opposing ambulance so she could be taken to the hospital. The older women had buzzed Nelson three times and not single response. She glanced at her partner sadly before she rubbed the wands one last time. Tears stung Henrys face as he watched it was pure torture for him to see this happening. "Clear!" She hollered and Nelsons jerked again before falling still on the cold ground. The women motioned for her partner to shut the defibrillator and he sighed and pushed the button. She looked at the young man and felt a tinge of sadness. Being an EMT was never a pretty thing and these things happened, but this one had so much to live for to young to be gone from the world. Henry fought even more to get out from under the pile of men holding him in place. "No! You have to keep trying please!" He bellowed as tears rolled down his face. They had to keep trying they just had to. The women sighed sadly and turned back to the silent machine. She reached to remove the heart monitor when a bleep emitted from it. She and her partner froze and waited in hope for it again. It bleeped again and soon was holding a steady beat the sound made her smile in delighted shock. "He's alive." Her partner grinned at her happily as they assessed him further. Henry had heard Nelsons heart pick back up and the relief of that sound made him turn into a manly puddle of happy tears. Mike and a few others hooted and applauded the EMT's work. "Calm down folks he's not out of the woods yet." Her partner hollered trying to calm the ecstatic crowd down. The old women was placing an oxygen mask onto Nelson when his eyes flutter open. He glanced around took in a deep and raspy breath before he coughed and winced in pain. "Easy there your going to be all right just stay still for me and keep calm ok?" She smiled soothingly to him and he sighed before he coughed again. Blood filled his mouth when he coughed and the EMT turned his head so he could still breath. "Its ok honey we will get you fixed up just keep breathing." Nelson sighed and looked around as the blood slowly trickled out of his mouth. He hurt everywhere but what hurt most was to breath. His lungs felt like they were not getting the needed air and his head was spinning. Blood stung his eyes as it dribbled down his face from his head wound. Nelson could see some yards off a pile of men on top of Henry. He was blabbering like a babe and when the two caught eye contact Nelson's head was throbbing and blood stung his eyes. Nelson coughed again as more blood escaped his lungs. The male EMT brought a stretcher over and they placed a neck brace on his neck for safety reasons. The guys had let Henry get up and he rushed over to offer his help with lifting Nelson onto the stretcher. They moved him slowly not wanting to risk the shard in his side to go any deeper. Nelson winced in pain and his vision blurred more from pain and blood loss. They did there best with the transfer trying not to jostle him to much with the movement. When he was secured they quickly wheeled him away. The older women stayed behind to examine the other man her partner had said was dead. She knelt down to his body and started to look him over. She noticed the broken nose and his cracked and bloody lips. Obviously he and the younger man had been fighting the younger one had more damage but was alive for the time being. As she ran her hands down the mans arms checking for broken bones, she took note of the lamp that was twisted out of proportion. It was still clenched in his bloodied hand and covered in blood. There was always a lot of blood at theses type of incidents. A police officer came to her side and let out a sigh. She turned and smiled at him before returning to the ambulance. Her job was finished but the officers job was just barley beginning. Normally the EMT would stay on sight even though a victim was deceased. Especially one like this there was no way of bringing a man back to life that had his heart impaled by a glass shard bigger than your fist. But it was not her job to call time of death she was no doctor only one of them or a coroner could call time of death. The officer would handle the situation from here as a possible homicide.

The ambulance sped off down the highway on its way to the hospital. Sirens blaring as the male EMT did what he could to help with Nelsons pain. He was currently packing the wound on his head with gauze to stop the bleeding and would glance at the other large man who had joined him in the back. Henry sat quietly his hands out in front of him. His eyes were glued to the shard of glass sticking out of Nelsons side. He watched his chest rise and fall with each painful breath he took. The oxygen mask the EMT had out on him was smeared with droplets of blood from Nelson's coughing. Henry felt horrible and was a huge bundle of mixed emotions. He had so many question to ask but he new that this was not the best time for it. When Nelson was more stable he would ask him why he was in Maria's Apartment. Why he had been fighting with the man who he new was defiantly dead. Henry rubbed his brow with his hand and sighed before he looked up to the EMT. He had moved on to Nelsons side and was doing his best to stabilize the glass in his side as the ambulance bounced along. The EMT looked over at Henry and could see they fear and worry in his eyes. "Don't worry sir he is in good hands. When we get him to the hospital he will be fixed up and good as new. Your son will be ok." He smiled at him reassuringly. Henry tried to smile but his face wouldn't budge from its frown. Tears stung his eyes and he sucked in a deep breath of air as his shoulders began to quake. He was breaking down his tough demeanor was a shattered shell of emotions. He sniffled as the tears ran down his cheeks. He was not afraid to cry he had been taught long ago that a real man shows his emotions. The hole event was stressful and having the EMT call Nelson his son made him hurt even more. He and His wife had not had any luck with children and Nelson was the closets he had to a son. He couldn't bare to lose him, and poor Diana she thought of him the same way. He would have to tell her of the events and if Nelson died he would have to tell her of that as well. He dreaded having to do or even deal with that. She would be devastated, just like him. The ambulance rolled to a stop and the doors swung open revealing and group of doctors and nurses ready for action. They unloaded Nelson and wheeled him inside. One of the nurses turned and placed her hand on Henrys chest. Stopping him from following them into the trauma room. "I'm sorry sir I cant let you go any farther. If you follow me I can direct you to the receptionist. She need you to fill out some paperwork on your son...He is your son right?" Henry sniffled and took in a deep breath. "Adopted son" He choked out. The nurse smiled kindly at him and guided him towards the reception counter. "Don't worry sir the doctors are amazing her and will do a great job. I will send someone to let you know what's going on with him ok?" Henry nodded as he picked up the clipboard the receptionist had handed him. He sat down and glanced around the waiting room. It was very large with a lot of seating. At the moment there was only a few people sitting in it and none seemed extremely worried like he was. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was. His heart sank when he read his wife's name on his caller id. He sucked in a deep breath and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He quickly pulled it away as his wife's frantic voice rang in his ear. "Henry? I heard what happened please tell me our boys alright? Please!" He sighed and calmed his nerves the best he could. "He is stable far as I know for the time being they took him into the ER and I haven't gotten any new on him yet." He could her crying on the other end of the phone. "You need to look after him Henry, We still need to ask him if he...If he wants...Oh god please to let him die." She balled into the phone her eyes full of tears. "Easy Diana sweetie he is strong. He will make it through this and when he dose we will ask him about the adoption ok? Just take a deep breath and keep calm sweet heart." His voice shook with fear but he kept his composure for her sake. "Ok just...Just keep me updated ok love?" "I will dear I love you." "Love you to Henry." He closed his phone and looked down at the paper her needed to fill out. He rested his head in his hands and let his emotions run. _Please God don't take him not yet...Not yet!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for being so distant as of late. Got some things going on that have been keeping me occupied. All good things though so don't worry. Found out me and the hubby will be adding a new addition to our little family. Soon to have baby number two in December and we are super excited. Found out it will be a girl and that is amazing, cause it's exactly what we wanted. We have a boy and he is super stoked for baby sister.**

 **As for this story do not worry I've found my muse again thanks to a few amazing people on here. So I'm going to stop running my mouth and let you get on with the new chapter. Enjoy my faithful reviewers and silent readers!**

 **((Spelling Fixed))**

Sometimes things happen that we cant control in our lives. You blink and one moment your happy and content and the next your life is turned upside down in a flurry of emotions. It hits you hard especially when it's someone or thing in your life you hold dear to your heart. This is how Henry felt as he sat in the waiting room praying to hear some kind of news about Nelson. He rested his tear ridden face in his large hands as his body quaked with every tear and gasp of air he took. Most people would sit and stare at a full grown man weeping like a babe, but not in a hospital tears were a common occurrence here. It had been five hours and still know news of Nelsons condition. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he glanced up with red puffy eyes at the person who was by his side. She smiled at him kindly as she came down to his eye level. "Hello sir, I couldn't help but see how upset you were dear and thought I could maybe help in some way." Henry took in a deep breath and tried to smile but his face wouldn't cooperate. "Thank...Thank you ma'am that's kind of you." The women sat down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm not sure if this helps you but it seems to always sooth my Homie when he is upset." She continued to rub his back and waited for him to collect himself slowly. "I take it your a married man? I hate to bring up more pain but is...Is it your wife your upset about?" Henry rubbed his eyes and sniffled slightly. "No ma'am my wife is safe at home...Its actually my...Our boy who I'm fretting about. He got hurt awful bad today and I'm not sure he is going to be ok." Henry felt a new wave of tears roll in as he lowered his head and let them fall. "Well I'm sorry to hear that but If he is anything like you I'm sure he's a fighter. Stay strong for your boy. We as parents need to be strong for our children." She stopped rubbing his back and began to dig through her purse. She pulled out a booklet and handed it to Henry. "This is my family, There not perfect by know means but there my people and I love and cherish everyone of them." Henry looked at the picture of the family. It showed a large bald man next to the women who was comforting him. Besides her was three children of varying ages and all as blond as golden fields of wheat. How that was possible he had no clue maybe it came from the fathers side? He continued to flip through the varying pictures of them and stopped at one in particular. It showed the blond boy about 12 maybe 13 in the photo next to a familiar brunet young man he new all to well. They were sitting in some kind of a fort and had sodas in there hands as if they were toasting them. Henry chuckled and felt some comfort from the photo. "You have a beautiful family ma'am." She smiled as she placed the book he had handed back to her into her bag. "Thank you, Everyone of them is special to me. Even the brunette boy Nelson. He is a good boy I just wish he had a good man in his life when he was younger to keep him on a better path." She sighed and looked up as a Nurse walked in. Henry looked at her hopefully and she smiled at him before addressing the blue haired women next to him. "Marge, Homers all good to go now we got the Donut out of his nose just fine. Not sure how he got it up there but he's better now." Marge sighed and stood up. She turned to Henry and smiled. "I'm sure everything will be just fine with your boy sir, You seem like an amazing father." She turned to leave when Henry caught her hand in his. "Ma'am if you don't mind me asking but is your name by chance Marge? Marge

Simpson?" Marge looked at him surprised and smiled kindly. "Yes sir it is. Can I ask how you know my name?" Henry stood up and sighed before he took a deep breath. "My names Henry and I work at the police academy. I know your name from a young man that...That I hold dear to me he is like a son to me and my wife. He told me about a blue haired women named Marge Simpson. Said she was like a mother to him." Marge turned and face him her face grew in concern as she studied the man. "Well Henry what was this boys name by chance?" Henry shuffled his feet and felt the tears sting his eyes again. This was the women who had given a part of her heart to a young man who was in need. He was in need of his mother figure now more then ever and she had the right to know. Screw the court order he wasn't going to keep this women in the dark. "Marge you might want to take a seat for what I'm about to tell you might shock and harm you. I also need you to promise me you will not tell others of what I'm about to tell you?" Marge looked around and then made her way back to a chair. She sat down and took a deep breath as she eyed the man. "Is this about Nelson?" Henry froze and stared at her shocked she had guess whom he was referring to. Marge smiled at him. "A mother always has a slight knowing of what her children are up to even the adopted ones, and today I've felt like something has happened to one of them. I'm not sure what but i can just feel it. Call it a mothers intuition." Henry tried to smile at her but he couldn't bear it at the moment. "Well you see you being like his mother I feel you have the right to know what's going on in his life. You see Nelson he...He was..." Henry felt tears sting his eyes and run down his cheeks. Marges face grew to a frown and she jumped when a doctor walked in. He looked exhausted and made his way over to the pair. "Henry? I'm Doctor. Levi James. I was the one who has been operating your son Nelson the last few hours. I have news for you." Marge gasped and brought her hand to her chest in shock. He glanced to Henry who was to focused on the doctor as he began to speak. "He made it through surgery fine and is stable for the time being. The glass pierced his left lung and thankfully missed the major arteries near it and his heart. Stitched him up the best I could but it'll scar and might have some pain from time to time, due to nerve damage in that area. He also has six broken ribs on his left and four on his right, one rib punctured his right lung. I was able to save it and it should work properly in a few weeks with rest. His left shoulder is broken from the cuff down to his wrist. As for his head he has fifteen stitches and a slight fracture on the back. A mild concussion with no brain damage as far as we know. He has yet to regain consciousness but he will survive. Your more than welcome to see him now he is in the ICU until we can asses his brain function, in room 238 and if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to get in touch with me." The doctor turned to leave and was stopped when Henry pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you!" He released the shocked doctor and turned to Marge who was still sitting shocked and teary eyed. Henry stuck out his hand for her and smiled through his own tears. "Please Ma'am come see him with me he would be thrilled to see your face." Marge wiped her eyes and glanced at the emergency room that Homer was currently waiting for her in. She took Henrys hand and stood up. "Take me to him please." She stutter as a tear streaked down her face. The two made there way up to the ICU as quickly as they could. Meanwhile Homer sat patiently coloring on a piece of paper as the Nurse watched him with concern. He had wanted to eat the chunk of donut and was upset when they wouldn't give it to him. The nurses retaliated with a blank piece of paper and crayons to entertain him until Marge came for him. They could only hope she would come soon so they could go on with more important maters at hand. Instead of keeping an eye an a full grown man who was very accident prone.

"So let me get this straight? Your dad got a piece of donut stuck up his nose? How in the hell did he even do that?" Jen sat on the living room floor with Lisa as the two packed Jens suitcase for her return trip back home. Marge had call Lisa an hour ago to tell her of her fathers latest hospital visit and when they would be home. She had called before talking to Henry and going through the events of a parents worst nightmare. Lisa giggled and placed a shirt away. "Well my dad is a special kind of stupid as I like to put it, Bart just calls him a dumb ass. Mom hates both terms and just tells us to call him unique." Jen cocked her eyebrow at the statement and chuckled. "Well I thought my family was unique but you dear have topped the list. Still how in the world did the donut end up...Well up his nose?" Jen pointed at her nose and shook her head in disgust. "Well knowing my dad he was probably scarfing them down and shoved a chunk up there. This is common of him I should tell you about the crayon incident but that was really...Strange my family is strange." She froze and her and Jen both watched as Maggie strutted in wearing one of Marges dresses. It was way to big for her and she had attempted to put makeup on as well. With her mothers heals on she pranced past them like she was the queen and into the kitchen. Lisa and Jen just starred and then glanced back at each other. "Well I will definitely take your word for it Lisa they are...Strange." The two girls giggled and continued to fold and put clothes away. Lisa's phone buzzed and she reached down to answer it. "Oh its my mom I bet she's on her way home." Jen shot her head up and smiled pointing at the phone. "Ask her if you can come with me and spend the summer at my ranch." Lisa grinned and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey mom how goes it?" Her face fell and she glanced at Jen worriedly. "Mom are you ok? You sound like you've been crying. Is dad ok?" Marge took the phone away from her ear and took a few deep breaths to collect herself. "Oh I'm fine dear just wanted to check up on you. Your father and I will be home in an hour or so." Lisa glanced at Jen who was mouthing the words to ask to spend the summer with her. "Hey mom I was wondering if it would be ok for me to leave with Jen today and spend the summer with her?" Marge turned and looked through the glass at Nelson. He was bandaged up but awake and doing his best to talk. Henry had a hand resting on the side of his bed and was grinning ear to ear. The sight made her smile to see Nelson had found a such good father figure. She cleared her throat again before she spoke, She didn't want Lisa to clue into how she really felt anymore than she already had. "Sure honey that seems like a great idea just make sure your carful ok?" Lisa grinned ear to ear and gave Jen the thumbs up. "Awesome thanks mom I really appreciate it." Lisa listened to the sounds in the background and scowled. "Mom? What's going on? I can tell your upset your voice is trembling when you speak." Marge sighed and couldn't help but curse her daughters amazing brain. "Lisa Marie Simpson I am doing just fine. My voice is just horse from talking with the nurses. You have fun with Jen and call me as soon as you two get to her home. Ok sweetie I love you bye now!" She tried to say the last bit in a happy sing song voice but it came out funny.

Marge took in a deep breath and jumped when she heard her name on the intercom. "Marge Simpson please come and retrieve your husband from the ER Thanks you!" Marge's face turned red with embarrassment as people stopped and stared at her. Nelson and Henry both were looking at her and Nelson did his best to give her a wave. Marge rolled her eyes and made her way into the room. "Looks like Mr.S has gotten himself into some trouble?" He tried to joke only to get a playful scowl from Marge. "Oh you have no idea kiddo. How are you feeling?" Nelson adjusted himself and winced before he laid his head back down and took in a few breaths. It was hard for him with only one health lung but he was on the mend. "I'm alive luckily so I guess I'm doing just fine." He smiled at her and she brought her hand to his face gently. She caressed his cheek motheringly and sniffled a few tears. "I happy your ok dear, But don't be jumping out anymore windows or else." She scolded playfully. Henry chuckled and patted Nelson hand. "That's right no more superman stunts." They chuckled and Nelson did his best to laugh but all he got was a sharp pain in his side. He clenched his side and gaped a few times. Marge and Henry looked at him worriedly until he leaned back down. "Ok new rule...No jokes." Nelson grinned and only succeeded in getting a good laugh out of the two adults next to him. Marge gave him a gently hug and kissed his forehead. "You take care of yourself Nelson and when you get the chance call me. I would love to hear from you every now and then." She turned and made her way to the door and stopped to looked back at him and Henry. "You take care of that boy Henry he's going to need it." She turned and walked out of the room and down the hall to save the poor nurses from her husband. Nelson starred at the empty doorway and sighed. Henry patted his hand getting his attention. "She seems like an amazing women Nelson I can see why you grew so fond for her daughter. She must be just as sweet and caring as her mother." Nelson turned and rested his head on the pillow behind him. "Lisa is amazing in so many ways. I wish you could meet her Henry." Henry chuckled. "I actually have met her before Nelson at the mall to be exact." Nelson looked at him surprised. "Wait you mean she was one of the girls you helped out that day you went to the doctors with Diana? Why didn't you tell me it was her?" Henry ran his hand through his buzzed hair and sighed. This was a conversation he had wanted to avoid. "Well because its against the rules you know that. The only reason Mrs. Simpson was here was because I ran into her while I was waiting on news about you in the waiting room." Nelson sighed and looked up at the celling he wished he was able to talk with the people he knew. This stupid court order was killing his love life more than he Knew. "I understand Henry if only things had turned out differently." Henry sighed and smiled when he saw Diana coming down the hallway towards them. "I've got something I've been meaning to ask you Nelson." Diana gave Nelson a hug and looked him over before she scowled at him crossly. "You have some explaining to do young man." She glared at him and then back at Henry who was smiling at her. "Before you go tearing his ass up would you like to do the honors of asking him about these here papers?" He held the papers up and she smiled and turned to Nelson with hope in her eyes. "Nelson I really hope you say yes to what I'm about to ask you." Nelson glanced from one to the other then narrowed his eyes cautiously. "If your wanting me to make a baby with you cause his stuff don't work, I'm going for another flying lesson." He pointed at the window playfully and got a stern swat from Diana. "Don't you dare!" She huffed out a cross breath and took the papers from Henry. She placed them on Nelsons lap and folded her arms. "Just so we are clear I'm the one that's broken mister smarty pants. Know say yes or else I will give you a personal boost out that window." She teased. Nelson looked at her sadly and opened his mouth to speak only for her to put her hand up stopping him. "It's ok we have known for a while now. Just read the papers Nelson." Nelson looked over at Henry who was waiting patiently. When his eyes scanned the first sentence her couldn't help but smile. There in all it's glory was adoption papers for him no less. He was 19 years old and out of the normal adoption bracket. The idea of these to amazing people being his parents filled him with joy. He had never had a family before and the closets he had found was with the Simpsons. He smiled up at the pair who had moved closer to one another. "We know your above the adopting age and legally we can't adopt you because of it, but we want you to be apart of our little family. Give us the chance to be parents even if it means your already grown." Diana said with such passion. She wanted kids so badly and Nelson was as close as she had gotten to having a child. Nelson sat up and smiled at her with a toothy grin. "On one condition I get to call you ma." Diana grinned ear to ear and stepped closer to bring him into her arms. She held him tight as tears rolled down her face. "I would love that idea Nelson." He hugged her back with his free arm and finally for the first time in weeks felt hole. He had a family a real down to earth family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the full chapter for all you amazing people. I want to thank those that reviewed your words are greatly appreciated and really help me out. Thank you so very much and I do hope you enjoy.**

Lisa stared out her window and watched as the scenery went by. Jens hometown didn't have a train station so they were going to be dropped off in New Haven. She was nervous to be back in the bustling city that she soon would be living in for the next ten years of her life come fall. Her eyes were filled with excitement of being with her little group of friends again when fall came. She missed them all dearly and new they would make her time at Yale worth while. Of course her and Jen had sworn off any and all parties during there stay due to the events of the last one. Lisa sighed and looked over at Jen who was still sleeping on the bench in there little room. She wondered if Jen felt like she did when the memories came back into mind from that night. Lisa still would wake at night covered in sweat and scared out of her mind. Every dream always ended with his evil shadow looming over her before he went in for the kill. She would wake before her life ended in her nightmares and it always left her a shaking and teary mess. Bart was always there to sooth her and even her mother from time to time if they woke to her screams. Most of the time she was all alone and could only confide in herself to calm her own nerves. With her mother in her mind now she couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding. Lisa had called her a few hours into there ride to let her know all was going well. Marge had made there talk short and sweet as if she was to busy to talk to her eldest daughter. This had hurt Lisa for her mother was always there for her when she needed and she never acted out of order. Marge was the proper lady at all times when it came to her daughters. Lisa glanced down at her phone and contemplated calling her again just to touch base and maybe see if she could get to the bottom of her mothers sudden strange behavior. With a quick flick of her finger she brought her mothers number up on her screen and stared at it before she finally tapped the call button. Putting the phone to her ear she waited patiently for her mother to pick up the other end. The phone only continued to ring before going to the answering machine. Lisa sighed as she waited for the tone to start her message. "Hey mom its me again just wanted to let you know we are almost to New Haven, The trips going well so far I will call you again when we get to Jens. Love you bye." She pressed end and put the phone back in her pocket as she stood up and stretched. Lisa glanced at Jen who was still comfortably sleeping on the bench across from her. She thought of waking her up and seeing if she wanted to get something to eat on the train or wait until they got into the city and ate then. Jen cuddled into Mikes letterman and sighed happily. Lisa smiled and decided she would let her rest longer and just get a bit when they stopped. Making her way to the door she slid it open and looked around. Most people were in there own quarters and a few mingled through the hallway going to and from the trains services. Lisa stepped out and closed the door behind her before she made her way to the open space between two of the cars to get some fresh air. She stepped out and felt the cool wind from there rapid pace and breathed in the still fresh country air. When she turned she could see she was the only one who had paused to take it all in. Stepping to the side she leaned up against the railing and watched the countryside as it slowly molded into a sprawling city. The sound of the train car door opening made her stiffen with nervousness. When she turned to look at whom had came through she was relived to see it was Jen. Jen smiled and made her way over to her leaning against the railing as well. "Looks like we are getting really close now should be there in maybe and hour or less." Jen took in a deep breath and sighed. "The air is moderately fresh hear but when we get to my home you will be amazed by how clean it is to breath in." She turned to face Lisa and nudged her arm with hers. "Ok what's on your mind now?" Lisa smiled and turned her attention to her friend. "Well its my mother she just seems so...So odd even when we left she didn't seem like herself." Jen rolled her eyes and grabbed Lisa's hand in hers. "You are probably over thinking things Lisa, I'm sure she is just nervous for you to be all the way out here for the next ten years of your life. I know my mother is worried for me but she also knows that I can handle myself." Lisa chuckled and shook her head. "Right and you handled yourself very well that one night." Jen squeezed Lisa's hand reassuringly. "Lisa you can relax that crazy guy is not going to be out for four years maybe longer if we are lucky. Just calm down and have fun while you can. Mike says collage is a pain in the butt." Lisa turned and smiled at Jen happily. The two girls shared a tight hug as the conductor called out there stop on the intercom. "Quick Lisa we need to get our bags before we stop so we don't get rushed by the crowd." Jen quickly made her way into the car again, while Lisa hesitated before she to followed after her.

At the station Mike was leaning up against his truck waiting for the two girls. He had a toothpick in his mouth and was rolling it between his teeth with his tongue. The sound of the train whistle as it approached got his attention. He straightened his posture and pulled the toothpick out placing it into his pocket for later. Mike quickly made his way into the station to great them. He stood patiently by the exit side waiting, the vibration of his phone in his pocket caught his attention. Mike pulled it out and scanned his eyes over the message with a sly smile he rolled his amusingly, before he placed it back into his pocket. He looked up and noticed Jen first off making her way through the gates followed by Lisa. The pair had yet to notice him and he could see they both looked tired from the long ride. Jen's gaze landed on him and she immediately lit up with joy. "Mike!" She squealed and ran towards him. He scooped her up in a big bear hug and planted sweet kiss on her lips. They pulled away from one another and he placed her back onto the ground. Still holding Jen close to his side he smiled and gave a friendly wave at Lisa. "Hey blondie how you doing?" He playfully teased. Lisa chuckled at his antics and happily gave him a hug when he opened his arms wide. He squeezed her tight and then patted her head like she was a child. Lisa swatted at him and giggled. Mike was always up for teasing if he could get away with it and Lisa was no exception. He loved to make fun of her golden locks and her size, always for fun of course, never to hurt her in anyway. Mike might be big but he was also very gentle and caring when needed. The trio turned and made there way out of the station Mike took the liberty of holding there bags for them as they went. "So? How did the trip go?" He questioned the two. "Well the train ride sucked but we saw some really nice country along the way." Lisa said with a yawn. She had not slept as much as Jen and the ride had really taken it out of her. "I'm just glad it over all the bouncing around on that thing really takes it out of you for sure. I see a nice comfy bed in my near future." Lisa hoped that would be the case anyway. Jen sighed and smiled tiredly at her boyfriend. "I agree with Lisa on the hole nap thing, but food sounds good to, like good food not that crap they fed us on the train." The two girls giggled. "Well I'm glad you two enjoyed the ride, hopefully my truck is a better than the train but no guarantees." The girls giggled and climbed in as Mike tossed there bags into the back. Jen hopped in the front seat and buckled herself in. Lisa climbed into the back seat and after Mike had got himself situated they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. Making there way towards Jens home. Getting out of town took some time but they eventually could see the city behind them slowly disappear amongst the farms and trees of the country side. Lisa took in the wild fresh air and smiled at the greenery around her. Many of the farms had animals mostly cows she started to notice as they moved along. "Hey Jen how long till we reach your place?" Jen stretched and yawned. She glanced outside her window before she answered. "Shouldn't be long now that's the Windbrook farm right there." Lisa couldn't help but perk up at the word. She turned and ginned as they passed the small farmhouse. It had a huge tree with a swing in the front yard. A few chickens were packing around on the ground next to a small boy being watched by his mother, she was hanging linen on the line to dry. Mike gave a honk and she waved with a happy smile. "So that's Cody's house?"

Mike chuckled and reached out to hold Jens hand in his. She smiled back at him and gave it a squeeze. "Yeah that's where your lover boy lives hehe." Jen teased making Lisa flush a bright red of embarrassment. "Jen!" Lisa chucked a cup from the backseat at her as the pair giggled from there antics. Mike laughed at the pair as Jen retaliated by throwing the cup back at Lisa. This little teasing game went on for a good five minute until Mike finally broke up there fun. "Hey we are at your place babe." Jen quickly turned around and almost jumped out of her seat at the sight of her family home. Jen house was large and had a huge stable next to it with an arena. The fields were full of horses of all shapes and colors. Lisa was in awe at the sight before her. She new Jen had horses but she had know idea there was so many of them. Mike pulled the truck to a stop in front of the house as a tall women stepped out to great them. Jen smiled ear to ear and leaped out of the truck. Racing up the steps she was pulled into a warm hug from her mom. "I've mist you baby girl, how was your travels?" Jen pulled away from her and turned to Lisa who was getting out of the truck. "It all went really well Lisa is really excited to be here." Jens mom smiled and made her way down to Lisa who was attempting to get her bag out of the back of Mikes truck. Mike climbed into the back to grab it and smiled at Jens mother. "Hi Mrs. Kate got the girls back safe and sound for ya." Thank you very much Mike your helps is always appreciated around here. Speaking of help Cody!?" Lisa felt her arms prickle with goose bumps as he stepped out from inside the barn. "Yes mama?" He said wiping his brow with a red handkerchief, before placing it back into his pocket. Lisa couldn't help but be excited at the sight of him her cheeks flushed as his face lite up in a large grin at seeing her. She let her eyes wander down his strong arms and felt her heart pitter faster. "Lisa!" He opened his arms as she ran to him happily, She wasn't sure why she had burst towards him just something about him drew her in. Cody swept her off her feet in a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his neck. Lisa inhaled deeply, He smelt of horses and hay, this somehow made her even more excited then she was before. Cody put her back down as she let out a embarrassed giggle. He brought his hand up to her face and moved one of her blonde locks behind her ear and gazed into her deep blue eyes. "It's great to see you again." Lisa blushed "Its really great to see you again as well." the pair stood there quiet for what seemed like an eternity when the sound of someone clearing there throat brought them back to reality. "Not to brake up this cute little love fest but I think it would be great to get out of the sun." Jen snickered as she wiped her own brow. "This heat is crazy and will only get worse believe me." Jen smiled at her mom who was watching Lisa and Cody intently. Her face showed the typical concerns of a mother. She was defiantly going to have a talk with Lisa when she had the chance. "Jens right lets get inside ant get you all settle dear, after we can discuses a few things." Jen grabbed Lisa's hand and started to pull her towards the house. She had seen her mother like this before and new the poor girl was in for quite the talk. Nothing harsh though her mother was one of the most sweetest people in the world. What mother wasn't in there child eyes.

Kate turned towards the boys and couldn't help but smile at the way Cody looked on at Lisa as she disappeared into the house. She crossed her arms and waited a little before she's spoke. "Hate to see them go love to watch them leave hugh?" Cody nodded in a dumb stupor. "Yeeah.." He sighed and then went stiff as a board. He snapped his head towards Kate who held a certain dominance over the to young men. Mike was not as fazed as poor Cody. He had already been in Cody's shoes and was well aware what was about to unfold. Cody rubbed the back of his head and waited for the sternest talking of his life. "All I have to say is treat her right, You hurt her and I will hurt you, And don't you even think about getting her pregnant or I will end your life." Cody's eyes were huge as the older women had pointed a finger at him, her eyes shown with motherly protection, even though Lisa wasn't hers she would tend to her as if she was while she was here. Secretly Kate had always wanted to have another daughter but fate had other plans for her. Kate sighed and relaxed her posture, she smiled kindly at him as if she hadn't threatened him moments ago. "Know why don't you help Mike with the girls bags and come in for a glass of sweet tea?" Cody grinned at Mike and almost fell when Mike hurled a bag at his face. "Be right there Kate." Mike laughed and he teased his friend as Kate made her way towards the house. She walked into the kitchen and stopped at the doorway with a smile. Seeing her children together happily chatting away filled her with joy. Cole was the eldest son he was home on leave and was due to head out later that day. He was a marine and was always gone it seemed but he never failed to write to her. Her middle child Fin and her youngest Jake were heading up state for a summer camp they wouldn't be home for most of the summer. She sighed at the thought of her babies all growing up and leaving. Jen was next to leave the nest since she had just finished high school and was starting collage this fall with Lisa. Her two youngest were still in high school and she had three and four year left before they two struck out on there own. Cole smiled at his mother and made his way towards her. "Hey ma what you doing all the way over here?" She looked up at him. His dark eyes like his fathers. He looked so much Like Clayton she could burst into tears. It had been ten years since that horrid day. She felt her face warm up with the onset of tears that wanted to creep from her eyes. Kate wiped one that escaped away and felt her eldest pull her into a tight hug. "I love you ma you know that right?" She squeezed him tight and didn't want to let him go knowing what was coming next. "You be safe out there you hear me boy? Don't you dare forget to write me when ever you possibly can." She pulled away from her son and kissed his forehead. "You know I always will ma, I've got to be going now but don't worry I get thanksgiving off this year." He kissed her cheek as he turned to the rest of his family. Hugging them all and he waved as he grabbed his bags and walked out the door. Kate stood on the porch teary eyed as he waved at her one last time before he drove out of the drive and to the airport. Jen and Lisa sat looking out the window and Jen sighed seeing her mother cry hurt her. Kate spoke with Cody and Mike before she made her way toward the barn to be alone with her thoughts.

Lisa looked on as the house had become oddly still with Cole gone. She turned and made her way back to the kitchen and picked up a glass of tea that he had poured for her off the table. She had only just met him but he seemed like a really good guy and she hoped he would be safe. Jen joined her at the table she looked down at her own glass and sighed before her gaze met her friends. "Don't worry my mom is not normally this emotional but whenever he leaves she gets like this and I understand know." When I was in high school I used to be mad about him leaving us, and know that I'm older I see why he dose what he dose and I'm honored he wants to save lives and do us all proud. Mostly dad I'm sure." Lisa smiled and took a sip of heaven and let out a pleased breath of air as Mike and Cody entered the room. "So where is your dad at Jen? Is he out in the barn?" She took another sip and felt the air around her become very awkward you could hear a pin drop. Lisa looked around and noticed everyone in the room was still and had there eyes on her. "Umm did I say something wrong?" She said nervously. Jen sighed and watched as her two younger brothers walked out of the room. they had heard the story enough and were in know mood to hear it again. Jen sat down at the table and Mike walked over to her. He stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders with his hands. Jen stared down at her cup and tried to get the words out but her mouth just wouldn't work. "Jen I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." Jen looked up at Lisa and gave her a kind smile. "Its ok Lisa you didn't know and I'm not much help either, I should have told you but I didn't really want to talk about it, honestly, You should ask my mother about him." Jen leaned her head onto Mikes hand and gave it a kiss. "Yeah, maybe I will ask her sometime before I leave." Lisa stared down at her drink as the room remained quiet. Cody had made his way to the pitcher of tea on the counter and pored himself a drink. "Hey save some for the rest of us!" Mike playfully called trying to ease the tension that had built in the room. Cody turned and with a snarky smile chugged his glass before he greedily filled it up again. Mike moved around the table and towards him quickly taking the pitcher away from Cody's reach. "Your such a little piggy Cody." Jen teased. Cody sipped his glass and gave her a sassy smile. "What can I say I'm a man that knows what I like." He brushed his hand over Lisa's and watched her as she blushed from the contact. Lisa looked over at him and smiled evilly. "Well if your a man that knows what he likes then why are you letting Mike keep all the tea?" Cody looked over at Mike who growled at him. "Well that's easy." Cody put his glass down and picked up a glass of water in the sink. "You don't take the grain from the bull!" Cody tossed the water on Mike and quickly burst out the back door with him hot on his heals. The girls ran out after them and watched as the two chased each other. Cody was quick on his feet and easily out maneuvered his friend but he underestimated him. Mike was big but he was smart. Cody took a left that was his ultimate downfall. Mike reached his arm out and snatch Cody's arm. The momentum picked them both off there feet and they stumbled right into the pond. The girls ran out to make sure they were ok and couldn't help but laugh at them. Both boys were soaking wet and laughing at one another. Lisa had a huge grin on her face as her and Cody made eye contact. This was going to be a summer to remember.

 **I'm hoping I will have another chapter out next week sometime. It's hard when you have a 4 year old and a 4 month old makes life a little more interesting till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A short chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Also thank you for all the new followers on this story and the kind words you amazing readers have left for me thank you all so much. Also I'm sorry for how slow this tory is moving along, when I started it I didn't know I was expecting. My little girl keeps my busy and makes writing hard at times but its getting better as she is 7 months on the 5th. Time sure flies when your having fun haha!.**

Marge sat in her bed and was quietly reading a book while Homer snored his life away next to her. Most couples would be snuggling or engaging in more adult activities but not her and homer there sex life seemed to dwindle away as they got on in there years. Marge would rather read or just sleep then have sex but every now and then she would feel that old spark and the pair would be all over each other. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her and Homers younger years when the kids were all still small and needing her. Well they would always need there momma no matter how old they got. The sound of a door closing caught her attention and she put her book on the nightstand next to her. Marge made her way to her bedroom door and looked out and around the dark hallway. She couldn't see anything out of order in the dark but she grabbed a bat that was next to the door just to be safe. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs made her nervous but the familiar shadow of her eldest calmed her. She turned and put the bat back down in its rightful place and smiled at her son when he stopped by her doorway. "Hey ma what are you still doing up?" Bart was dressed in a black suit and the look of exhaustion on his face told her he had, had a long day with Mr. Burns. "Oh well I was reading and had heard the door so I investigated, How was work sweetie?" Marge was surprised when Bart pulled her into a tight hug and sighed. He was not an affectionate person but when his days at work were rough he always sought her out for her motherly comfort. Marge ran her hand through his blond hair and smiled. "I can see you had one if those days today huh sweetie?" Bart hugged her tight and let out a deep breath before he pulled away. "Yeah it was not an easy day today, I sometimes wonder how Mr. Smithers did it for all those years." Marge turned and made her way to her and Homers bed before she sat and patted the spot next to her. Bart smiled and sat besides her. "Would you like to tell me about it?" Bart ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Where do I begin, I got there at the crack of dawn as her requested and helped him into his wheelchair. After that he just told me to attend to the power plant affairs while he took care of more important matters. He is a strange man sometimes." Marge chuckled she could remember several experiences between her and Mr. Burns that she was glad only lasted a short while. She turned her attention back to Bart as he continued on about his day. He talked about the plant and how he had to fix his dads mistakes of the day. When a deep yawn escaped him Marge rubbed his back soothingly. "Well I'm going to hit the bed I'll see you in the morning." Bart got up and turned giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before he wished her goodnight and made his way to his room. Marge sighed as a tear escaped her eye, she quickly wiped it away and made herself comfortable under the blankets. Her kids were growing so fast and soon Bart's little nightly talks would end, he was due to move in a few days into his own house. Then shortly after that a year or so she figured Sherri would move in with him. Then they would marry and she would have grandbabies to cuddle and the process would keep rolling until it was her time to pass. Just like her mother did several years ago. Marge turned her lamp off and cuddle dup next to Homer. He reached over and pulled her in close Kissing her lips in a sleepy daze. She giggled as he ran his face into the curve of her neck kissing her gently. Tonight was not all tears and heartache after all, as she let her Homie take charge of her for the remainder of the night. This was something she would never pass up and relished in ever moment of it.

The following morning before anyone woke Bart was already getting ready and heading out the door. He had the day off and was planning to meet up with Sherri and take her out for a fun filled day in the sun. He sneaked passed his parents room and noticed them happily sleeping entangled in there blankets from a romantic night. Bart chuckled to himself as he made his way down the stairs and out the door, his keys in his hands he climbed into his car and fired the old beater up. It purred to life and he pulled away heading down the road into town. He watched as the sun slowly raised itself into the sky. He liked the early morning when everyone was still fast asleep it was peaceful. He rounded a corner and pulled into a little coffee shop he new Sherri enjoyed. He turned his car off and made his way into the store, the lady working the counter smiled at him warmly. "Let me guess two blacks, one with two sugars and a spoon of cream and the other untouched right?" Bart chuckled as he leaned up against the counter. "Not today I'm off, I'm here for my girl today I want to surprise her with her favorite caramel cappuccino with whipped cream and chocolate caramel drizzle." The cashier smiled and turned to the cappuccino maker making Sherri's drink. "Can I get anything for you today Bart?" "Sure how about my usual coffee." She smiled as she put a nice helping of whipped cream on Sherri's drink. "Of course and that's 2 sugars correct?" Bart yawned and rubbed his eye. "Better throw in 3 its going to be an eventful day." "Of course I will have that ready soon." Within a few minutes both drinks were ready he paid the cashier and made his way back into his car. He was putting the drinks in the cup holder when he heard someone walking close by. When he looked up he noticed it was Nelson mom, she looked horrible from a long night at the club. From what he could tell by her hair she had spent the night with a someone after she got off. He wasn't surprised by the sight the woman was as easy as a dog offered a prime rib. Bart pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to Sherri's house. He pulled into her driveway and shut the car off, before making his way to the front door. Bart let himself in with the key he had been given by Sherri's mother after she found out about there engagement. The house was quiet and the only noise was from Sherri's mother who was eating toast and watching early morning soap operas on the TV. He waved to her getting a small wave as she was to transfixed into the show to pay him more attention. Bart made his way up to Sherri's room and opened her door as quietly as he could. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, placing his coffee on her desk he walked over to her bed and put hers on her nightstand. Then he gently went to the other side of her bed and climbed into her bed. Wrapping his arm around her middle he gently kissed her neck and cheek. Sherri let out a low waking moan from his contact and her eyes fluttered open, sleep still hung in them as she turned and smiled up at him. "Hey." She squeak out her voice still crackly from not talking for some time. Bart kissed her nose and she giggled happily before bringing him into a proper kiss. When they pulled apart Bart rested his forehead against hers. "Your here early." Bart chuckled "I wanted to surprise you and i also brought you a nice morning surprise I know you'll love." Sherri sat up and stretched her arms out. "I think I will pass on that surprise for the moment." She snickered Bart only rolled his eyes as he pointed behind her towards the cappuccino on her nightstand. "In that case that there is mine now." So Bart reached over her to get at the drink, Sherri quickly snatched it up in her hands and pulled it close to her body. "I changed my mind I want it!" She squealed as he tickled her sides making her almost drop the sweet drink in her hand. "Bart! I your going to make me spill the cappuccino!" She squealed as Bart finally stopped tickling her. He kissed her lips before he went to her desk and picked up his own coffee. "Hurry up and get dressed I've got one hell of a day planned." He turned and walked out the door closing behind him. Sherri giggled and took a sip of her drink enjoying the sweet flavor.

Later that day the pair found themselves at the lake enjoying the summer breeze and having a little picnic for two that Bart had planned for them that day. They had spent most of the morning driving around town checking out the little shops and even went to the mall and bought a few things. Mostly clothes for Sherri, Bart loved to spend money on her and he really liked to make her look as beautiful as he could. Sherri bit into a ripe apple and relaxed in the shad of a large tree. She glanced over to Bart who was laying on his back looking up at the sky above. His face was looked like he was lost deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts?" "Hmm what? Oh sorry Sherri I was just thinking about something." Sherri leaned down and cuddle up next to him. "Care to elaborate on the subject or is it a private matter." Bart brought her into a tight hug and chuckled. "I share everything with you even if its private." She smiled as his lips kissed her forehead sweetly. "Today I saw Nelson mom walking in front of the coffee shop, she looked even worse than she normally dose considering her job and all. Made me wonder what Nelson is doing these days." Sherri sat up and looked down at Bart concerned. "I thought you didn't care much for him after the whole fiasco with Lisa?" "Well a part of me is still really mad at him about that still, then another part of me still see's him as a brother." Sherrie leaned in and kissed Bart on the lips tenderly. "He will always be a brother to you and I'm sure he still thinks the same about you. One day we will see him again and maybe he will have changed and him and Lisa will have made amends." Bart held her tight and sighed thinking of his sister so far away with her friend made him worry about her. Was she safe? Is she having fun? What if that guy she had been talking on the phone with took advantage or hurt her. Sherri could see the concern on his face and brought her hand to his cheek making him look her in the eyes. "Your thinking about Lisa now aren't you? I can see that look you get when your worried about her." Bart sat up and rested his hands on his knees. "Sherri what if she gets hurt again, She already got hurt once and if it happens again I don't know what I will do." Sherri sat up and rubbed Bart's back soothingly. "First off you don't need to worry about Lisa right now she is having the time of her life, The guy she been talking to is a really good guy from what her friend Jen told me. You need to stop worrying about her you cant protect her from growing up and finding her feet in this crazy messed up world. Stop beating your self up about this." Bart sighed and looked out at the glassy water before them and then turned back to Sherri taking her hand in his. Her ring sparkled on her finger and he couldn't wait for them to get married in a year or two. "Your right i keep beating my self up about Lisa, when I should be more concerned about my beautiful future wife." He kissed her hand and brought her closer to him kissing her lips tenderly. Sherri giggled when they broke off and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bart held her close as the two cuddled and watched the waves lap at the banks with gentle motions. All seemed perfect in the world and the pair would share many more memories as the years went on. Sherri turned and kissed Bart on his cheek sweetly before she cuddled more into him as he brought her closer to his body. The perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
